Le Cinquième Sacré du Ciel, 2: Le Démon Parjure
by Bobby Cowen
Summary: Seconde partie : après la défaite de Shinrei, le groupe retrouve enfin le dernier Sacré du Ciel... Mille pardons pour ce long silence... et pour les énormes remaniements ! Fanfiction terminée. Reviews ?
1. Retrouvailles, 1

**Titre :** Le Cinquième Sacré du Ciel.  
**Sous-titre :** Partie 2 : Le Démon parjure.  
**Genre :** une bonne dose d'Action, la même quantité d'Aventure, et une pincée de Romantisme.  
**Résumé :** après la défaite de Shinrei (volume 22), Kyo et le groupe retrouvent enfin le dernier Sacré du Ciel... qui s'avère être une femme ! Quels liens a-t-elle avec Kyo et les Sacrés du Ciel, et que cherche t-elle en territoire Mibu ? Pourquoi les Sacrés du Ciel ont, semble t-il, accepté une femme dans leur groupe, alors qu'elles en sont exclues ?  
**Rating :** 13+ (certains chapitres sont en effet plus sombres)**  
Statut : **fanfiction terminée**.  
Disclaimer :** les personnages de Samuraï Deeper Kyo appartiennent à Akimine Kamijyō, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction. Seuls les personnages de Tsunae et des Kami no Aishiteru sont de mon invention, et même avec eux je ne gagne pas un kopek.  
**Avertissement :** même si ma fanfiction part à sa dérive dès le volume 22 de la série, je n'ai pas évité les spoilers afin de mieux cadrer au manga. Parfois, j'ai aussi carrément copié-collé quelques lignes de dialogues.  
**Note :** cette fanfiction peut se lire indépendamment de la première partie.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Retrouvailles, 1.

Akari tendit la main et posa sa paume sur le front de Tigre Rouge, agenouillé devant elle.

- « Aura » présente en cet homme ! psalmodia la Sacré du Ciel, je t'autorise et t'ordonne...

Une lumière éclatante irradiait de son bâton de pèlerin et enveloppa Tigre d'une douce chaleur.

- ...de prendre en mon aura ce dont tu as besoin...

Ses plaies se refermèrent, la douleur s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Puis la lumière se résorba. Tigre Rouge observa avec surprise son corps indemne.

- La douleur a disparu ! Je suis guéri ! s'exclama t-il.

- Fais attention, le mit en garde Akari avec un sourire, les plaies se cautérisent tout de suite mais à l'intérieur tout n'est pas encore guéri !

Yuya considérait silencieusement la nouvelle venue. Tandis que le quatrième Sacré du Ciel s'occupait de soigner ses camarades de combat - en échange de l'un de leurs secrets - la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de l'assaillir par vagues successives.

« Quel pouvoir extraordinaire ! Elle fait ça en rigolant mais seuls les plus grands moines pratiquent cela... »

Bontenmaru avait du mal à retenir Akari qui se défoulait sur Luciole.

« Et il y a encore plus fort... » songea Yuya en les suivant du regard. « Le fait que les anciens compagnons de combat du démon aux mille victimes, qui étaient tant craints par les autres samouraïs, se soient de nouveau rassemblés ici... »

Akira riait doucement tandis qu'Akari se jetait rageusement sur Bontenmaru.

« Les mythiques Quatre Sacrés du Ciel font à nouveau équipe ! »

oOo

- Il manque quelqu'un... soupira Akari alors qu'ils passaient le seuil de la dernière porte.

- ...

Bontenmaru ne répondit rien. Il se demandait lui aussi où « elle » pouvait bien être... Était-elle seulement encore en vie ? Le Sacré du Ciel fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Yuya l'appelait. Il se retourna.

- Bontenmaru, de qui parle t-elle ?

Sasuke, intéressé par la tournure de la discussion, s'approcha de la jeune femme en faisant sauter son bilboquet.

- Bah... fit Bontenmaru, gêné.

- Explique leur, le vieux, enjoignit Kyo d'un air amusé.

- ...

- Bontenmaru ?

- Tu veux que je leur explique à ta place ? intervint Akari. Alors voilà, Bontenmaru est tombé amoureux d'une...

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! N'en rajoute pas, je vais leur expliquer !

Sasuke arrêta le mouvement régulier de son jouet et le rangea dans son sac. Le groupe pénétrait dans un jardin immense, qui étendait langoureusement sa pèlerine de soie verdoyante vers l'infini. Parsemé de fleurs odorantes et aux couleurs chatoyantes, planté de quelques arbres plus que centenaires, il émanait du jardin une impression de sérénité, de beauté simple et douce. Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'harmonie sauvage qui se dégageait du lieu. Le groupe avança un moment en silence, savourant avec joie le moment de quiétude et de paix qui leur était accordé. Puis Akari rompit le silence :

- Alors, Bontenmaru ? Ne compte pas te défiler en prétextant la beauté d'une fleur, cela ne sied pas à ton image.

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil noir au Sacré du Ciel. Akira et Luciole ne semblaient pas disposés à l'aider ; les deux garçons marchaient en silence, un silence que Yuya trouvait tendu, presque triste. Kyo patientait, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres.

- Les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel... finit-il enfin par murmurer comme pour lui-même... Il y a eu un moment où nous étions cinq. Les Cinq Sacrés du Ciel.

- Qui était-il ? demanda Yuya.

Le visage de Bontenmaru s'assombrit.

- Elle. Autrefois la règle qui ne s'appliquait qu'aux hommes n'existait pas. C'est elle qui a voulu la mettre en place... pour des raisons que j'ignore.

- Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle au passé ? fit Akira d'une voix d'où pointait la colère.

- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue, répliqua Bontenmaru sur le même ton. Je sais même pas si elle est encore en vie !

- Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir... persifla Akira.

- Toi non plus, que je sache ! Et puis pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à...

- Ca suffit, tous les deux ! tempêta Akari. Vous avez fini de vous disputer pour un oui ou pour un non ? On dirait deux gamins !

- ...

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Yuya n'osait pas lever la voix... Elle sentait l'atmosphère autour des deux Sacrés du Ciel se faire pesante, tendue. Luciole promenait un regard vague sur la nature qui l'environnait, Sasuke reprit son jouet et se remit à en faire jouer la corde, Tigre Rouge, les mains derrière le dos, ne savait quoi dire.

- Le cinquième Sacré du Ciel est parti de son côté peu après notre séparation, il y a quatre ans, reprit enfin Bontenmaru. Seulement, bien que j'aie eu de temps en temps des nouvelles des autres, elle restait silencieuse. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- ...

Yuya ne sut que répondre. Le groupe continuait sa progression au travers de l'immense parc, à l'ombre d'arbres immenses et à la ramure dense. Des rayons de soleil perçaient entre les feuilles, qui s'agitaient sous une brise légère, pour rayer l'obscurité de la forêt comme une pluie éparse de lumière.

oOo

- Aaahh... j'en peux plus... souffla Akari en s'affalant à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque.

Cela faisait en effet des heures qu'ils marchaient sans voir la fin du parc. La forêt qu'ils traversaient semblait profonde, obscure, et pourtant plus calme que la forêt d'Aokigahara. Kyo posa son sabre contre un tronc avant de se laisser tranquillement glisser contre l'écorce. Puis il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et promena son regard au ciel.

- On se repose cinq minutes, lâcha t-il sans se laisser démonter.

Akari parut ravie de l'attention si discrète de Kyo à son égard et en profita pour s'approcher de lui, faussement sensuelle. Sasuke grimpa dans un arbre et scruta les environs, tandis que Tigre Rouge s'occupait de créer un feu. Bontenmaru s'alluma une pipe, Luciole sembla se concentrer intensément sur le passage d'une chenille et Akira s'assit en tailleur à côté de Bontenmaru. Yuya, jugeant les environs tranquilles et sans danger, s'éloigna un peu, voulant profiter de la quiétude que lui offrait l'ombre rassurante de la forêt. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se prit à songer de nouveau à son frère Nozomu, à Sakuya, et à son rôle dans tout cela. La jeune femme était encore emplie de doutes et maintenant que le dragon de Shinrei avait disparu, son esprit était encore plus troublé, même purifié de l'imminence de sa mort. Ses pensées s'égarèrent et Yuya se demanda qui pouvait bien être le cinquième Sacré du Ciel. Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils caché son existence ?

« Akira et Bontenmaru semblaient amers lorsqu'ils l'ont évoquée... Est-ce elle, la femme dont me parlait Akira au Paradis des Lotus Rouge, et qui a souffert en lui préférant Kyo ? »

Noyée par ses pensées, elle s'adossa contre un arbre. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, laissant les rayons fugaces du soleil lui caresser la peau.

- Yuya !

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant Tigre Rouge l'appeler. Il était suivit de Bontenmaru. Yuya se força à sourire. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, pas après les épreuves qu'ils avaient tous subies.

- Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! Où t'étais passée ? fit Sasuke en sautant de la branche où il était perché.

- Je... euh...

Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. La jeune femme se reprit. Akari, Luciole et Akira arrivaient derrière, suivis tranquillement par Kyo.

« Ils s'inquiétaient quand même pour moi... » ne put s'empêcher de penser Yuya.

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais, planche à pain ? ironisa Kyo.

- Rien ! je voulais me promener sans t'avoir sur le dos, et...

- Et tu t'es perdue, termina le démon.

La jeune femme tiqua.

- Je me suis pas perdue ! Tu crois que j'aurais besoin d'un abruti de ton espèce pour retrouver mon chemin ?

Akari retint Yuya en riant doucement, alors que la jeune femme tentait de bondir sur Kyo afin de lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes.

- Pff... ricana Kyo.

Il se détourna et lança un bref « on y va » avant de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisseur de la végétation. Bontenmaru semblait taciturne, sombre. Luciole et Akari se concertèrent du regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'il paraissait si tendu. Le Sacré du Ciel, sans proférer un mot, se mit à marcher derrière Kyo.

C'est alors que Yuya glissa de côté, en voulant se dégager de l'étreinte d'Akari...

et franchit un bosquet qui dissimulait une paroi abrupte.

Yuya n'eut pas le temps de hurler, battant frénétiquement l'air des bras pour retenir son équilibre... avant de se sentir partir brutalement en arrière. Akira lâcha son kimono lorsqu'ils s'étalèrent tous les deux au sol en soulevant un léger nuage de poussière.

- Yuya ! Est-ce que...

Mais Akira, saisit lui aussi par la scène, ne termina pas sa phrase.

C'était une vaste clairière, dont la pente abrupte en dessinait clairement la forme elliptique, et au centre de laquelle, majestueux, se tenait un chêne énorme, presque millénaire tant le tronc était épais. Autour de lui, une herbe tendre poussait, parsemée de fleurs dorées.

- ...

Yuya était tellement fascinée et émue par ce spectacle qu'elle en demeura sans voix. Devant la beauté simple de la clairière, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux... et coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues lorsque son regard tomba sur le pied du chêne.

Une femme, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, semblait dormir. Des cheveux d'un noir splendide, aux reflets cuivrés, retombaient en une natte serrée qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses hanches. De longues mèches partaient comme folles autour de son visage, aux traits fins et réguliers, à l'expression sereine. Assez grande, fine et aux formes élancées, la femme reposait contre le tronc du chêne, un bras le long du corps et l'autre sur son ventre, la tête légèrement inclinée vers eux. Un sabre en bois brut était posé auprès d'elle.

Bontenmaru et Kyo étaient revenus sur leurs pas, Akari souriait. Sasuke seul restait impassible devant la scène. Tigre Rouge, bouche bée, ne resta pas de marbre face à la beauté de la créature qui somnolait dans la clairière.

- Qui c'est ? fit alors Luciole derrière eux. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un...

Yuya essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche. Kyo s'approcha du rebord de la pente et entreprit de la descendre.

- Kyo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je descends, planche à pain. Ca se voit, non ?

Il adressa un sourire moqueur à Yuya qui, hargneuse, s'agenouilla et passa une jambe par-dessus le rebord. Kyo ricana et lâcha prise, avant de se rétablir tranquillement en bas... et de tendre les bras pour amortir la chute de Yuya.

- Mais... que...

- Je t'avais pas prévenue ? La pente est glissante.

Yuya rougit, et lorsque Kyo la reposa enfin elle lissa soigneusement son kimono. Les autres membres du groupe les rejoignirent, Akari lançant des regards noirs à la chasseuse de primes.

- C'est bien elle... fit Akari. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ici ?

- Étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée avec le boucan qu'on a fait, s'étonna Bontenmaru.

- Elle est peut-être morte, hasarda Sasuke.

Akira serra le poing.

Non, c'était impossible.

Kyo surprit son geste et fit siffler le Tenrô hors de son fourreau.

- Kyo ?

Yuya n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Sidérés, ils virent le démon élever son sabre au-dessus de sa tête

- MIZUCHI !

avant de lancer sur la femme endormie le coup divin. Yuya hurla.

oOo


	2. Retrouvailles, 2

Chapitre 2 : 

Retrouvailles, 2.

... Yuya hurla.

Un vent doux et délicieux sembla les envelopper tous... avant qu'en une brise sinistre il ne se précipite sur la femme, la dissimulant derrière un brouillard lourd et dense.

_Fwup_...

Il y eut soudain un son métallique, comme deux chaînes qui s'entrechoquent. La poussière soulevée par le Mizuchi perdit brutalement de sa force, sembla comme bloquée dans son mouvement, avant de se disperser aux quatre coins de la clairière.

- Quoi ? fit Yuya.

- Le Mizuchi de Kyo a été brisé ? s'exclama Sasuke.

Le vent sacré se calmait doucement. Kyo souriait, narquois. Les Sacrés du Ciel - à l'exception de Luciole - semblaient nerveux, inquiets. Enfin, le brouillard de poussière s'atténua.

- Toujours dur au réveil... fit une voix au milieu du nuage grisâtre.

La femme, son sabre de bois posé sur l'épaule, les regardait sans broncher, un fin sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

- ... Kyo.

Kyo sourit de nouveau.

- Tss...

Le démon reposa le Tenrô sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers les autres et, en voyant la mine confuse de Yuya et les yeux ronds de Tigre Rouge, éclata de rire.

Akari applaudit bruyamment, un large sourire éclaira le visage de Bontenmaru, Akira soupira. Sasuke faisait à nouveau jouer son bilboquet, impassible. Luciole semblait toujours perplexe. C'est alors qu'un - bref - éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit brumeux.

- Oh ! Je te reconnais...

Yuya se tourna vers lui. Allait-elle avoir une réponse ?

- Tu es la fille qui est tombée de cheval, il y a longtemps...

Cela eut l'effet - non - escompté... Yuya eut presque l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté tant la réplique de Luciole tombait à plat. C'est Akari qui rompit le silence. La Sacré du Ciel s'avança vers la jeune femme.

- Tsunae ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir...

Avant qu'un souffle d'air glacé ne se coule à côté d'elle, se jetant sur l'interpellée qui ne broncha pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se glissa légèrement de côté au dernier moment, évitant Akira qui se retrouva derrière elle. La jeune femme n'avait même pas déplacé le sabre de bois de son épaule. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers le Sacré du Ciel qui, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, ses sabres jumeaux sortis de leur fourreau, passait en position d'attaque.

- Akira ! s'exclama Tigre de l'autre côté de la clairière, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Reste tranquille, Tigre débile !

- Tu veux te battre, Akira ? dit la jeune femme sans se soucier des protestations de Tigre Rouge.

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire entendu, plein d'arrogance et de défi.

- Qu'es-tu venue faire ici, Tsunae ? De quel côté es-tu ? demanda t-il soudain avec rage.

- Je ne suis du côté de personne, car personne n'est de mon côté, répliqua la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Dans ce cas... grinça Akira en laissant l'air alentour se charger d'une vapeur glaciale.

- Akiraaaaaaaaaaaa ! gronda Bontenmaru.

- Laisse, Bonten. Je veux voir ce qu'elle vaut.

Tsunae fit siffler son sabre dans les airs et défia Akira du regard. Elle sembla le jauger un instant.

- ... quatre coups... murmura t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Quatre coups, et tu seras à terre.

Akira tiqua et fonça sur elle. La jeune femme ferma à nouveau les yeux et évita aisément tous ses coups, semblant le narguer à chaque fois que les sabres jumeaux la frôlaient dans un sifflement glacé.

« Incroyable » songea Yuya « Akira est l'un des cinq Sacrés du Ciel et pourtant il ne parvient même pas à la toucher ! »

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir, Akira... lui souffla Tsunae alors qu'elle évitait un nouveau coup.

Tsunae ouvrit les yeux. Akira se retourna, prêt à l'attaquer de nouveau. Il avait perdu son sourire, toute sa superbe était retombée. Tigre Rouge jubilait.

- Maintenant, c'est à moi d'attaquer.

La seconde d'après, elle était derrière lui. Akira eut juste le temps de se retourner pour lui faire face et bloqua le sabre de Tsunae en croisant les siens juste devant son visage. Mais Tsunae, aspirant l'angle, fit descendre son sabre et le frappa

- Sakagesa !

Sasuke regardait avec attention chaque parade de la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers Luciole et Bontenmaru.

- Eh, le vieux ! comment ça se fait qu'elle utilise la même technique que toi ?

- Je suis pas vieux ! s'exclama l'interpellé avec hargne.

- Jeune et jolie demoiselle ? dit Sasuke à Akari sans se laisser démonter.

- Je l'ignore... je me souviens qu'avant, elle se battait avec un katana... mais tout comme Bontenmaru, avec un sabre en bois, au moment où le bâton touche le sabre, il suffit d'éviter les angles perpendiculaires qui sont les plus tranchants et aspirer avec son corps la puissance dégagée par le coup... Ceci dit, je me demande pourquoi elle a décidé de changer d'arme ?

- Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus tuer... fit alors Luciole vaguement - dans un de ses rares moments de lucidité.

- Ouais, bah en attendant Akira semble complètement dépassé, grinça joyeusement Tigre Rouge.

- Hidarinagi !

- Agh !

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel percuta le chêne de plein fouet, glissa contre le tronc. Il ramena avec peine une jambe sous son corps et se força à se relever.

- Hmm...

- Comment peut-il se faire avoir avec des attaques aussi basiques... ironisa Kyo.

- Elle utilise des attaques si simples que cela ? s'étonna Yuya.

- Oui, affirma Bontenmaru d'une voix assourdie par les éclats du combat, ce sont deux des neuf formes classiques mortelles du kenjutsu. Pour l'instant elle n'a employé que le Sakagesa, coup oblique sur l'épaule gauche, et le Hidarinagi, coup descendant au flanc gauche...

- Mortelles ?

« Heureusement, Akira est un Sacré du Ciel... » songea Yuya.

- Ne pense pas de travers, planche à pain, fit Kyo avec un sourire, juste quil arrive à Tsunae de contrôler sa force...

L'instant d'après, Tsunae était devant Akira

« Quand a t-elle fait ça ? »

une jambe pliée sous elle comme si elle avait pris appui au sol afin de mieux prendre son élan et bondir.

- Il est pour moi, chanta t-elle, Sakakaze ! (coup ascendant, ndlf)

Akira hurla. Il retomba au sol, s'appuya sur un coude pour se relever. Il attrapa un de ses sabres et voulut prendre l'autre, mais

- Tu permets que je te l'emprunte ?

Tsunae avait posé son bâton de bois contre le tronc du chêne, et tenait maintenant l'un des sabres jumeaux d'Akira. Elle joua un instant avec en le faisant tourner par la lame entre ses doigts puis, voyant que le Sacré du Ciel se relevait elle le saisit de la main droite par la garde, glissant celle-ci contre sa joue, jusqu'à son oreille. Sa main gauche se coula contre la lame, et deux de ses doigts vinrent se placer contre la pointe.

- Dis-moi, Akira, par rapport à avant...

Akira fonça sur elle, mais stoppa net lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore disparu. Tous ses sens en alerte, il attendit, nerveux. Il retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la lame froide de son sabre contre sa nuque.

Tsunae, comme agenouillée dans les airs, dans son dos.

L'expression de son visage presque impassible, tranquille.

- ... tu t'es affaibli, non ?

- ... !

- Tsuki ! (coup porté au plus près de l'adversaire, ndlf)

Akira s'écroula au sol, haletant. A genoux, son sabre à la main, le Sacré du Ciel baissa la tête, vaincu. C'est alors qu'il sentit la poignée du jumeau devant son nez. Il releva la tête. Tsunae lui tendait le sabre en le tenant par la lame, entre deux doigts. Elle haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je te le rends. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi.

Il saisit son sabre et Tsunae l'aida à se relever.

oOo


	3. Soirée au clair de lune

Chapitre 3 : 

Soirée au clair de lune.

Yuya se demandait depuis combien de temps ils marchaient. Il lui semblait que l'atmosphère s'était adoucie, depuis qu'Akari, puis Tsunae avaient rejoint le groupe. Akari abreuvait ses compagnons de combat d'un flot quasi ininterrompu d'anecdotes et de blagues diverses, ponctuant chaque phrase - ou presque - de son rire clair. La chasseuse de prime avançait aux côtés de Tsunae. Elle pouvait presque sentir son aura, immense, prête à bondir, s'étirant autour d'elle comme des fils de soie légers et dangereux... et aux reflets pourtant si sereins, si fascinants.

Yuya s'était sentie d'emblée attirée par ce Sacré du Ciel, peut-être simplement parce qu'elles étaient les seules femmes du groupe, mais aussi parce que Yuya se rendait compte que Tsunae représentait un idéal de force et de courage, de volonté et de maîtrise parfaite de soi. Les quelques questions que Yuya lui avait posées ne lui avaient pas véritablement apporté de réponse, Tsunae répondant évasivement, ou bien éludant la question par un simple « pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir ? » accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique. Yuya avait juste réussi à extirper d'elle son but : elle était ici afin de tuer les Mibu. Pourquoi ? Tsunae n'avait pas répondu et avait allongé le pas pour rejoindre Bontenmaru qui essayait d'allumer un feu - Kyo ayant décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit... et Luciole déjà partit dans les étoiles.

oOo

- Il y a encore deux portes à franchir pour atteindre le palais du Ying et du Yang... fit Tsunae alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'un feu. Seule Yuya s'était éloignée, souhaitant profiter de la proximité d'une rivière pour se rafraîchir.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Akari.

- ...

Kyo garda le silence. Assis au sol, sa main nonchalamment appuyée contre son sabre, il fixait les flammes vives. Sasuke rangea son bilboquet. Tigre Rouge, allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, soupira et se redressa.

- Il y a donc deux portes en plus... fit Bontenmaru.

- Pourtant on nous avait bien dit qu'il n'y en avait que cinq... protesta faiblement Luciole.

- Même toi, tu en étais persuadé ? ironisa Akira - faisant allusion au fait que Luciole avait rejoint les Cinq Planètes afin de se battre contre Kyo.

- « On » vous aura menti, répliqua Tsunae - occultant la remarque d'Akira. Et puis vous n'avez pas compris. La prochaine porte est celle qui ouvre sur la partie inférieure du palais. La porte du Vent.

- Et alors ? grinça Kyo. On l'explose, point.

- Je te conseille pas d'essayer. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves...

- Il y a un gardien ? demanda Tigre Rouge.

- Théoriquement, non. C'est juste le mécanisme de la porte qui pose problème : il faudrait une force élémentale pour l'ouvrir.

- Où as-tu appris ça ? fit Sasuke d'un ton incisif, presque menaçant.

- Le vent déforme peut-être les sons, mais il ne ment jamais, répliqua Tsunae.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis Sasuke émit un petit soupir amusé et repris son bilboquet.

- Tsunae, pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda alors Akira d'une voix où pointait l'agacement.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas accepter sa présence ici, et ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa défaite cuisante contre Tsunae.

L'interpellée le considéra un instant sans répondre, sans laisser transparaître ni colère, ni amusement. Seulement une lueur sauvage, qui traversa ses yeux bleus l'espace d'une courte seconde.

- Je suis ici à la recherche de quelqu'un, finit-elle enfin par dire avec froideur, et aussi pour tuer les Mibu. Tous, autant qu'ils sont.

Puis Tsunae, sans plus ajouter un mot, se leva et disparut avec la brise, dans les ténèbres du couvert des arbres.

- Eh ! Attends ! cria Tigre Rouge en se redressant brutalement.

- Ca ne servirait à rien, Tigre Rouge, trancha Bontenmaru. On n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

- Elle est toujours comme ça... ajouta Luciole.

- Ca vous convient, comme excuse ? grinça Akira. On ne sait même pas si elle...

- Mais tu la connais aussi bien que nous, le coupa Akari, alors cesse de râler. Ce n'est pas bon pour le teint.

Akira préféra se perdre silencieusement dans la contemplation des flammes crépitantes.

oOo

Yuya poussa un soupir de contentement. L'eau de la rivière était d'une température vraiment idéale... La jeune femme se laissa bercer un moment par le doux clapotis de l'onde. Depuis que Shinrei avait introduit le dragon dans son corps, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre moment de quiétude... Elle se promit néanmoins de faire attention à Tigre Rouge et son talent de voyeur invétéré.

Yuya laissa errer son regard sur la voûte céleste parsemée d'étoiles. Elle entendait des éclats de voix provenant du camp, et le reflet des flammes vives lui apparaissait quelque fois au travers de la végétation. Le groupe n'avait toujours pas quitté la forêt immense, qui semblait encore s'étendre à l'infini. Yuya se demanda encore combien de temps il leur faudrait pour atteindre le palais du Ying et du Yang.

C'est alors qu'un mouvement sur la berge attira son attention. Tsunae sortit des fourrés qui bordaient la rivière et, voyant Yuya, la Sacré du Ciel sourit.

- Yuya... tu permets que je prenne un bain avec toi ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama la jeune femme ravie d'avoir de la compagnie.

Tsunae se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, les plia avec soin avant de les déposer sur un rocher, puis, nue, elle plongea avec délice dans l'eau. La chasseuse de primes ne devinait plus sa présence que par les bulles d'air qui remontaient régulièrement. Un « blub ! » derrière elle la fit se retourner... et Tsunae, crevant la surface, émergea devant elle, rejetant sa natte derrière son dos.

Les deux jeunes femmes contemplèrent un moment ensemble les étoiles étincelantes qui brillaient au-dessus d'elles.

- Yuya, dit Tsunae très doucement, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été un peu brutale lorsque tu me posais des questions.

La chasseuse de primes lui présenta son plus beau sourire.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas dévoiler ton passé... C'est un peu la même chose pour Kyo et les autres.

- Dis-moi, Yuya, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune femme comme toi accompagne Kyo et se retrouve mêlée aux tristes histoires des Mibu ?

Alors Yuya lui raconta tout, depuis le début. Comment son grand frère Nozomu avait été assassiné, comment elle-même était devenue chasseuse de primes afin de pouvoir retrouver l'assassin et venger son frère, comment sa route avait croisé celle de Kyoshiro Mibu et de Kyo aux yeux de démon, comment tout cela en était arrivé là... Yuya fut heureuse de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre, qui l'écoutait avec attention, sans l'interrompre. Elle se sentit déborder de confiance pour cette femme qu'elle venait seulement de rencontrer et qui pourtant lui semblait si proche... Finalement, son flot de paroles s'interrompit. Yuya avait terminé par la confiance qu'elle plaçait en Kyo et les autres, ce qu'elle avait découvert, sa peur, ses angoisses muettes face à son destin.

Tsunae observa un bref moment de silence, attendant que l'écho de la voix de Yuya s'éteigne.

- Yuya... dit-elle finalement ... tu es forte. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, car comme je connais les Sacré du Ciel, malgré ce qu'ils peuvent raconter parfois, ils te protègeront... et je crois que tu as un peu découvert leur force. Kyo aussi. D'après ce que tu me dis, tu lui fais confiance, tu as foi en lui. Si je peux te donner un conseil, continue sur cette voie. Et continue de suivre ton destin.

- ...

Yuya ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce que lui avait dit Tsunae l'avait rassurée, réconfortée. Elle se sentait bien, auprès de la Sacré du Ciel... c'était une présence sereine, rassurante. Comme celle de son grand frère.

- Merci.

- De rien. C'est normal.

- Tsunae...

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question, moi aussi ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre...

- Je t'écoute. Je te dois bien ça.

- ... pourquoi... dans quel but es-tu ici ? Veux-tu réellement tuer les Mibu ?

- Ca fait deux question, ça, non ? rétorqua Tsunae avec ironie.

Yuya, gênée, ne sut que répondre. Tsunae lui adressa un sourire, puis leva son regard vers la voûte céleste, laissant la pâle clarté du croissant de lune et celle des étoiles baigner son visage d'une lueur pure, spectrale.

- ... j'ai...

La jeune femme interrogea les étoiles du regard, semblant chercher un moyen de s'exprimer. Elle soupira.

- ... je recherche... les assassins de mon clan. Les Mibu... ont jadis exterminé ma famille et mon peuple... et aujourd'hui, ils me traquent encore. Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... et surtout savoir pourquoi. Je suis donc « de votre côté » ... termina t-elle avec un sourire cynique.

Yuya songea qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux la jeune femme. Celle-ci bougea un peu dans l'eau, puis se redressa, découvrant sa poitrine et son dos nu barré de sa tresse dégoulinante d'eau. Yuya poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Dans le dos de Tsunae, sur son épaule gauche était tatoué un magnifique dragon, qui se tortillait presque sauvagement entre ses deux omoplates... et semblait dormir.

- Hmm ?

Tsunae inclina légèrement la tête de côté en voyant l'expression surprise de Yuya.

- Heu... le dragon, sur ton épaule...

- Ah... c'est rien. Juste un tatouage.

- On dirait presque qu'il va se réveiller...

- ...

A l'étonnement de la chasseuse de primes, le regard de Tsunae devint sombre, presque... sauvage, farouche. Elle y discerna aussi un souffle profond de tristesse... Yuya jugea qu'il serait bon de changer de conversation.

- Tsunae, tu ne défais pas ta tresse ? Tes cheveux ne vont pas sécher correctement, si tu les laisses ainsi.

La jeune femme, jouant le jeu, fit claquer la corde humide qui retenait ses cheveux, puis elle les dénoua calmement. La masse opulente et sombre retomba en une lourde cascade sur ses épaules, son cou, glissa sur ses seins comme une pèlerine de soie noire. Yuya ne put retenir une exclamation admirative devant la magnifique chevelure de la jeune femme.

- Ca va mieux comme ça ?

- Ils sont vraiment superbes.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres minces de Tsunae.

oOo


	4. La Porte du Vent

Chapitre 4 : 

La porte du Vent.

La forêt s'étendait maintenant derrière eux, masse immense de verdure sereine qui ployait doucement ses branches sous la brise légère. Le groupe s'avançait sur une nouvelle plaine, plus vaste que la première, et qui semblait ici aussi ne jamais vouloir cesser d'atteindre l'horizon. Yuya remarqua avec joie que ses craintes au sujet de Tsunae et Akira étaient vaines : le jeune Sacré du Ciel semblait plus détendu, plus ouvert à sa présence depuis la veille. Elle avait senti de la rancune et du ressentiment de sa part à cause de sa défaite, mais visiblement Yuya se trompait ; les deux Sacrés du Ciel paraissaient s'entendre à merveille, comme si le combat n'avait été qu'une espèce de formalité. Yuya se demandait encore si c'était de Tsunae dont Akira lui avait parlé dans la grotte... A côté de la chasseuse de primes, Tigre Rouge sifflotait allègrement. Kyo ouvrait la marche, comme toujours, collé de près par Akari qui ne cessait de s'extasier sur la beauté du paysage alentour. Luciole semblait - encore - dans les nuages, suivant distraitement du regard un papillon aux ailes grenat qui voletait autour d'eux, et Sasuke faisait comme de coutume claquer sans relâche la corde de son bilboquet.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant des heures, traversant d'un pas rapide la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'il atteignirent une forêt... qui sembla trop familière à Yuya.

- Cet endroit me dit quelque chose... dit Tigre comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

- On tourne en rond ou quoi ? s'étonna Akari.

Le groupe pénétra dans l'ombre rassurante des premiers arbres.

Yuya dut se rendre à l'évidence ; ils étaient déjà passés par ici. La chasseuse de primes se tourna vers Kyo.

- Kyo, on est déjà passé par là.

- Je sais, planche à pain, répliqua Kyo avec un sourire sardonique. Ton manque d'orientation est vraiment contagieux.

- QUOI ? s'emporta Yuya. Alors que je...

- Pff...

Ne faisant pas attention à l'altercation entre Kyo et Yuya, Tsunae interrogea Akira du regard.

- Akira ? Tu sens quelque chose ?

- Comme une aura maléfique ? Non. Il n'y a rien.

- A quoi songes-tu, Tsu ? demanda Bontenmaru derrière eux.

- Je me demande si ce ne serait pas une illusion... répondit distraitement l'interpellée.

- He... ?

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu. Bontenmaru et Sasuke levèrent la tête. La jeune femme se tenait au-dessus d'eux, en appui sur une branche à plusieurs mètres de haut. Tigre poussa un sifflement.

- Eh ! Tu veux faire quoi, là haut ?

- Attendez-moi ici, j'en ai pour un instant.

Elle disparut de nouveau, bondissant dans les airs et s'évanouissant avec la brise légère, s'appuyant quelques secondes à peine sur des branches avant de repartir de plus belle. Elle atteignit bientôt la cime de l'arbre, une main appuyée sur le tronc. Tsunae scruta avec attention l'horizon. Un souffle de vent siffla à son oreille, et elle se concentra pour mieux l'écouter.

- Hum...

C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait.

Elle sauta dans le vide.

oOo

Sasuke se demandait où la Sacré du Ciel voulait en venir. Allait-elle les trahir ? Méfiant, l'adolescent tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. C'est alors que Tsunae réapparut, agenouillée au sol afin de mieux amortir sa chute. Elle se releva dans un léger nuage de poussière.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Nous ne tournons pas en rond, nous sommes coincés dans une illusion générée par un kekkaï.

- Tu as vu où se trouvaient les sources ?

- Oui. Quatre piliers sur lesquels on a appliqué des incantations et répartis en carré... simple mais efficace.

- Bon, l'idéal serait de se séparer et de les briser, non ? hasarda Tigre.

- Tss... souffla Kyo. T'es con. Y'a juste à en éclater un et l'illusion se brise. Où est le plus proche ? termina t-il sans prêter la moindre attention aux vives protestations de Tigre Rouge.

- A environ deux kilomètres plus à l'est.

- On y va.

Kyo s'engagea plus profondément dans la forêt, bientôt suivit par le reste du groupe.

Ils marchèrent ainsi au travers de la végétation, qui devenait de plus en plus dense et sombre, pendant quelques minutes encore. Puis ils tombèrent soudain sur une petite clairière au centre de laquelle un pilier de bois se dressait. Couvert de rectangles de papier blanc sur lesquels étaient inscrits des tantras. Akari en arracha un et l'observa d'un oeil mauvais.

- Pff... celui qui a fait ça est un nul.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Yuya.

- Vouloir nous piéger dans un kekkaï est ridicule. C'est le meilleur moyen de prouver sa lâcheté.

Le Sacré du Ciel se plaqua un air suffisant au visage, puis reprit d'un ton orgueilleux :

- Et puis j'aurais très bien pu le trouver toute seule, ce tour de passe-passe, mais je voulais vous faire courir encore un moment. Ah la la, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu la ramènes, Tsu ?

- On retrouve notre Akari... soupira Bontenmaru.

- Tu trouves quelque chose à redire, Bonten le bêta ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Akira soupira, excédé.

- Bon, on le brise, ce pilier, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Sasuke.

Un sourire sardonique éclaira le visage de Kyo. Il saisit son sabre et fit siffler la lame en le sortant de son fourreau. Puis le démon s'approcha du pilier... et du tranchant de son arme le coupa nettement en deux. La partie supérieure s'inclina dangereusement avant de s'effondrer dans un grincement sinistre.

oOo

La porte était véritablement immense, et admirablement ouvragée : soutenant une pesante arcade de pierre grisâtre, les deux battants d'acier noirci étaient ornés de volutes et d'arabesques aux reflets d'un vert intense. Au centre de la porte, encastré entre les deux battants, un trou profond d'où partaient les tracés sinueux. Tigre Rouge tenta de pousser la porte mais, sentant une résistance, il commença à pousser plus fort. Il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas. Tigre se tourna vers Kyo, qui haussa les épaules, narquois.

Sasuke, sans cesser de faire claquer son jouet, leva le regard vers Luciole.

- Elle a dit qu'il fallait une force élémentale...

- Ah...

Devant le manque total de lucidité du Sacré du Ciel, Akira soupira et s'avança à son tour vers la porte, se plaçant à quelques centimètres des lourds battants d'acier.

L'air environnant se chargea instantanément d'une atmosphère glacée. Des vapeurs transies s'élevèrent mollement, langoureuses, avant de s'appuyer d'un coup sur la porte, la recouvrant entièrement d'un brouillard glacial.

- ...

Au bout d'un moment, Akira laissa retomber son pouvoir.

- Ca ne marche pas... murmura t-il en scrutant la porte.

- Tsunae a dit aussi que c'était la porte du Vent... citèrent alors Bontenmaru et Akari d'une même voix.

A son nom, l'interpellée se tira de sa torpeur évasive. Bontenmaru se tourna vers elle.

- Tsu, tu veux bien essayer ?

Yuya remarqua soudain que le regard de la jeune femme s'était fait de nouveau distant, froid, presque sauvage. Mélancolique. Tsunae sembla baisser les yeux, juste l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de grimper les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte.

- ...

La Sacré du Ciel considéra un instant la porte massive, avant de lever les bras et de les tendre devant elle, paumes tournées vers le trou béant.

- Hmm...

C'est alors qu'une rafale formidable, aussi brève que puissante, balaya la plaine et sembla se diriger droit sur elle, soulevant un fin nuage de poussière et emmêlant leurs cheveux dans une danse folle. Le vent se rassembla, se condensa devant les mains de la jeune femme, l'appel d'air faisait doucement ondoyer ses vêtements autour d'elle et détachait ses cheveux en mèches démentes autour de son visage.

- Ha !

Tsunae avança brusquement ses mains et poussa la boule de vent dans le trou. Quelques volutes de poussière serpentèrent autour de la porte, avant de se faire comme aspirer par la cavité.

Le silence, l'espace de quelques secondes.

C'est au moment où Tsunae laissait retomber ses bras le long de son corps que les fines gravures sur la porte commencèrent à briller étrangement, diffusant une pâle lueur émeraude. Puis les lourds battants, dans un grincement sinistre, s'ouvrirent tout grand.

Tsunae n'attendit pas les autres. Elle ajusta son sabre de bois sur son épaule, puis franchit la porte, entrant dans la clarté éblouissante qui se répandait par l'interstice.

Yuya se tourna vers Akari.

- Alors, c'est aussi cela, la force de Tsunae des Cinq Sacrés du Ciel ?

- Oui, Yuya... dit Akari avec un sourire étrange. Quoique sa force actuelle dépasse encore plus celle qu'elle avait il y a quatre ans...

Akari ne répondit pas au regard inquisiteur que lui portait la chasseuse de primes. Le Sacré du Ciel tourna les talons et suivit Kyo, qui pénétrait à son tour dans le palais du Ying et du Yang. Yuya, indécise, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la pression de la main de Bontenmaru sur son épaule.

- Yuya... ne te pose pas trop de question au sujet de Tsunae. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce qui s'est passé durant ces quatre années...

oOo


	5. Mémoire Scellée

Chapitre 5 : 

Mémoire scellée.

Le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux était immense, et soutenu par d'énormes piliers en ivoire. Le dallage de marbre recouvrant le sol étincelait sous l'éclat flamboyant du soleil, qui pénétrait à flots par les nombreuses fenêtres à croisillons.

- La cinquième et dernière porte est là, droit devant... dit Yuya alors que le groupe traversait le couloir, c'est peut-être là que se trouve le palais du Yin et du Yang de l'ex-Roi Rouge ?

- Alors, Luciole ? fit Bontenmaru, c'est ton pays natal, non ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cet endroit, riposta vaguement l'interpellé, je ne le connais pas trop. Une chose est certaine... termina t-il.

- Quoi donc ? le coupèrent Akira et Bontenmaru d'une même voix.

- C'est tout droit, non ? hasarda Luciole en pointant le couloir de son arme.

- ...

- Je me demande si on aurait pas mieux fait de suivre Shinrei... murmura Bontenmaru d'un air lointain.

- Ah, je me souviens d'autre chose... Nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus au Palais du Yin et du Yang, il se trouve au bout du couloir. Mais le couloir se divise ensuite en quatre voies. Une seule d'entre-elles mène au Palais.

- « Une seule » ? s'exclama Bontenmaru. Laquelle ?

- ...

- Tu as oublié, c'est ça ! grinça Bontenmaru

- ...

- Aucun sens de l'orientation ! Zéro !

- Mais je suis toujours venu accompagné... protesta faiblement l'autre.

- Luciole, tu te reposes toujours sur autrui, s'énerva Akira, voilà pourquoi !

Kyo écoutait l'altercation d'une oreille distraite, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Akari, collée à son bras, roucoulait allègrement. Tsunae et Yuya suivaient avec amusement les échanges de gentillesses entre le trio, Tigre Rouge et Sasuke s'échangeaient des commentaires aigres-doux.

- Luciole se trompe... dit soudainement Tsunae.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée, au milieu du couloir. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsu ? demanda Bontenmaru.

Les autres s'étaient aussi tournés vers la jeune femme, l'interrogeant du regard.

- ...

Tsunae secoua la tête, comme si elle tentait de disperser ce qui occultait sa mémoire.

Quelque chose de lointain et de très flou lui revenait, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le saisir, il lui échappait, tel un papillon évanescent qui s'évanouissait dans les brumes de sa conscience.

La Sacré du Ciel leva finalement la tête, parcourant du regard les murs fins du couloir, et son cœur commença à cogner dans sa poitrine. Une vague interrogation l'effleura, de très loin. La bouche sèche, Tsunae serrait son sabre d'une main, jusqu'à en faire crisser le bois brut. Ses phalanges blanchirent.

- Tsunae ? fit Yuya d'une voix inquiète.

L'interpellée ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, des fragments de souvenir, des éclats de voix, des bribes de sons et d'odeurs se mirent à tournoyer furieusement.

« des... mots...

_Tsu..._

qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Si tu tiens pas mieux ton sabre, tu sais ce qui t'attend !_

des sabres qui s'entrechoquent... des hurlements... la guerre ?

_T'as pas de nom ? Bah va falloir t'en donner un..._

Bontenmaru... ?

_Arrête, Tsu ! reviens à toi ! _

...

_Tu n'as pas de nom. Tu n'en as jamais eu._

... arrêtez...

_Tu vas tout oublier, démon parjure. Même ta souffrance, tu ne t'en souviendras pas._

...oublié... j'ai tout... oublié... ?

_Mais est-ce que tu vas seulement _

_parvenir à sortir d'ici..._

_VIVANTE ?_

... ! »

- Hhh !

- Tsunae ?

Le sabre de bois lui glissa des doigts

_ clang_ !

et tomba sinistrement au sol.

- Ah !

Tsunae ouvrit brutalement les yeux et croisa ceux de Yuya, qui l'appelait encore d'une voix inquiète.

- Tsunae ?

- Je... suis... je suis déjà venue ici ?

- Quoi ?

Bontenmaru écarta doucement Yuya et saisit Tsunae par les épaules.

- Tsunae... regarde-moi !

La jeune femme leva sur lui des yeux vagues, hagards. Elle semblait perdue.

- Tsu, calme-toi !

Elle secoua la tête, essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Puis la jeune femme repoussa Bontenmaru d'un geste.

- Ca va, Bontenmaru. Ca va...

Le Sacré du Ciel fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Un coup d'œil à Akari lui fit confirmer ce qu'il pensait ; il y a quatre ans, Tsunae n'aurait pas réagit comme ça. Que s'était-il passé ? Akari observait Tsunae avec le même air inquiet et perplexe à la fois. La jeune femme semblait perdue, comme tirée entre deux réalités qu'elle s'efforçait de saisir, malgré sa peur. La chaman songea que Tsunae n'allait pas bien, au contraire. Pas bien du tout.

La jeune femme considéra un moment le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux, ramassa son sabre de bois et souffla, profondément.

- Je me souviens être passée par ici, dit-elle enfin.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose mais Bontenmaru l'interrompit d'un geste ; il connaissait suffisamment Tsunae pour savoir qu'elle irait au bout de sa pensée.

- Au-delà de ce couloir, il y a une porte qui s'ouvre sur les bas-fonds du Palais du Yin et du Yang, fit-elle après un moment de silence.

- Alors, ça veut dire qu'on est presque arrivés ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Tigre Rouge.

- Non, Tigre, intervint Bontenmaru. On est très loin du but, au contraire.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Sasuke.

Yuya se rendit compte que les visages d'Akari et Bontenmaru s'étaient assombris un peu plus. La chaman arborait une expression infiniment triste, et le Sacré du Ciel contemplait Tsunae avec un air protecteur, amer. A quoi songeaient-ils à ce moment-là ? Yuya ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle commençait à en effleurer une vague idée. Et elle ne savait que faire. La chasseuse de prime enserra d'une main tremblante le col de son kimono et s'efforça de dissimuler son trouble.

- Tsunae, dit alors Akira, où ce couloir mène t-il ?

Son ton était froid, indifférent. Bontenmaru lui lança un regard noir, auquel le jeune Sacré du Ciel ne fit pas attention. Kyo poussa un soupir excédé et lâcha un imperceptible « gaki... »

- Le couloir... murmura Tsunae comme pour elle-même... le couloir conduit aux sous-sols du Palais du Yin et du Yang... En bas, tout en bas de la Tour Rouge...

Des traits durs marquaient son visage, son regard s'était voilé de tristesse. De toute son aura émanait une détresse infinie, mêlée de haine et de rage impuissante. Tigre Rouge se demanda un moment pourquoi la jeune femme semblait si amère, si seule. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Tsunae qui se mettait en marche.

Un pas après l'autre, la jeune femme reprenait sa route.

Son aura, froide, distante, s'étendait de nouveau de manière paresseuse, comme des fils de soie légers et dangereux.

- Tsunae ? s'interrogea Tigre Rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? rétorqua la jeune femme en se retournant à moitié.

Bontenmaru eut un sourire, Akari lâcha un soupir, mi-soulagé, mi-amusé. Kyo souriait.

Le petit groupe reprit son avancée.

oOo

Fubuki poussa un soupir excédé et laissa retomber sa vision. Autour de lui, les Sages le regardaient avec intérêt. Seul Hishigi, adossé à une colonne, semblait détaché de tout, comme à son habitude.

- Fubuki, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Tokito.

- Ils arrivent dans les sous-sols de la Tour Rouge.

Le Sage esquissa un sourire sarcastique. Tokito eut un petit rire amusé.

- Ah oui ? C'est pas mal ! s'exclama t-il. Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines...

Yuan frotta son pouce contre son index et fit voleter autour de son visage une petite hélice de bambou.

- Le labyrinthe des souterrains finira par les perdre, fit-il d'un air laconique. Dommage, j'aimerais bien dire bonjour à mon disciple adoré...

- Rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser, répliqua Tokito, puisque ce qui ne concerne pas le plan de résurrection de Nobunaga n'est que divertissement.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas amusés, reconnut Yuan avec un fin sourire.

Fubuki se releva et attacha son sabre à son obi de soie. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Hishigi. Celui-ci se détacha de la colonne et, d'un pas rapide, rejoignit sans un mot les trois Sages au centre de la pièce.

- Les douze Généraux Sacrés sont prêts, ainsi que les Guerriers fous, fit-il.

- Et si on allait les rejoindre ?

oOo


	6. Le Cinquième Sacré du Ciel ?

Chapitre 6 : 

Le Cinquième Sacré du Ciel ? 

De hauteur impressionnante, la porte qui ouvrait sur les souterrains de la Tour Rouge portait l'inscription « Malheur » tracée à la peinture rouge. Étrangement, alors que le couloir baignait dans la lumière éclatante qui régnait au dehors, la porte paraissait plongée dans une obscurité sinistre, mauvaise.

- Voilà donc la porte qui mène à la Tour Rouge... souffla Yuya.

L'aura qui émanait de cet endroit la fit frissonner malgré elle. Les colonnes immenses qui encadraient la porte étaient comme souillées de sang, tant la peinture sombre qui les recouvrait était partie par endroits.

Sasuke fit claquer la corde de son bilboquet une dernière fois avant de le ranger.

- Il n'y a pas de gardien ? s'étonna Tigre.

Un silence pesant, presque menaçant, planait sur le corridor. Leurs voix résonnaient facilement contre les murs, et l'écho de leurs pas se répercutait longtemps, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait se perdre et se répéter à l'infini.

- Oui, mais une chose est sûre, fit Sasuke, les douze Généraux Sacrés nous attendent derrière cette porte.

Son visage se crispa. Il songeait à Kotaro, son ami d'enfance, et qui maintenant voulait le tuer. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre plus ; Kyo partit d'un petit rire moqueur.

- Et alors ? Celui qui se met en travers de mon chemin, je le bute.

oOo

- Dis, Kyo...

- Tais-toi et avance.

- Ne te crois pas mieux placé pour donner des ordres, Bonten.

- J'tai rien demandé, Akari.

- ... je veux me battre aussi...

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Luciole.

- Tu veux te battre aussi, Akira ?

- Arrêtez, on va nous repérer.

- C'est pas ce qu'on cherche ?

- Non, Luciole. Pour le moment, on observe et c'est tout.

- Ah...

- J'ai dit ; pour le moment.

Kyo, en tête de groupe, sourit à la réponse de Bontenmaru. Lui aussi avait hâte de passer à l'action... et pour l'instant, tout était passablement tranquille.

Le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux semblait interminables tant l'étroite galerie, creusée à même la roche, paraissait s'étirer, s'allonger sous le dos de la terre et n'avoir aucune fin. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'écho. Seul un bruit humide d'eau filtrant la roche leur parvenait, par intermittences. Une lueur bleutée émanait de la roche.

Luciole, complètement à côté - pour changer - se laissait distancer, régulièrement rappelé à l'ordre par Tigre Rouge, sous le regard narquois de Kyo.

Akari et Yuya discutaient entre elles, parfois rejointes par Tsunae. Akira préférait ne rien dire, se contentant de marcher. Le jeune homme trouvait cela trop tranquille à son goût.

Les Sacrés du Ciel s'arrêtèrent nets, sous le regard surpris de Yuya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tigre.

Sasuke sentait quelque chose, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il attendit, l'oreille aux aguets. Un silence oppressant les enveloppa.

Akira fit glisser ses sabres hors de leurs fourreaux.

- Yuya, écarte-toi, glissa Tsunae à la chasseuse de primes.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Combien ils sont ? demanda Akari.

- Suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie de les compter... fit Bontenmaru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Tigre.

Kyo eut un sourire ironique.

C'est à se moment là que, surgissant de sous une arcade plongée dans l'ombre, des soldats fondirent sur eux dans un ensemble parfait.

- Des Mibu... ? s'exclama Yuya.

Elle sentit Kyo qui la jetait contre le mur et s'appuyait contre elle alors que l'un des guerriers tombait sur eux. Il émit un son étranglé avant de s'écrouler au sol, un sabre de bois planté dans la gorge.

Tsunae interrogea Kyo du regard, et le démon lui envoya un sourire entendu, qui n'échappa pas à Akari.

- A nous, les Sacrés du Ciel ! chantonna la chaman avec enthousiasme.

Et sans que Sasuke ou Tigre Rouge n'aient pu réagir, les cinq se lançaient à l'assaut des Mibu.

- Raaaaah ! gronda Bontenmaru. Voilà enfin mon tour !

Akira plongea en avant et fit jouer le tranchant de ses sabres. Des guerriers s'effondrèrent dans une gerbe d'écume sanglante.

Tsunae évita aisément les attaques des guerriers et, fouillant rapidement dans sa ceinture, elle sortit deux manches courts finement ouvragés... mais sans lame.

- Comment va-t-elle se battre avec ça ? s'étonna Yuya.

La Sacré du Ciel, tout en esquivant les assauts répétés et vains des soldats Mibu, se concentra un instant. Un brusque vent s'éleva, se dirigeant droit sur elle, et enveloppa les deux manches d'un souffle puissant, avant de se condenser en deux lames parfaitement identiques, courtes et légèrement recourbées, à l'équilibre parfait. Les deux lames brillèrent un instant d'un éclat métallique et sauvage, avant de voler dans les airs comme des souffles mortels, déchirant les chairs, les muscles, tranchant les veines et éclaboussant Tsunae de sang. La jeune femme semblait avoir débuté une danse envoûtante, magique, et foudroyante.

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! s'écria Tigre. Il faut...

- Bouge pas, Tigre Rouge, enjoignit Kyo en s'installant tranquillement au sol. Laisse-les se débrouiller seuls.

- Pourquoi veux-tu nous retenir ? s'énerva Sasuke. C'est de la folie ! Si on ne se dépêche pas, ils vont...

- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide, l'interrompit Kyo sans daigner se relever.

oOo

Luciole se laissait acculer contre le mur, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la pierre froide dans son dos qu'il esquissa un sourire - avant de faire brûler le long de sa lame une flamme avide.

D'un revers, il envoya sur ses assaillants un flot de feu intense, et les guerriers autour de lui partirent en cendres, carbonisés.

oOo

Ses deux lames voltigeaient dans les airs, sans relâche et sans merci. Les sabres courts coupaient, tranchaient, tailladaient, tuaient, les cadavres de ses victimes s'amoncelaient sans cesse sur le sol, leur sang mêlé faisait comme un voile écarlate recouvrant le sol rocheux. Akira semblait ne rien ressentir tant son visage n'exprimait plus qu'une intense concentration. Seul un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait que les Sacrés du Ciel se retrouvaient enfin. Comme autrefois. Cette époque où Kyo et eux cinq étaient ensemble.

oOo

Bontenmaru bondit souplement et assena un coup de pied bien senti à son adversaire, dont les os du crâne émirent un craquement singulier. Le guerrier s'effondra, mort, par-dessus les cadavres de ses comparses.

- Tsunae, dit-il à la jeune femme alors qu'ils se retrouvaient adossés l'un à l'autre, tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu, je me débrouillerai !

Elle fit tournoyer ses deux lames au-dessus de sa tête et trancha littéralement en deux cinq guerriers d'un revers bien ajusté. Tsunae bondit agilement dans les airs, alors qu'une formidable aura combative se dégageait de son corps.

- Element Line !

Une énorme bourrasque brûlante fusa de tout son être et chargea les soldats Mibu qui s'approchaient de trop près. Enveloppés par un souffle ardent, dans un long cri muet, ils sentirent leurs chairs fondre, se liquéfier, facilitant un chemin vers les muscles, les nerfs, les entrailles, les os. Akari, Yuya, Sasuke, Tigre Rouge et Bontenmaru observèrent en silence les bribes de squelettes s'agiter doucement sous l'appel d'air brûlant, puis, emprisonnés dans leur geôle flamboyante, s'annihiler dans un long murmure crépitant, disparaissant dans le néant.

- C'est de la triche ! c'est de la triche ! protesta vaguement Luciole.

« Elle est devenue si... puissante ! » songea Akari avec une pointe d'inquiétude, mêlée à un soupçon de crainte. « Qu'a t-elle fait... qu'a t-elle subi pour atteindre un tel niveau ? »

Akira siffla en évitant un coup d'estoc, ce qui fit réagir Akari ; des ennemis étaient encore debout et continuaient de les harceler. Il était temps d'en finir...

Luciole émit un grognement de protestation et fit crépiter des flammes menaçantes au bout de son arme.

Les Cinq Sacrés du Ciel se retrouvèrent bientôt adossés au centre du carnage. Tous les guerriers étaient tombés, teintant le sol de leur sang vermeil.

Bontenmaru éclata de rire.

Tsunae nettoya ses lames en sifflotant et les glissa à sa ceinture, du côté gauche.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battus ensemble, s'amusa Akari.

oOo

- Hmm... j'avais besoin de me dérouiller... souffla Tsunae en s'étirant.

- Après quatre ans, c'est une bonne reprise pour les Cinq Sacrés du Ciel, dit Yuya fortement impressionnée.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit soudain. La chasseuse de primes la sentit devenir distante, froide. Insaisissable.

- Tsunae ?

Et quand l'interpellée se tourna vers elle, Yuya se rendit compte que son regard s'était voilé de tristesse.

- Pas cinq, Yuya. Quatre.

- Hein ?

Mais pour toute réponse, Tsunae se détourna et partit dans le couloir, à la suite des autres qui les distançaient déjà.

La chasseuse de primes eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Bontenmaru se poser sur son épaule.

- Allons-y, Yuya. Ne les faisons pas attendre.

Le ton qu'il employait lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas lui poser de questions, quand bien même elles lui brûlaient les lèvres.

oOo

Après un long moment encore de marche, le petit groupe se retrouva face à un nouveau problème ; le couloir se divisait en deux.

- Tsunae, tu te souviens par où tu es sortie ? demanda Akari.

Mais pour toute réponse, la jeune femme dénia d'un signe de tête. Si le corridor aux parois bleutées lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, ses souvenirs restaient encore flous et se dérobaient à elle, sans relâche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fit Sasuke d'une voix pas plus inquiète que ça.

- Il va falloir qu'on se sépare... pensa Bontenmaru à voix haute.

oOo

Le jeune homme serra les poings et ravala son amertume au souvenir du regard indifférent de Kyo. Se retrouver avec Bontenmaru et Yuya était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait, mais il voulait faire honneur à son statut de Sacré du Ciel. Toutefois, les railleries ininterrompues de Tigre Rouge avaient commencé à l'exaspérer - relativement au fait que c'était Tsunae, et non Kyo, qui avait dissuadé le Sacré du Ciel d'émettre la moindre objection. Voir Akira se faire dépasser par une femme était un spectacle en effet plutôt surprenant...

Akira maugréa quelques imprécations à ce souvenir et se laissa un peu distancer.

Yuya, plongée dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit même pas.

- Tu penses encore à Tsunae, n'est-ce pas ?

Bontenmaru s'était placé à sa hauteur. Son imposante stature la rassurait un peu.

- ... oui...

La chasseuse de primes se rappela le moment qui avait suivi la décision de Kyo.

Tsunae s'était dirigée vers Yuya et l'avait attirée un moment à l'écart.

_ - Yuya, surtout sois bien prudente._

_ - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fit la chasseuse de primes avec un large sourire._

_ - Tu me dis ça mais ça ne t'empêche pas de l'être, toi..._

_Yuya ne sut que répondre. Tsunae semblait lire dans son cœur comme dans un livre ouvert... _

_ - Tsunae..._

_Elle perdait peu à peu le voile joyeux qu'elle s'efforçait de montrer. Devant Tsunae, elle sentait que son masque devenait inutile, mais cela la soulagea. Yuya baissa la tête._

_ - ..._

_La Sacré du Ciel soupira, puis saisit Yuya par le menton et la força à la regarder. _

_ - Yuya, je te l'ai dit, tu es forte. Tu peux te débrouiller seule. Mais ça va devenir de plus en plus dangereux, il ne faut pas le cacher. Tu dois t'attendre à tout, en particulier de la part des Douze Généraux Sacrés. _

_Yuya acquiesça. Tsunae plongea la main dans sa chemise et fourragea un bref instant, avant d'en sortir une longue chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme de plume, ornée d'entrelacs dorés._

_ - Le symbole du Vent, dit Tsunae en faisant doucement tourner la chaîne entre ses doigts, mon symbole._

_Tsunae la passa au cou de Yuya et la fit glisser dans l'encolure de son kimono._

_ - La force de l'élément te protègera. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là._

_La chasseuse de primes sentait le poids rassurant du pendentif sur sa poitrine. Il n'était pas froid comme elle l'avait craint un moment, il dégageait une chaleur vivifiante, apaisante. Yuya leva vers Tsunae un regard chargé de reconnaissance, et Tsunae lui répondit par un petit sourire, plein de gentillesse, d'affection. Un regard de..._

_ - A tout à l'heure, petite sœur._

_Yuya, surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis un large sourire illumina son visage._

- Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a répondu, tout à l'heure, dit enfin Yuya à Bontenmaru alors que le trio progressait dans le couloir. Pourquoi ne se considère t-elle pas comme un Sacré du Ciel ?

Bontenmaru eut un sourire teinté d'amertume.

- Elle semble si triste... si renfermée sur elle-même... et pourtant... pourtant...

Yuya hésita à poursuivre. Le dragon borgne poussa un soupir et se décida à répondre aux questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous mêmes ignorons sur elle. Ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque Kyo l'a recueillie, elle savait déjà se battre.

- Mais si Tsunae a été entraînée avant que vous ne la rencontriez... elle devait être si jeune !

- C'était une machine à tuer, Yuya, fit Bontenmaru.

- Hein ?

- Enfermée depuis la petite enfance, on ne lui a appris qu'à se battre... pour son clan.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore... admit Bontenmaru.

Akira, derrière eux, serra un peu plus les poings, marquant de ses ongles des lunules violacées dans ses paumes. Le jeune homme ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pour quelle raison il réagissait ainsi. Des souvenirs empreints d'aigreur et d'amertume refaisaient surface, et qu'il essaya de refouler. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ?

- Kyo l'a acceptée dans notre groupe comme il avait accepté Akari, sans se poser de questions. Et on s'est évertués à lui apprendre la vie. Parce que quand elle est arrivée parmi nous, on s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'elle ne savait rien. Absolument rien.

- C'est horrible... souffla Yuya.

- Moi-même, je ne parviens pas à la comprendre, parfois. Mais une chose est sûre...

- Bontenmaru, si tu arrêtais un peu ? le coupa sèchement Akira.

Une colère sourde pointait dans sa voix. Yuya et Bontenmaru se tournèrent vers le jeune homme immobile au milieu du couloir.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? persifla le Sacré du Ciel. Tu la peins comme s'il fallait la plaindre, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle n'est pas en train de nous trahir ? Kyo ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait quand il l'a trouvée sortant d'on ne sait où !

Bontenmaru croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine et toisa le jeune homme, le laissant déverser sa rancœur, sa jalousie.

Yuya, indécise, ne savait plus quoi penser.

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces quatre années, et tu voudrais qu'elle soit comme avant ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr de...

Mais Bontenmaru, excédé, l'interrompit d'un geste brusque.

- Dis-moi, Akira, si j'en crois la rumeur, tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue ? Pourtant, elle et toi vous entendiez très bien malgré le fait que tu l'aies jalousée pendant un bon moment...

Le jeune homme serra les poings encore plus fort, enfonçant ses ongles plus profondément dans ses paumes. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ?

Yuya se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur. Le visage du Sacré du Ciel se crispa sous la colère, la rage, l'amertume. Et lui, Akira, décida de s'éloigner en vitesse sans répondre à l'attaque de Bontenmaru, tournant le dos au regard interloqué de Yuya et celui, amer, du dragon borgne.

- Bontenmaru... fit la jeune femme au bout d'un moment, Akira hait donc Tsunae tant que ça ?

L'interpellé eut un sourire surpris.

- Non, Yuya. Mais cette partie de l'histoire ne concerne que lui... Akira est encore un gamin, mais je pense que très bientôt il finira par grandir...

oOo


	7. Le Combat de Tigre Rouge

Chapitre 7 : 

Le combat de Tigre Rouge.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Bontenmaru, Akira et Yuya s'étaient séparés du gros de la bande. Kyo n'avait pas paru tellement inquiet à l'idée que la chasseuse de primes soit éloignée de lui. Au contraire, ça lui ferait les pieds, avait-il rétorqué à Tigre Rouge alors que ce dernier lui avait fait part de ses impressions - l'héritier des Tokugawa avait toujours aussi peu confiance en Akira.

Le groupe avait continué sa route, jusqu'à tomber sur une nouvelle intersection.

Cette fois-ci, Luciole et Tsunae étaient partis de leur côté.

Restaient Akari - absolument ravie de rester près de Kyo - Tigre Rouge, Sasuke et le démon, toujours aussi impassible. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi tranquilles. Seuls quelques soldats Mibu avaient fait leur apparition, et que Tigre Rouge s'était fait une joie de réduire en charpie. Malgré sa rapide bataille, il n'avait pas tellement réussi à impressionner le démon. Kyo s'était contenté d'accueillir son étalage de fanfaronnades d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

Et maintenant, le quatuor se retrouvait devant trois nouvelles voies.

- Merde ! explosa Tigre Rouge en frappant le mur du poing. Où est-ce qu'on est tombés ?

- Je ne sais pas... admit Akari en contemplant pensivement les bifurcations qui s'ouvraient devant eux.

Sasuke, impassible, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, patientait.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous séparer de nouveau, admit Akari.

- Akari, tu prends le couloir de droite. Tigre débile et Sasuke, celui du milieu.

- Pas question de me trimbaler le fils à papa, rétorqua le jeune garçon. Je pars seul.

Il lança un regard dissuasif à Tigre, qui lui renvoya une moue boudeuse.

- Et tu veux me laisser seule avec cet ahuri ? s'emporta la chaman.

Elle se mit à geindre d'une manière comique, s'accrochant à la manche du démon avec des yeux faussement larmoyants. Mais Kyo, sans se départir d'un sourire sarcastique, se sépara d'eux.

Et Tigre se rendit compte, alors qu'Akari lui faisait son regard de chien battu, que Sasuke s'était déjà engagé dans son couloir.

oOo

- Les gamins aux fesses bleues sont bien pires que je ne le craignais ! s'exclama Tigre Rouge. Incapables de se défendre sous prétexte qu'une belle femme leur sert de point d'honneur !

L'héritier Tokugawa continuait son monologue, parcourant seul le couloir. Il avait dû se résoudre à laisser partir Akari et Sasuke ensemble. Désormais, il se trouvait dans un corridor semblable aux autres, aux parois bleutées. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Seul le silence oppressant répondait à ses élucubrations.

- Et maintenant, un travesti et un gamin se débarrassent de moi sous prétexte que je ne vaux rien ! On ne pouvait pas faire des équipes plus équitables...

Tigre shoota rageusement dans un caillou, qui s'en alla bouler un peu plus loin.

Et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

- WAAAAAAH !

Il eut juste le réflexe de planter sa lance dans les parois, alors qu'autour de lui un déluge de pierres et de poussière dégringolait. Tigre suffoqua, serra les dents. Son poids l'entraîna un peu plus vers le bas et il tenta de freiner sa chute avec les pieds, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa lance qui griffait les parois glissantes.

Tigre contempla les dernières pierres disparaître dans l'abîme, releva la tête.

- Me voilà bien...

Il avisa une aspérité, s'y accrocha. Tigre glissa, se reprit, glissa encore avant d'assurer mieux sa prise. Il escalada la paroi, se servant de son arme comme d'une aide lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Au bout de quelques mètres, couvert de poussière, les vêtements déchirés et les mains couvertes de griffures, Tigre Rouge put enfin s'accouder au rebord de la paroi. Il lança ses jambes par-dessus et retrouva enfin la terre ferme, essayant de récupérer son souffle.

C'est alors qu'il avisa des lambeaux de bois brisés, qui pendaient lamentablement au bord du gouffre. Et qui avait dû certainement constituer une trappe qui devait le dissimuler.

- Merde... c'est truffé de pièges... ?

Il saisit d'une main le Hokurakushimon et se releva... avant de se figer net.

Devant lui, tranquillement adossé au mur, se tenait une silhouette recouverte d'un lourd manteau, et dont le capuchon rabattu dissimulait le visage. Seul un masque dessinait vaguement ses traits, et Tigre lut sur la surface sale le nom « Mékira ».

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en sortirais... admit le Général sacré avec une pointe de déception. Ce piège n'a pas fonctionné. C'est dommage, ça m'aurait évité un combat inutile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? siffla Tigre.

- Bah oui, je suis fainéant de nature... enfin bon, je vais me débarrasser de toi rapidement. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon.

- Eh, attends une minute...

Mais Tigre n'eut que le temps de bloquer le coup violent qui lui arrivait sur la gauche.

- Wah !

Tigre vacilla en arrière, faillit perdre l'équilibre et plonger à nouveau dans le gouffre. Mais il rétablit de justesse son équilibre et se jeta de l'autre côté du couloir... avant de se baisser vivement pour éviter un nouveau coup. La chaîne d'un nunchaku lui gifla cependant la joue.

- Agh !

- Si tu ne te bats pas, c'est trop facile... pleurnicha Mékira.

Le troisième coup lui arriva par le haut, et la lance de Tigre parut à une vitesse impossible pour bloquer la chaîne. Cette fois-ci, il repoussa Mékira avec une vigueur nouvelle.

- Ah ! Tu te réveilles...

Son adversaire ôta son masque, laissa tomber sa cape, découvrant un corps monté en puissance et en muscles. Deux yeux où brillaient l'arrogance l'observaient avec amusement.

Tigre se releva et pointa le Hokurakushimon devant lui.

- Je veux éviter les combats inutiles. Tu ne veux pas me laisser passer ?

Mékira éclata d'un rire sonore. Bestial.

- Te laisser passer ? répéta t-il en essuyant les larmes d'hilarité qui perlaient à ses yeux, tu vas être plus marrant que je ne le pensais...

- Tss...

Tigre Rouge se prépara à attaquer... lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mékira n'était plus là.

« Où est-il passé... ? »

Le jeune homme sentit un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna violemment, lançant le Hokurakushimon devant lui. La chaîne du nunchaku s'enroula autour de la hallebarde et Tigre Rouge en profita pour tirer, de toutes ses forces, ce qui déstabilisa Mékira. Un peu seulement. Parce que le Mibu s'était déjà rétabli et avait de nouveau fait siffler la chaîne de son arme.

- Agh !

Tigre Rouge sentit les anneaux de fer s'enrouler autour de son bras et l'enserrer avec brutalité.

- Je te tiens... c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? s'amusa Mékira.

Une lumière aveuglante éclata tandis que Tigre se lançait en avant, dans un cri de rage.

- Hein ?

Mékira, aveuglé, croisa un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la vive lueur... et lorsqu'il put voir à nouveau, il se retrouva face à huit Tigre Rouge en même temps.

- Quelle technique stupide...

Son sourire amusé s'éteignit lorsque les doubles se jetèrent dans un ensemble parfait sur lui. Mékira fit voler la chaîne de son arme. Les doubles se coulèrent comme des ombres entre ses coups, qui partirent frapper la roche par endroit dans un fracas assourdissant. L'écho se répercuta longtemps dans les couloirs vides, mais Tigre Rouge n'attendait pas qu'il s'éteigne pour repartir à l'assaut. Un volute incroyable de poussière, dégagé par les coups violents de Mékira, les enveloppait. Cela permit à Tigre de se dissimuler encore un peu plus. La chaîne du nunchaku faisait comme un bouclier protecteur autour de Mékira. Le Mibu discerna rapidement le rythme que lui imposait Tigre Rouge quand les formes bondissaient avec souplesse sur lui.

Devant, derrière, devant.

Les doubles de Tigre se prirent un à un des coups mortels et s'effaçaient petit à petit.

Derrière, devant.

Mais le vrai manipulateur d'ombres semblait intouchable.

Derrière, devant.

Lorsque le dernier double disparut, Mékira se retourna. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

_Devant._

Tigre Rouge avait brisé son rythme et se retrouvait dans le dos du Mibu. Il poussa un cri à glacer le sang et sa hallebarde dégagea toute sa puissance tandis que Tigre lançait le Hassun.

- Raaaaaaaaah !

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Tigre Rouge s'effondra à genoux, appuyé sur le Hokurakushimon, haletant.

Un fin sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Mékira ricana et se retourna.

- C'était quoi ? Ca ne m'a rien...

Il fut interrompu par un flot de sang. Le Mibu toussa, cracha, tomba à genoux et porta la main sur son ventre, d'où explosa la douleur avec violence.

Le trou d'où giclait le sang s'encombra brutalement d'un jaillissement continu du liquide poisseux, et Mékira, poussant un cri, se releva avec horreur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? hurla t-il.

Le Mibu vacilla, trébucha... et son pied trouva le vide derrière lui. Mékira ne parvint pas à rétablir son équilibre et bascula dans le néant dans un hurlement rageur.

Tigre Rouge se releva en s'appuyant sur sa hallebarde. Le sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres, et ses vêtements déchirés laissaient apparaître de nombreuses blessures.

Il avait aussitôt compris que Mékira tenterait de l'attaquer lui, le vrai Tigre Rouge, et le jeune homme avait esquivé habilement le problème en substituant un double chaque fois que Mékira parvenait à le toucher.

Tigre s'assit au sol et essaya de retrouver son souffle.

- C'était pas gagné, mais...

Il poussa un soupir et s'adossa au mur de roche bleutée. Tigre toucha un peu ses blessures suintantes de sang, puis estimant que ça n'était pas grave, se releva dans un immense effort, un genou replié sous lui.

Tigre Rouge reprit sa marche, faisant cette fois-ci attention aux pièges.

oOo


	8. Labyrinthe

Chapitre 8 : 

Labyrinthe.

Akira ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps ils parcouraient les différents couloirs. Tout semblait flou, vague, lointain. Les corridors se croisaient, se séparaient, montaient, descendaient. Au détour d'une paroi rocheuse, le trio était tombé nez à nez avec Akari, séparée de Sasuke depuis un moment. Ils avaient marché pendant quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant trois nouvelles galeries. Cette fois, Yuya était partie seule avec Bontenmaru, tandis que la chaman s'engageait dans la galerie du milieu.

Akira remarqua que le décor commençait à changer. Ce n'était plus une galerie creusée dans la roche mais un large corridor fait de panneaux de bois. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel s'engagea sur des dalles de marbre. Le bruit de ses pas résonna aussitôt dans l'immensité lugubre et vide du couloir.

oOo

Akira rageait ; où était encore passé Luciole ? Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'il avançait dans le corridor à sa recherche.

Après avoir parcouru pendant un long moment le couloir vide, le jeune Sacré du Ciel s'était retrouvé avec Kyo et Tsunae, bientôt rejoints par Luciole. Pour peu de temps, puisque le couloir s'était à nouveau divisé en deux. Kyo et Tsunae étaient partis sur la droite. Akira se demanda encore une fois si le destin ne jouait pas pour sa disgrâce... Que faisaient Kyo et Tsunae en cet instant ? Akira ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe cruelle de jalousie lui mordiller le cœur ; leur présence était tellement plus intéressante que celle de l'idiot qui l'accompagnait !

oOo

Maintenant, le groupe se retrouvait particulièrement morcelé. Chaque membre de la bande avait progressé, parfois accompagné, souvent seul. Les couloirs semblaient ne jamais cesser de se diviser, de se fondre à nouveau. Akira s'était fait distancer par Luciole, Yuya et Bontenmaru continuaient leur route avec Sasuke, Kyo subissait le résumé des exploits de Tigre Rouge, et Akari tentait vainement d'arracher à Tsunae le moindre de ses secrets.

Et Akira ne sut absolument pas à quel moment Tigre Rouge se retrouva sur sa route.

Et d'ailleurs il n'aurait voulu le savoir d'aucune manière.

Ces couloirs interminables commençaient sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs, de même que les railleries ininterrompues de Tigre Rouge et le regard évasif de Luciole, retrouvé perdu entre deux murs et ne sachant plus de quel côté il venait.

oOo

Le trio marcha pendant un long moment. Le couloir s'étendait, interminable, devant eux, et semblait se répéter à l'infini ; les mêmes cloisons de bois, les mêmes dalles de marbre, les mêmes unités de soldats qui les attendaient à chaque angle droit que formait le corridor. Seules les traces de sang qui explosaient sur les murs brisaient la monotonie des cloisons.

Maintenant, faute de silence, c'étaient de petites unités de tueurs qu'ils rencontraient par intermittences.

- C'est bien beau d'être entrés, pesta Tigre Rouge, mais on n'en voit pas le bout, de ce couloir !

- Tu es déjà fatigué ? demanda Luciole.

- Moi, je ne me prélasse pas sur les autres ! rétorqua Tigre. Tu devrais nous aider !

- On a beau avancer, ça ne mène nulle part, on dirait, admit Akira. Il n'y a même pas de porte.

Ils marchèrent encore, passèrent un nouvel angle... et s'arrêtèrent nets ; sur les murs qui les entouraient, les gerbes de sang commençaient tout juste à sécher. Les cadavres des soldats Mibu s'amoncelaient.

- On est déjà passés par ici... remarqua bêtement Luciole.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'alarma Tigre Rouge. C'est encore un kekkaï ?

Akira s'approcha d'une cloison et le heurta du poing ; ça sonnait creux.

Non, ça n'était pas un kekkaï. Ses soupçons commençaient à être fondés.

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel posa sa main contre le mur et élargit sa perception ; au-delà de la mince cloison de bois, le couloir continuait. Akira étendit son aura, imprima un mouvement de torsion à son pouvoir et appuya contre le mur, qui se couvrit instantanément de givre, avant de se dissimuler presque totalement sous une mince couverture de glace, aux reflets bleutés.

- Akira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Le couloir est derrière. J'ai fragilisé le mur.

Et, faisant siffler ses sabres jumeaux, il fendit la cloison en deux.

oOo

- Oh, non...

Cinq minutes après avoir trouvé le couloir dissimulé, le trio stoppa de nouveau devant un problème ; leur couloir se divisait en deux.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ca commence à bien faire ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Je ne sais pas... admit Akira.

Luciole, le regard vague, considérait les bifurcations qui s'ouvraient devant eux.

- Il faut qu'on se sépare encore ? demanda Tigre Rouge au bout d'un instant de silence.

- On ne sait pas quel couloir mène au Palais. C'est encore une ruse des Mibu.

- Un labyrinthe, pour être précis, fit une voix non loin d'eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois d'où provenait la voix.

Tsunae sortit de l'obscurité du corridor de droite, ses deux lames de vent dans les mains. La jeune femme les glissa à sa ceinture, sur le flanc gauche.

- Tsunae ! Comment es-tu parvenue jusqu'ici ? demanda Tigre avec un grand sourire.

- Je te l'ai dit ; c'est un labyrinthe. Ca n'a servi à rien de se séparer continuellement.

- Vous vous êtes retrouvés aussi devant une bifurcation ?

- Ouais. Bontenmaru et Kyo ont pris le passage de gauche, et moi celui de droite.

Luciole saisit un éclat de bois et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Comment sortir d'ici, alors ? demanda Tigre.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Akira en détachant soigneusement ses mots.

- Ca me met en rogne de penser que les Mibu sont en train de nous mener où ils le souhaitent... fit Tsunae avec un sourire cynique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Tigre Rouge.

- Regarde derrière toi, Tigre. Regardez d'où vous venez.

Tigre Rouge et Akira se retournèrent.

Derrière eux, il n'y avait rien.

Rien qu'un mur infranchissable qui interdisait de songer à un demi-tour.

- Il n'y avait jamais plus de couloirs que de membres dans le groupe, indiqua Tsunae d'une voix mauvaise.

Akira jeta un coup d'œil au corridor par où était arrivée Tsunae ; ici aussi, une cloison de bois s'élevait. On aurait presque crû qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de couloir ici auparavant.

- Tsunae, demanda Tigre, tu ne peux pas te servir de ton pouvoir pour trouver un bon corridor ?

- Si j'avais pu le faire, je l'aurais fait dès le début, répliqua t-elle.

L'oreille de Tigre Rouge lui siffla tellement fort qu'il crut entendre Akira lui lancer mentalement un « Tigre débile » méprisant. Le Sacré du Ciel ricanait. Luciole regardait avec un vague désintéressement leur altercation muette.

- Le vent, ajouta la jeune femme, ne m'est ici d'aucune utilité. Si les Mibu sont capables de modifier à leur gré les corridors, alors mes informations seront toutes erronées.

- Ils s'amusent, commenta Luciole.

- Luciole a raison, dit Tigre Rouge, les Mibu se servent de nous comme ils le veulent. S'ils veulent qu'on se sépare, il leur suffit de claquer les doigts...

- Mentalité de perdant, gronda Tsunae avec mépris.

Tigre Rouge déglutit. Une lueur sauvage, implacable, traversa les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Wah ! souffla t-il à Akira, elle est terrifiante quand elle est en rogne !

- Je te conseille de ne pas t'y frotter, Tigre débile, rétorqua Akira avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Luciole suivit des yeux une chenille d'un beau vert émeraude qui glissait le long de son pied. Elle contourna le jeune maître du feu et se cogna contre la paroi de bois derrière lui.

- Oh, émergea Luciole, regardez, notre couloir a disparu...

oOo

Le quatuor s'élança dans le corridor qui s'ouvrait, goguenard, devant eux.

oOo


	9. Le Combat de Bontenmaru

Chapitre 9 : 

Le combat de Bontenmaru.

Tandis que Luciole, Akira, Tigre Rouge et Tsunae suivaient le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux, Sasuke et Yuya retrouvaient Akari, les vêtements tachés de sang et le corps meurtri.

- Oh ! Akari ! s'exclama Yuya. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La chaman s'adossa contre le mur et poussa un énorme soupir.

- Je me suis séparée de Tsunae à un croisement et je suis tombée sur Indara.

- Un Général sacré ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

- Oui... j'ai eu du mal à la battre. J'ai perdu presque toute mon énergie. Et je n'ai pas pu la capturer en utilisant le souffle du vampire. Ca me permet d'absorber l'énergie vitale de mes adversaires, ajouta t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de la chasseuse de primes.

Akari épousseta ses vêtements déchirés.

- Mais bon ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Kyo ?

Yuya eut un sourire ; la chaman avait subit de lourds dommages, mais son moral restait d'acier. Rien ne semblait la déstabiliser. Akari essaya de soutirer des secrets à Sasuke tandis que la chasseuse de primes soignait les blessures de la chaman. Puis ils reprirent leur route.

oOo

Bontenmaru déchanta vite en voyant la tête de son adversaire.

- Cette gamine est un Général sacré ! s'exclama t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Kyo, sous le regard étonné du dragon borgne, haussa les épaules et s'assit, avant de sortir une pipe de son kimono et de l'allumer.

- Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Tu vois bien, je te laisse te battre, rétorqua tranquillement le démon. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Bontenmaru grogna, puis se tourna vers la petite fille. Derrière ses grosses lunettes, elle lançait des regards apeurés sur le colosse qui se tenait devant elle.

- Pff... Arrête un peu de trembler, quoi. Tu es vraiment un Général sacré ?

Bontenmaru ne pouvait se résoudre à combattre cette enfant.

- Euh... je... je suis Santéra. Je suis vraiment enchantée...

Le colosse se gratta la tête, perplexe. Enchantée ?

Santéra ne put retenir un frisson glacée lorsque Bontenmaru s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir te battre ?

La petite fille le regarda sans comprendre, puis baissa la tête, franchement intimidée.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... murmura le colosse.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il songea à Tsunae. De façon indiscutable, la jeune femme et Santéra se ressemblaient. Et loin de se sentir l'humeur belliqueuse face à cette petite fille, Bontenmaru se prit à vouloir l'aider. Comme il l'avait fait avec Tsunae.

Kyo eut un sourire entendu et à moitié cynique et replongea dans sa médiation enfumée.

- Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais partie des Mibu ?

- Je...

Ce n'est que lorsque Bontenmaru voulut poser une main rassurante sur sa tête que Santéra laissa jaillir ses sentiments.

- WOUAH !

Le dragon borgne se recula pour éviter le flot de poudre qui lui arrivait dessus... et sentit le bas de son hakama grésiller désagréablement.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

C'est alors qu'à sa grande surprise, Santéra éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolée ! lâcha t-elle entre deux hoquets convulsifs. Je ne veux plus me battre mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler !

« Tu parles d'un combat... » songea Bontenmaru un peu déçu.

Le colosse s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et, faisant fi de la poudre corrosive qui lui brûlait les bras, caressa gentiment les cheveux de Santéra.

- T'inquiète pas. Si tu fais des efforts, tu finiras par contrôler ton pouvoir.

La petite fille renifla et leva les yeux vers lui. Un regard où brillait l'espoir.

- Ce... c'est vrai ?

- Bah oui.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel moment ton corps diffuse cette poudre ?

- Euh... quand je suis énervée ou... quand je ressens une trop forte émotion...

- Et tu saurais prévoir quand tu commences à t'énerver ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Bontenmaru continua pendant quelques minutes à lui poser des questions, puis finit par lui adresser un large sourire :

- En tout cas, regarde maintenant. Tu ne diffuses plus de poudre.

Santéra le regarda avec surprise, puis comprenant soudain que le colosse avait réussi à détourner son attention, sous le coup d'une vive émotion, ne put contrôler le flot de poudre que diffusa soudainement son corps... et Bontenmaru n'eut que le temps d'esquiver .

- Eh ben, c'est pas gagné... ironisa Kyo derrière lui.

- Je suis désolée ! s'écria Santéra.

Bontenmaru souffla bruyamment sur sa brûlure au bras, puis lui lança un regard étrange.

- Ouais, bah de toute manière, on a trouvé un truc pour te contenir.

Santéra lui adressa un sourire chargé de reconnaissance.

- Et si tu nous aidais à sortir d'ici ? demanda Bontenmaru en se relevant. Tu sais où il faut passer pour arriver au Palais du Yin et du Yang ?

- A la prochaine bifurcation, vous prenez le couloir de droite. Vous sortirez du labyrinthe. Mais...

Santéra parut hésiter, regarda autour d'elle comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Bontenmaru l'incita à continuer d'un geste rassurant de la main, maudissant intérieurement le démon derrière lui qui continuait à fumer d'un air tranquille.

- Euh... mais... vous savez...

- Tu fais partie d'une stratégie des Mibu, c'est ça ? lança Kyo.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, toi ? fit Bontenmaru avec surprise.

- Réfléchis, à ton avis pourquoi ce combat t'a t-il paru si simple ? Les Mibu nous font trouver confiance en nous-mêmes afin qu'on les sous-estime. Et après...

- Après ils envoient leurs éléments les plus forts pour nous exterminer ?

- Bah voilà, quand tu veux...

- Mais quand est-ce que tu l'as compris ?

- Quand j'ai vu Santéra.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir !

- Pff...

Kyo exhala la fumée de sa pipe et lui lança un regard narquois. Santéra ne savait plus où se mettre. Lorsqu'elle songea à la stratégie des Mibu, elle sentit une onde de panique l'envahir. Elle devait les prévenir... ils semblaient si gentils...

- Euh... monsieur le géant...

Bontenmaru se tourna vivement vers elle, intrigué et dépité à la fois. Monsieur ? Il était si vieux que ça ? Au lieu de quoi, il vit de grosses larmes couler à nouveau sur les joues de la petite fille.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je voulais pas te faire peur...

- Je suis désolée... je devais vous faire croire que vous étiez les plus forts et après... et après...

Bontenmaru caressa les cheveux de la petite fille. Santéra prit son courage à deux mains et lâcha dans un souffle, retenant ses sanglots :

- Les Mibu veulent réveiller le démon parjure et l'inciter à vous tuer tous ! Kubira a reçu pour mission de tuer la Sacré du Ciel qui sert de corps d'accueil...

Bontenmaru blêmit. Tsunae ? Ils en voulaient à la jeune femme ? Santéra sentit une onde incroyable de colère et de révolte émaner du corps du colosse. Et sous les yeux d'un rouge intense de Kyo, qui brillaient soudain de rage, la petite fille se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, apeurée. Mais Bontenmaru posa doucement ses grosses mains sur les frêles épaules de Santéra et, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, lui glissa :

- Santéra, écoute-moi bien. Il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais, d'accord ? Après tu t'en iras loin d'ici. Tu ne peux plus rester là.

oOo

- Tu veux que je te dise, Bontenmaru ? fit Kyo quelques instants plus tard alors qu'ils avaient repris leur route en courant.

- Quoi ?

Bontenmaru avait réussi à convaincre Santéra de quitter les Généraux sacrés. La petite fille, un peu plus maîtresse d'elle-même maintenant, était retournée les attendre en dehors du territoire Mibu, en sécurité.

- Je crois que tu es loin d'être une bête. On aurait dit un gros nounours.

Bontenmaru tiqua, et Kyo partit d'un petit ricanement sarcastique.

oOo

- Ils s'en sortent bien... siffla Yuan.

- Tes Guerriers fous ne sont même pas capables de lutter ! gronda Tokito à l'intention de Hishigi. A croire que tu l'as fais exprès !

- ...

Le Sage ne répondit rien, adossé au mur. A côté de lui, Fubuki eut un petit sourire.

- Tokito, le démon parjure approche...

- Je sais. Mais comment veux-tu qu'on le récupère si...

- C'est une stratégie. Leur donner trop confiance en eux pour nous sous-estimer. Alors on frappera un grand coup.

- Arrête de délirer, Fubuki ! Haira a disparu, Santéra a perdu l'envie de se battre et leur a tout avoué ou presque, Mékira, Indara sont morts... !

- Il reste Kubira, réalisa soudain Yuan. Lui connaît très bien le démon parjure... ainsi que ses adversaires. Ce sera une victoire facile.

Fubuki partit d'un petit rire.

- Et quand Bontenmaru et Kyo arriveront près de cette fille, il sera trop tard. Aoki achèvera le travail.

- Aoki ? s'exclama Tokito. Le gamin que tu as ramassé ? Pff ! Ne me fais pas rire !

- Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Quand il disparaîtra, le démon parjure se sera réveillé. Définitivement. Et nous n'aurons plus qu'à l'attendre...

oOo


	10. Kubira

Chapitre 10 : 

Kubira.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que Tsunae, Akira, Luciole et Tigre Rouge couraient. Les cloisons de bois se répétaient, les unes après les autres.

C'est alors que Tsunae s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle intima à Tigre l'ordre de se taire lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Des Mibu... murmura t-elle en saisissant ses deux lames.

- Encore... soupira Akira.

Tsunae lui lança un sourire compatissant.

Et ensemble ils se lancèrent à l'assaut des soldats Mibu, qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

oOo

La valse de mort s'éteignit.

Luciole fit disparaître les flammes menaçantes le long de sa lame.

Akira laissa retomber son pouvoir. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement ; cette fois-ci, les Mibu avaient été plus nombreux.

Tigre Rouge se massa les reins et Akira, moqueur, en profita pour critiquer l'étalage inutile de sa force. Luciole, dans un coin, laissait errer son regard un peu partout.

En sifflotant, Tsunae essuya ses lames habillées de sang, puis les glissa de nouveau à sa ceinture.

Un claquement retentit non loin d'elle. Suivit d'un autre.

Le quatuor se retourna vivement.

« Je ne l'ai pas senti venir... ? » songea Tsunae lorsque son regard tomba sur la silhouette encapuchonnée au milieu du couloir.

Sous l'épaisseur de sa cape, elle distingua un masque portant l'inscription « Kubira ».

« Merde... »

Kubira cessa ses lents applaudissements et leur adressa un rictus moqueur.

- Kubira des douze Généraux Sacrés... ? siffla Tigre Rouge.

- Oui, fit l'interpellé en s'inclinant légèrement en avant, je suis le vrai Kubira des douze Généraux Sacrés. Et vous devez être Akira, Tsunae et Luciole des Cinq Sacrés du Ciel. Ainsi que le jeune Ieyasu Tokugawa.

- Il est poli, railla Tsunae.

- Mais malgré tes belles manières, une odeur spécifique de cannibale émane de ton être, remarqua Akira. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance...

- Quelle prudence ! s'exclama Kubira avec un air ravi, on voit que vous faites partie de la bande de Kyo. Mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grinça Tigre Rouge.

Luciole laissa retomber le bras qui tenait l'hélice le long de son corps.

- J'ai simplement une personne à tuer ici, et je laisserai les autres se débrouiller seules...

- Quoi ?

- Oui... car de toute manière l'écart de force entre vous et moi est beaucoup trop importante.

- Tu ne veux pas nous tuer tous ensemble ? siffla Akira soudain méfiant.

Un sombre pressentiment lui comprimait la gorge et la poitrine.

Il n'aimait pas ça...

Kubira fit un geste vague de la main.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance... cette mort vous fera tous souffrir... termina t-il avec un rictus perfide.

Son sourire mauvais fut accompagné de six lames qui s'abattirent autour de lui, l'encerclant de reflets argentés.

- Oups, fit Kubira en levant les mains d'un air faussement désolé.

- Cesse de jouer, Kubira, conseilla Akira. Tes menaces ne fonctionnent pas avec nous.

- Oh, une dernière chose, dit Kubira sans tenir compte de la réplique d'Akira, celui d'entre vous qui va mourir succombera par ses propres pensées...

Et avant que le groupe n'aie pu faire un geste, Kubira se retrouva derrière eux... la lame de Tsunae appuyée contre la gorge.

- Tu bouges, t'es mort, siffla t-elle.

Tigre Rouge sourit intérieurement ; la jeune femme faisait presque une tête de moins que Akira, et pourtant elle ne se laissait pas impressionner.

- Bravo, bien prémédité, la félicita Kubira. C'est tellement dommage...

- Quoi ?

- Hum... pour vous faire honneur, je vais vous montrer...

Un brouillard étrange les enveloppa soudain. Tsunae jura ; il avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour se dissimuler derrière l'épaisse brume qui les entourait. La voix de Kubira plana au-dessus d'eux.

- _... ma technique du Phenomenon Faze._

Akira se rendit compte qu'il ne distinguait plus les autres. Le corridor semblait s'être agrandi à l'infini. Il était au milieu d'une salle froide, au sol recouvert d'une chape de brouillard paresseux et menaçant. Des lacets de brume s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles.

- Tss...

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel ouvrit sa perception et essaya de distinguer quelque chose.

Il se retourna brusquement et bloqua le sabre de Kubira en croisant ses sabres jumeaux devant son visage.

- Bien esquivé ! fit Kubira en s'écartant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, rien qu'une réponse... ricana le Général Sacré.

- Quoi ?

- Question ! dit-il en levant l'index.

Akira se prépara à attaquer et se lança sur Kubira.

- _Quelle est la personne que vous craignez le plus ?_

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel vit l'apparence de Kubira devenir floue, s'estomper, onduler violemment l'espace d'un bref instant... puis laisser place à la chasseuse de primes.

- Hein ? Yuya ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, la jeune femme pointa son pistolet sur lui et tira.

Akira percuta le mur avec violence et s'effondra au sol, haletant.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Tigre Rouge atterrit durement à côté de lui, l'épaule et le bras en sang.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'exclama t-il en se relevant difficilement.

- Tu as été attaqué ?

- Oui... par Yuya ! haleta Tigre Rouge.

Akira lui lança un air surpris... et se jeta à terre lorsqu'il vit Luciole fondre sur lui. Le jeune maître du feu percuta le mur.

- Luciole ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Tigre Rouge l'aida à se relever. Le Sacré du Ciel essuya de sa manche le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

- Qui t'a attaqué ? demanda Tigre Rouge.

- Akari...

- _Vous semblez surpris... pourtant je vous avais prévenu ! _plana la voix de Kubira au-dessus du brouillard.

Akira et Luciole voulurent se fondre à nouveau dans le brouillard, mais Tigre Rouge les retint d'une main.

- Attendez... où est Tsunae ?

oOo

La jeune femme se releva en jurant. Sa blessure au front la brûlait, le sang coulait dans ses yeux, formait des larmes écarlates sur ses joues. Elle n'y voyait presque rien. Tsunae s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec sa manche, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'illusion semblait s'être évaporée. Mais où étaient les autres ?

La jeune femme les héla ; le brouillard étouffait ses paroles, ne daignant pas même lui renvoyer un écho. Tsunae jura de nouveau.

Se retourna.

Kubira eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Salut, démon parjure.

- Où sont les autres ? gronda t-elle.

- Holà, ne nous énervons pas, plaida faussement Kubira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Kubira ?

- J'ai pour mission de te réveiller.

- Quoi ?

Kubira répondit d'un geste évasif de la main. Puis il rajusta son capuchon dans un air de défi. Tsunae passa en position d'attaque, ses deux lames croisées en face d'elle.

- Question ! dit Kubira d'un ton presque tendre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- _Quelle est la personne avec qui tu as le plus de mal ?_

L'apparence de Kubira se troubla à nouveau.

Puis se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

Tsunae, saisie, laissa retomber légèrement sa garde.

- Toi... ?

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fondit sur elle.

oOo

Le cri de Tsunae retentit jusqu'à eux.

- TSUNAE ? s'exclama Akira.

- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'alarma Tigre Rouge.

C'est alors que la voix de Kubira retentit de nouveau au-dessus d'eux. Méprisante. Railleuse.

- _Mission terminée. Je me retire._

- Kubira, attends ! gronda Akira. Où est Tsunae ?

- _Oh oh, le jeune Akira se met en colère, on dirait ! Cours moi après, si tu veux te venger, petit être. Je t'attends. _

- Il est parti, dit Luciole d'un air sombre après un instant de silence.

Le brouillard ne s'estompait toujours pas.

Akira sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Non, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Une angoisse sourde lui étreignit la poitrine.

« Tsunae, où es-tu ? » songea t-il.

oOo

Tsunae hurla lorsque la hallebarde lui transperça la poitrine, la clouant littéralement au mur derrière elle.

- Agh...

La douleur se diffusa brutalement dans ses membres quand elle essaya de se dégager. Elle se rendit compte que l'attaque avait été si violente qu'elle avait été presque soulevée de terre. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Je vais pas... mourir accrochée... à un putain de mur... souffla t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Tsunae se propulsa violemment en avant. Son corps blessé se dégagea du manche de lance brisé. Elle tomba durement au sol, cracha du sang. La jeune femme tendit la main et saisit le manche de sa lame. Puis elle essaya de se relever, vacilla un instant au milieu du couloir.

Tsunae grimaça, s'adossa au mur et se laissa lentement glisser au sol. Elle regarda ses vêtements qui s'imbibaient de sang. Sa vue se troublait, le liquide chaud lui coulait à nouveau de sa blessure au front.

- ... zut... fit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser le liquide poisseux qui ruisselait comme des larmes. Tsunae soupira. Une torpeur glacée s'insinuait doucement dans ses membres. Sa main lâcha d'elle-même le manche de sa lame, qui s'en alla cliqueter doucement sur les dalles.

- Akira... va se... mettre... en... colère...

Un vague sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres.

Son regard se fit de plus en plus vitreux. Son souffle ralentissait, devenait rauque, irrégulier.

- ... pitoyable... je suis... vraiment... pi... to... yable...

Tsunae ferma les yeux.

oOo

- Tsunae ! héla Akira.

Seul les appels de ses deux compagnons lui répondirent.

De plus en plus angoissé, Akira étendit sa perception.

Mais la brume somnolente semblait brouiller ses sens. Akira jura et, de colère, laissa son aura s'étendre en un souffle glacial autour de lui. Les chapes de brouillard se dispersèrent aussitôt. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel sourit intérieurement et insista ; la brume s'effila, repoussée par les vapeurs glaciales.

Bientôt, le brouillard avait totalement disparu.

Tigre Rouge et Luciole le rejoignirent.

Akira jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui.

C'est alors que Tigre Rouge lui désigna brusquement quelque chose derrière lui.

Akira se retourna vivement

- TSUNAE !

et le trio se précipita sur la jeune femme adossée au mur. Une longue trace de sang s'y imprimait en une courbe gracieuse.

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, l'appela une nouvelle fois.

- Tsunae ! TSUNAE !

Tigre Rouge l'allongea au sol, chercha son pouls en collant une oreille contre sa poitrine.

- Elle respire encore, mais faiblement. Je ne sens presque pas son pouls... annonça t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Elle a perdu trop de sang, fit Luciole en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie.

Akira lui écarta les mains et posa les siennes à plat sur la plaie béante. Aussitôt, une vapeur glacée s'éleva, enveloppa ses doigts d'une atmosphère dense, compacte. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel exerça son pouvoir sur la poitrine de Tsunae, et bloqua l'hémorragie d'une croûte épaisse de glace.

- Il faut qu'on trouve Akari, et vite ! dit Tigre Rouge en se relevant.

Il se pencha et saisit le plus doucement possible la jeune femme évanouie par le bras.

- Tigre !

L'interpellé stoppa son mouvement.

Akira s'agenouilla.

- Aide-moi à la hisser sur mon dos, je vais la porter.

Tigre Rouge souleva Tsunae et soutint la jeune femme tandis qu'Akira raffermissait sa prise pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel sentit le souffle faible et pourtant chaud de Tsunae lui caresser la nuque ; la joue de la jeune femme glissa contre la sienne, et sa tête se retrouva presque immobilisée contre son cou. Ses bras pendaient sur les épaules du jeune homme. Akira espéra brièvement qu'elle ne puisse tomber de cette manière.

Puis, sans même se concerter du regard, les trois homme repartirent en courant le long du corridor.

oOo

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau devant une bifurcation. Cette fois-ci, deux volées de marches s'offraient à eux ; l'une s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, et l'autre s'élevait jusqu'à un palier, qui s'ouvrait sur un nouveau corridor.

- On n'a plus qu'à se séparer de nouveau en deux équipes, proposa Tigre Rouge.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit Akira qui prenne le couloir de gauche, ajouta Luciole en désignant du doigt le fardeau du Sacré du Ciel.

Akira hocha la tête, puis grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient au corridor.

- Prévenez Akari si vous la trouvez, enjoignit-il sans se retourner.

Puis il s'élança dans le couloir.

oOo

«_ ... où...? ... fait... si... noir... A... ki...? _»

oOo


	11. Le Masque d'Akira

Chapitre 11 : 

Le masque d'Akira.

Yuya espéra que Sasuke n'aurait pas trop de mal. Avant de se séparer devant une nouvelle bifurcation, le trio avait dû éviter bien des pièges ; le corridor où ils progressaient en était truffé. Entre les trappes qui dissimulaient des gouffres effrayants, les petites unités de soldats Mibu les agressant au détour d'un angle de mur, Akari qui se plaignait de son kimono froissé et plein de sang... La chasseuse de primes avait ressorti avec joie son pistolet afin de leur venir en aide, plombant allègrement et pêle-mêle les corps des assaillants, les rats, les cloisons, le sol.

Sasuke était reparti seul dans le nouveau corridor, de plus en plus agacé devant les ruses multiples des Mibu. Son corps s'échauffait, et l'inexpérience visible des soldats qui se jetaient sur eux ne faisait qu'attiser encore un peu plus son impatience sourde, son excitation. Mais aussi sa rancœur et son désir de vengeance.

Kotaro était mort dans ses bras, rongé par la pourriture qui avait envahi son corps depuis son enfance.

Et cela, Sasuke ne le pardonnerait jamais aux Mibu.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé Akari et Yuya au détour d'un angle de mur, après avoir erré seul, perclus de détresse et couvert de meurtrissures profondes, il n'avait rien dit, préférant s'abîmer dans un silence morne.

Yuya l'avait trouvé changé, sombre. Le jeune garçon avait refusé les soins d'Akari et s'était éloigné un peu, faisant claquer sans relâche la corde de son bilboquet.

Chaque claquement lui brisait le cœur un peu plus et l'emplissait d'une rage de plus en plus sourde. Alors, quand le couloir s'était à nouveau divisé, Sasuke avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Et maintenant la chaman et la chasseuse de primes se retrouvaient toutes les deux.

oOo

« ... »

Akira sentit, dans sa nuque, le souffle de Tsunae s'accélérer légèrement, devenir plus profond. Le jeune homme, sans même s'en rendre compte, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ralentit un peu l'allure, se força à adopter un rythme plus souple, moins haché.

- Tsunae... appela t-il doucement, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_« ... où... suis-je... ? »_

La conscience de Tsunae planait. Elle la sentit partir, revenir, s'éloigner encore, comme une brume irréelle. Elle voulut parler, mais ne put émettre aucun son.

Tsunae se trouvait dans une immensité blanche, perdue au milieu d'un vide immaculé aux reflets de nacre. Un vent doux lui soulevait les cheveux. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, chercha un repère vers lequel elle pourrait se diriger.

Une voix résonnait au-dessus d'elle, lointaine.

_« Akira... ? »_

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais elle décida de se diriger vers cette voix. Une chaleur intense, rassurante, se diffusait lentement dans ses membres alors qu'elle errait. Tsunae sentit son cœur palpiter, reprendre ses battements un peu plus vite. Elle se laissa envahir par cette chaleur, ferma les yeux.

« ... c'est chaud... »

oOo

Yuya lissa son kimono avant de reprendre sa route, à côté d'Akari de moins en moins motivée. Ces couloirs interminables la lassaient autant qu'elle.

Une ombre se profila soudain devant elles.

Yuya leva machinalement les yeux.

Et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia.

Prise d'un sombre pressentiment, alors qu'Akari se mettait en garde, Yuya contempla la forme debout au milieu du couloir, enveloppée d'une cape sombre, et dont le capuchon, rabattu sur le visage, le dissimulait dans l'ombre.

Le cœur de Yuya fit un bond dans sa poitrine, puis repartit de plus belle.

- Yuya ? lança Akari intriguée. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mais Yuya ne faisait même plus attention à elle, obnubilée par la silhouette.

Silhouette qui leva une main, agrippa son capuchon et l'abaissa doucement, laissant apparaître son visage.

Yuya, saisie d'effroi, écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri.

- Toi... co... comment... ?

Un vent violent, presque menaçant, lui souleva les cheveux. L'homme releva la tête et lui adressa un regard étrange.

- Pourquoi... es-tu ici !

Et l'homme lui adressa un sourire, mi-amusé, mi-surpris.

- Grand frère Nozomu ! cria Yuya.

- Yuya !

La chasseuse de primes se sentait étrange sous le regard intense de l'homme posé sur elle. Sa conscience lui dictait de ne pas s'approcher, de s'éloigner au plus vite de cette pâle copie de son frère mort, et cependant, malgré le fait qu'Akari la tirait en arrière par la manche, Yuya leva un pied, puis l'autre, s'avançant comme hypnotisée par les yeux sombres, par son grand-frère qui lui ouvrait les bras. Son cœur se mit à cogner durement dans sa poitrine, sa bouche se fit sèche, sa respiration saccadée.

La chasseuse de primes repoussa avec une rare violence la chaman qui, sous le coup de la surprise, retomba sur le sol.

- Yuya, NON !

Mais la jeune femme se sentait toujours avancer.

« Non ! »

Elle luttait intérieurement et sa conscience lui hurlait de s'arrêter, de se détourner de ce regard devenu soudainement mauvais

« Je ne veux pas ! Tu es mort il y a longtemps ! »

mais son corps était violemment attiré vers l'avant et elle se sentait partir, partir de nouveau vers ces bras ouverts. La chasseuse de primes éprouvait le poids inutile du collier contre sa gorge. Il semblait s'être alourdi, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Yuya esquissa un geste pour se jeter dans ses bras, enfin, lui crier son bonheur de le voir en vie, de le retrouver.

Elle n'entendait plus les appels d'Akari.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Ce n'est pas lui !_ »

_Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là._

« Tsunae ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! »

La chasseuse de primes se sentit enveloppée dans le regard intense de l'homme en face d'elle. Il esquissa un sourire, auquel Yuya ne put s'empêcher de répondre, malgré elle.

Malgré sa répulsion face à ce sourire.

Froid, posé. Distant. Et profondément cruel.

oOo

« _Tsunae !_ »

- ... ya...

Akira s'arrêta net en sentant plus qu'en entendant le souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

- Tsunae ?

Son cœur loupa un battement avant de se mettre à cogner à toute allure. Une sourde angoisse lui étreignit soudainement la poitrine.

Non... ce n'était pas possible. La jeune femme avait perdu trop de sang. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle soit encore consciente.

Pris d'un malaise subit, Akira se remit à courir, à perdre haleine.

oOo

« Tu m'as dit que tu serais là si j'avais besoin de toi ! TSUNAE ! »

Un vent brutal lui souleva les cheveux. Yuya sentit le collier se réchauffer contre sa peau, l'envahissant d'une chaleur amicale, protectrice. L'enveloppant comme pour la protéger. Une lueur aveuglante émanait du collier et l'éblouit violemment. Yuya leva les bras pour se protéger le visage alors que la lumière fusait devant elle. Une forme vague, presque irréelle, brume inquiétante, prenait forme, la séparant de la menace de l'homme qui ressemblait à son frère.

- _N'approche pas !_

Yuya abaissa les bras et reconnut de dos la Sacré du Ciel.

Debout, le maintien fier, droit, presque arrogant, l'apparition dissuada l'homme d'approcher, d'un regard chargé de mépris et de haine.

- Tsunae ! s'écria Yuya avec soulagement.

La chasseuse de primes distinguait en transparence la silhouette sombre de l'homme et, prise d'un horrible pressentiment, enserra dans sa main le médaillon de Tsunae. L'apparition sembla reprendre un peu de vigueur. Une aura impressionnante se dégageait d'elle, presque aussi écrasante que celle de la véritable Sacré du Ciel. Yuya sentit un bras la tirer en arrière. Akari l'obligea à reculer, ne pouvant elle-même détacher ses yeux de l'apparition qui tenait à distance leur adversaire.

- _Recule ! _ordonna soudain Tsunae.

Un vent violent repoussa l'homme, et il croisa les bras devant son visage pour se protéger du souffle brûlant qui l'entourait. La bourrasque redoubla d'intensité, sembla s'écraser contre lui avant de le recouvrir totalement, enveloppant l'homme de sa chaleur insoutenable. Ses cheveux se soulevaient sous l'intense appel d'air, sa cape paraissait flotter autour de lui. Ses pieds glissaient sur les dalles, le vent le faisait impitoyablement reculer. L'homme se sentit partir en arrière sous les chapes de vent qui ne semblaient pas vouloir régresser. Elles étaient au contraire de plus en plus puissantes, l'étouffant de manière impitoyable, l'obligeant à reculer, encore et encore.

Alors l'homme abandonna la partie et disparut.

Le double de Tsunae laissa retomber son pouvoir. Les souffles violents s'estompèrent, puis s'éteignirent totalement dans un soupir.

- Tsunae... appela doucement Yuya.

L'interpellée se retourna à demi. Le collier, dans la main de la chasseuse de primes, émettait une lueur blafarde qui lui glaça le sang. Le pressentiment lui enserra à nouveau la gorge alors que le collier devenait subitement froid. Yuya leva les yeux vers la Sacré du Ciel, qui lui adressa un sourire empreint de tristesse... avant que Yuya ne laisse échapper dans un cri le collier qui brûlait littéralement d'un feu glacé.

Le médaillon scintilla un bref moment avant d'éclater au sol dans un claquement sinistre.

oOo

Akira laissa échapper une plainte surprise lorsque les battements du cœur de la jeune femme, contre son dos, s'espacèrent de plus en plus avant de s'éteindre.

- Oh, non...

Il laissa retomber son bras et fit descendre Tsunae le plus vite possible, l'allongeant au sol.

- Tsunae ! _TSU_ !

Sous la croûte épaisse de glace qui avait commencé à fondre, le sang coulait de nouveau. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel reforma la glace sur la poitrine de Tsunae et l'appela encore, angoissé.

- Respire, Tsunae ! Tu peux pas abandonner comme ça !

Il chercha d'une main fébrile le pouls de la jeune femme, le trouva de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus indistinct. Akira réfléchit à toute vitesse

- Huh...

puis, hissant de nouveau la jeune femme sur son dos, il se remit à courir, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

oOo

- TSUNAE !

L'apparition disparut, emportée dans un souffle léger de vent.

- Oh, non...

- Yuya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois... je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Tsunae !

La chaman observa les mille petits éclats du collier se désagréger, tomber en poussière avant de disparaître totalement.

Akari sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur à son tour.

- ... Tsu... ?

Elle déglutit et leva les yeux vers Yuya. Dans le regard de celle-ci brillaient l'inquiétude, une peur sourde.

Akari saisit la jeune femme par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles s'élancèrent en courant dans le couloir, sans même plus se concerter du regard, seulement guidées par leur crainte de plus en plus profonde.

oOo


	12. Réunion

Chapitre 12 : 

Réunion.

Courir, toujours. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Lutter contre la panique grandissante qui vous envahit le cœur et menace de vous faire exploser, dessèche votre bouche et vous offre un arrière-goût amer, pâteux.

Yuya s'obligea à ne penser à rien d'autre que courir.

Les cloisons, toutes horriblement semblables, défilaient invariablement.

Elle sentait l'air siffler à ses oreilles alors qu'elle allongeait sa foulée pour rester au niveau de la chaman. Tentant d'ignorer le point de côté insupportable qui lui vrillait les côtes, Yuya força encore l'allure.

oOo

Le décor changea de nouveau. Bontenmaru et Kyo se retrouvèrent sous une voûte de pierre qui partait en s'évasant vers le haut, sur une salle immense, dallée de roche bleutée.

Sasuke, Tigre Rouge et Luciole suivaient un peu en retrait. Ils avaient rattrapé le démon et Bontenmaru au détour d'un chemin, mais Tigre Rouge, franchement inquiet, n'avait vu ni Akari, ni Tsunae.

Bontenmaru et Kyo marchaient en silence, un peu en avant, et le manipulateur d'ombres pouvait sentir leur aura de rage impuissante s'étendre autour d'eux. Et quel que soit l'air évasif qu'avait adopté Luciole, même lui paraissait faussement rêveur.

La bande se retourna vivement lorsqu'un cri derrière eux attira leur attention.

Yuya et Akari arrivèrent en courant près d'eux. La chasseuse de primes, essoufflée, tenta de reprendre son souffle, les mains plaquées sur les genoux. La chaman ne prit même pas le temps de sauter au coup du démon.

- Kyo ! Il faut retrouver Tsunae, et vite !

Tigre Rouge blêmit.

Si Akari ne l'avait pas vue, cela signifiait que la jeune femme était toujours en danger de mort.

Le manipulateur d'ombres, sans hésiter un seul instant, s'élança dans le couloir en sens inverse.

- Tigre ! s'exclama Kyo.

- Je vais les chercher !

Il ne fit pas attention aux cris derrière lui et s'engouffra dans le deuxième couloir qui débouchait sur la grande salle, s'en remettant uniquement à son instinct. Tigre fonça droit devant lui, descendit en courant une volée de marches, zigzagua entre une dizaine de pièges sans même les voir. Il s'obligea à augmenter sa foulée, dans un cri rageur, alors que ses muscles protestaient vigoureusement contre l'effort violent qu'il leur imposait.

- Akira ! hurla t-il.

Tigre pesta contre son corps réticent et brisé, contre ses blessures qui recommençaient à saigner. Il distingua enfin, au détour d'un mur, une forme qui fonçait vers lui. Le manipulateur d'ombres accéléra encore.

Le Sacré du Ciel trébucha, rétablit avec peine son équilibre. Une plainte rageuse lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'il s'écroula... avant d'être rattrapé par une poigne puissante.

- Tigre... ? haleta t-il en le reconnaissant.

oOo

- Tu connais mon prix, Akira. Si tu veux que je la soigne, tu dois me livrer un secret.

- Arrête un peu ton cirque ! Si tu ne fais rien, Tsunae va...

Akari croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa d'un œil noir. Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Si la chaman se permettait de jouer avec les nerfs du jeune Sacré du Ciel, cela signifiait que Tsunae n'était plus en danger. La jeune femme, la tête appuyée sur le bras de Bontenmaru, respirait faiblement. Sur sa poitrine, la croûte de glace finissait de fondre.

Akira serra les dents devant l'air impassible de la chaman, baissa la tête.

- ... c'est d'accord... fit-il d'une voix sourde. Tu la soignes en échange d'un de mes secrets.

La chaman, l'air ravi, pencha son visage vers le jeune homme et, toute ouïe, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, écouta avec attention.

- Eh, planche à pain ! Tu me soignes ou tu rêvasses ?

Yuya revint brutalement à la réalité, le bandage à moitié déroulé dans sa main.

Pendant un instant, elle avait cru voir Akari sourire... presque avec une douceur véritable.

- Euh, oui ! Excuse-moi, Kyo...

La chasseuse de primes pesta ; pourquoi était-elle obligée de soigner le démon alors qu'il n'avait rien ? Malgré le fait apparent qu'il ne s'était pas battu dans le labyrinthe, les blessures infligées par Shinrei s'étaient rouvertes. Kyo semblait s'être réellement affaibli. Et Akari ne pouvait plus se permettre de soigner à tour de bras.

Tigre Rouge, assis au sol, aurait bien aimé savoir contre quel secret Akari allait guérir Tsunae. La chaman s'était relevée, en pouffant allègrement, et s'était approchée de Bontenmaru, qui tenait toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Une lumière éclatante irradia du bâton de pèlerin et enveloppa la Sacré du Ciel d'une douce chaleur, sembla l'entourer d'un voile étincelant. La profonde blessure sur la poitrine de Tsunae se referma, et bientôt il ne resta plus rien d'autre que le tissu déchiré de sa tunique et la peau maculés de sang séché. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres de Bontenmaru lorsque Tsunae bougea un peu dans ses bras, toussa, avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

- Tsu... comment tu te sens ?

- ... ça va... fit-elle d'une voix faible.

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel percevait le regard intense de la jeune femme, posé sur lui. Akira déglutit et se releva, lui tourna volontairement le dos. Il repensait au flot ininterrompu de sentiments qui l'avait assailli alors qu'il croyait...

Akira secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées incohérentes.

Il avait juste honoré sa promesse, et c'était tout. Maintenant, Tsunae avait une dette envers lui. Akira rageait cependant à l'idée de s'être inquiété pour rien. Il s'obligea à sourire ; il aurait dû préciser à Akari que son secret n'était qu'un piètre mensonge...

Et à cette idée, sournoisement, son cœur se serra.

oOo

La jeune femme glissa une jambe sous elle, se força à se relever dans un immense effort. Mais son équilibre instable la trahit et elle vacilla, avant que Bontenmaru ne la rattrape d'une main.

- J'ai un peu présumé de mes forces... grinça Tsunae.

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment te voir aussi faible, rétorqua Bontenmaru.

- Désolée...

Le dragon borgne eut un sourire. Puis il lui tourna le dos et s'agenouilla, lui présentant ses mains en coupe pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer.

- Allez. Ce sera juste pour cette fois.

Tsunae lui entoura le cou de ses bras et Bontenmaru la souleva sans effort, affermissant sa prise sur les cuisses de la jeune femme afin de l'empêcher de tomber.

- Tsunae...

L'interpellée baissa la tête vers Yuya, qui l'appelait d'une voix inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le collier... est-ce que tu te rappelles... ?

- ...

Tsunae lui adressa un regard entendu. Yuya comprit aussitôt le message muet que lui lançait la Sacré du Ciel et n'insista pas. La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, puis fourragea de nouveau dans son kimono, prenant bien soin de lui montrer les fines bourrasques qui s'y infiltraient... avant d'en sortir un nouveau collier. Une longue chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme de plume, ornée d'entrelacs dorés.

Exactement le même qui s'était brisé.

Tsunae le tendit à Yuya avec un petit sourire complice, avant de poser discrètement un doigt sur ses lèvres. La chasseuse de primes répondit à son sourire, rassurée, avant de passer le collier autour de son cou.

Cette fois-ci, elle espéra ne plus avoir à l'utiliser.

oOo

Le groupe s'engagea dans l'unique couloir qui s'ouvrait maintenant devant eux, et qui plongeait un peu plus profondément dans le sol.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Tigre.

Le manipulateur d'ombres, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, marchait d'un pas vif, ses blessures guéries. Sasuke, la mine sombre, avait repris son bilboquet et en faisait claquer la corde. Yuya suivait avec amusement une altercation entre Akira et Luciole, et Kyo, toujours impassible, se faisait courtiser par une Akari de nouveau et soudain motivée.

Tsunae regarda autour d'elle, scruta la pierre aux reflets bleutés.

- Ca te dit quelque chose, Tsu ? demanda Bontenmaru.

- Je me souviens être arrivée par le haut avant d'atterrir dans ce couloir.

- « Par le haut » ? s'étonna Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tsunae haussa les épaules.

- Eh, le fils à papa, attention sous tes pieds.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil avant de baisser le regard... et évita une vipère qui ondulait sur le sol en se jetant sur Bontenmaru.

- OH ! protesta t-il. Je vais pas te porter aussi !

oOo

- C'est bon, Bontenmaru. Tu peux me poser.

Tsunae glissa de son dos et atterrit souplement au sol, avant d'étirer ses membres ankylosés. Elle se sentait mieux, maintenant.

Le couloir aux parois bleutées commençait à s'élargir, mais la roche persistait. Toutefois, le labyrinthe semblait loin. Aucune bifurcation n'apparaissait plus devant eux.

Chacun à leur tour, ils avaient relaté leurs exploits. Akari avait longuement palabré sur le moindre détail de son combat contre Indara, Tigre Rouge impressionna Yuya - pour qui seule la récompense comptait - quand il raconta son duel contre Mékira. Luciole, perdu dans ses explications, oubliait ce qu'il disait une seconde auparavant. Puis Tigre n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander à Tsunae qui lui était apparu lors de leur combat contre Kubira. La jeune femme lui avait répondu évasivement, comme à l'accoutumée, détournant la question par une autre. Mais Kyo ne se laissa pas duper. Il s'arrêta net, Akari toujours pendue à son bras, et toisa la Sacré du Ciel d'un long regard intense, à la fois cinglant et inquisiteur.

- Qui ? fit-il entendre simplement.

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Tsunae ne baissa pas la tête et continua de le défier, narquoise. Bontenmaru retint d'un geste Yuya qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Puis Tsunae leva la voix, détachant soigneusement ses mots.

- Ça ne concerne que moi. Et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Kyo perdit brutalement patience. Le démon la saisit par le col de sa tunique et la souleva sans douceur, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu vas nous dire qui est apparu !

- Kyo, calme-toi... tenta vainement Tigre Rouge.

- La ferme, Tigre débile !

Bontenmaru poussa un soupir devant le silence obstiné de Tsunae. Il se rendait compte à quel point le démon était lui aussi inquiet pour la Sacré du Ciel. Mais, comme de coutume, il s'y prenait avec maladresse. Le Dragon borgne posa une main sur les poings serrés de Kyo et l'obligea à reposer Tsunae.

- Tsu, la personne qui t'est apparue a peut-être un lien avec ce que les Mibu recherchent...

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air sombre. Bien que Bontenmaru ait occulté les aveux de Santéra, elle savait où il voulait en venir.

- Ils veulent réveiller le démon parjure et faire de toi ce que tu étais avant.

Malgré elle, la Sacré du Ciel blêmit.

Yuya remarqua une lueur démente, animale briller un instant dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

Infiniment désespérée.

Parce que quoi qu'elle fasse, Tsunae savait que les Mibu la traqueraient sans répit.

La Sacré du Ciel détourna le regard et écarta Kyo d'un geste.

- C'était... la personne que je suis venue chercher.

- Qui est-ce, Tsunae ? demanda Akari.

- ...

Tsunae ne répondit rien tout de suite. Son visage s'était fait sombre, creusé de traits anxieux.

- ... mon frère de combat. Aoki Shinomori.

oOo


	13. Okuni

Chapitre 13 : 

Okuni.

Le groupe parvint bientôt dans une immense salle aux parois abruptes. A une dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux, une énorme trouée perçait le plafond, éclaboussant le puits de lumière. Les rayons du soleil se répercutaient sur toutes les surfaces des parois.

- Il faut remonter par-là ? s'interrogea Tigre avec stupeur.

- C'est par-là que je suis descendue... répliqua Tsunae.

Sasuke détacha son regard du trou et se tourna vers Kyo.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va sortir d'ici ?

Le démon haussa les épaules. Akira posa une main sur la paroi lisse et leva la tête à son tour vers le haut du puit. Impossible de songer à fabriquer un escalier de glace, cela prendrait trop de temps. De plus, la glace se fragiliserait facilement sous l'éclat ardent du soleil. Le Sacré du Ciel poussa un soupir et se tourna vers les autres.

Luciole rêvassait, les yeux levés vers les lambeaux de nuages qui passaient au-dessus d'eux. Il s'amusait à distinguer des formes d'animaux lorsqu'un cri retentit.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Yuya.

Là haut, trop près du bord, une silhouette dont les formes indistinctes étaient dissimulées par le soleil, se tenait debout. Yuya ne discernait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait... avant que la forme assombrie, reculant brusquement, ne bascule par-dessus le rebord. Yuya poussa un cri surpris.

La silhouette, retenue uniquement par le vide au-dessous d'elle, se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Bontenmaru se précipita, tendit les bras pour réceptionner l'ange aux ailes brisées... qui s'écrasa sans scrupule sur Tigre Rouge, malencontreusement sur sa trajectoire.

- Aïe...

- Oh ! s'exclama Yuya en reconnaissant la personne.

- Okuni !

L'informatrice, affaiblie, blessée, était couverte de sang, ses vêtements étaient dans un état lamentable, tailladés, lacérés, eux aussi imbibés de sang.

Mais elle était vivante. La respiration hachée, elle les dévisagea tous avec surprise, étonnée de les voir ici.

- Vous tous... vous êtes tous là ?

Tremblante, Okuni regarda un peu autour d'elle.

- Où est Tigre Rouge ?

- Je suis là...

L'informatrice se releva brutalement, étouffant un cri surpris lorsqu'elle entendit la voix cassée et souffrante du manipulateur d'ombres, platement étalé au sol.

oOo

« ... qui est-ce ? Elle... me rappelle quelqu'un... »

oOo

Akira jubilait, tandis que Yuya s'évertuait à panser les contusions de Tigre Rouge. L'informatrice, guérie de ses blessures, faisait croître l'atmosphère déjà tendue entre elle et Akari. La Sacré du Ciel en mordait son kimono de jalousie. Elle, cette pimbêche, osait se pavaner devant elle et prétendre avoir une chance avec Kyo ?

- Mes mensurations sont 98-60-89 ! D'autres questions ?

- Grr ! Tais-toi !

- Pff...

L'informatrice se tourna dédaigneusement du Sacré du Ciel. Elle sourit à Yuya et, sous le regard stupéfait du reste du groupe, s'avança vers Tsunae qui, immobile, la regardait venir.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir en pleine forme...

La Sacré du Ciel fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- ... Tsunae.

- ...

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? s'étonna l'informatrice.

Tsunae dénia d'un signe de tête, ne quittant pas Okuni des yeux.

Quelque chose de lointain et de très flou lui revenait, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le saisir, il lui échappait, tel un papillon évanescent qui s'évanouissait dans les brumes de sa conscience.

« Elle connaît Tsunae ? » songea Yuya avec étonnement. « Comment... ? »

Okuni s'avança un peu plus vers elle. La Sacré du Ciel leva les yeux sur son visage, son cœur commença à cogner dans sa poitrine.

- ... ?

Une vague interrogation l'effleura, de très loin,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? »

tandis qu'Okuni tendait la main et lui caressait gentiment la joue.

La bouche sèche, Tsunae planta ses ongles dans ses paumes, brutalement. Ses phalanges blanchirent.

Sous le regard étrange que lui portait Tsunae, Okuni se recula un peu. La jeune Sacré du Ciel porta la main à son front, cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser les brumes d'un cauchemar.

- Tsunae ?

« Sa voix... me rappelle... quelque chose... »

C'est seulement au moment où Bontenmaru allait intervenir que le souvenir explosa dans sa tête comme une fleur de souffrances.

- Toi... toi... !

La jeune femme semblait perdue, hagarde. Okuni saisit son visage dans ses mains et l'obligea à la regarder, droit dans les yeux.

- Tsunae, écoute-moi. Entends ma voix. Tu te souviens... ?

- ... je...

- Tu te souviens... ?

- ... oui...

Okuni sourit, puis entoura de ses bras les épaules de Tsunae. La jeune femme ne réagit pas à son étreinte, les bras ballants, se contentant de fermer à demi les yeux comme pour goûter à cet élan d'affection.

Yuya considérait avec stupeur les deux femmes. Comment Okuni connaissait-elle Tsunae ? Que s'était-il passé ? Le reste du groupe n'osait briser le moment de silence qui planait sur eux. Tigre Rouge interrogeait Bontenmaru du regard, mais le Sacré du Ciel, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, regardait Tsunae avec un air protecteur, peut-être même affectueux. Akari souriait de même. Luciole, toujours dans la lune, ne laissait encore pas transparaître ses émotions - s'il était seulement capable de ressentir quelque chose ? Akira, adossé au mur, considérait la scène sans rien dire.

Quelque chose clochait.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, fit soudainement Tsunae en s'écartant de l'étreinte d'Okuni.

L'informatrice replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis soupira.

Une question restait cependant obscure.

Akira mit brutalement le doigt dessus.

- Attends ! Comment ça se fait que tu aies oublié Okuni... alors que tu te souviens de nous ?

- C'est vrai, admit Akari, vous n'avez pu vous rencontrer probablement qu'après la séparation des Sacrés du Ciel...

Tsunae eut un sourire cynique, froid. Insaisissable. Yuya sentit que Kyo était près à l'inciter à parler, mais à sa grande surprise ce fut Okuni qui répondit à leurs interrogations.

- J'ai peut-être des éléments de réponse...

Luciole, soudainement intéressé, baissa le nez d'un lapin nuageux et la considéra, comme les autres.

Okuni prit le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs et se lança :

- J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer chez les Mibu, à la demande d'Akira, afin de trouver des informations sur le plan de résurrection des Mibu. Pendant mes recherches, j'ai découvert un dossier relatant les différentes expériences menées sur des cobayes employés comme machines à tuer. Tous ou presque devaient être utilisés comme corps d'accueil à un démon sanguinaire, une arme apparemment fabriquée par les Mibu. Malheureusement, tous les cobayes humains sont morts. Sauf un. A cet endroit, le dossier était détruit. Je n'ai pu découvrir que peu de choses concernant cette personne... sinon qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille envoyée chez les Kami no Aishiteru.

Yuya laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Tsunae blêmit, serrant le poing encore plus fort. Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler entre ses doigts.

Elle sentit la main rassurante de Bontenmaru se poser sur son épaule.

- Il s'agissait du démon parjure ? fit Kyo.

- Oui. J'ai poussé plus loin mes recherches et j'ai été confortée dans l'idée que ce cobaye était Tsunae. J'ai découvert très peu de choses la concernant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret trop lourd à porter... ou de la volonté de le garder à jamais inconnu. Tsunae a été exploitée à des fins néfastes. Les Mibu se servaient d'elle comme de leur sabre. On lui confiait tous les meurtres, dont celui d'un gérant de bordel trop curieux...

Okuni lança un regard à Tsunae, qui hocha la tête. Oui, elle ne s'en souvenait que mieux, maintenant.

- Mais comment ça se fait que j'ai tout oublié ? demanda t-elle soudain.

- Il s'agit d'un sort que les Mibu t'ont lancé.

Akira réagit au quart de tour.

- Quand ? hurla t-il presque.

La bouche de Tsunae se fit sèche, soudain. Elle commençait à comprendre. Et cela, indiscutablement, lui fit peur. Pendant un moment, la jeune femme ne se souvint plus qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait. La présence réconfortante de Bontenmaru lui remit les idées en place. Kyo la regardait avec perplexité. Lui aussi commençait à entrevoir l'impensable. Akira déglutit, serra les poings à son tour. Il avait peur de comprendre... peur de découvrir ce qu'il se refusait à imaginer. Luciole regardait la scène avec un intérêt redoublé, les yeux écarquillés. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humecter. Yuya, Sasuke et Tigre Rouge n'osaient plus rien dire, attentifs.

- _Quand_ ! répéta Akira plus fort.

- Après... après la dissolution des Sacrés du Ciel, répondit Tsunae d'une voix blanche.

Le visage d'Akira se décomposa. Tout ce que cette réponse impliquait, il l'avait redouté. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, impuissant. La vérité éclata douloureusement dans son cœur.

_Il l'avait laissée tomber._

- Le sort que les Mibu t'ont lancé devait tout te faire oublier de ta vie avec les Sacrés du Ciel, ton passé, ta personnalité. Mais apparemment, un élément est venu bouleverser leurs plans... car le sort interdit s'est heurté à quelque chose qui l'a modifié au lieu de l'annuler. Tu as effectivement tout oublié, mais quand tu retrouvais un souvenir, un autre disparaissait.

- Alors... quand j'essayais de reconstruire... tout s'effondrait ?

- Oui. Après ta fuite, tu t'es concentrée uniquement sur les souvenirs que tu avais commencé à retrouver. De ce fait, tu m'as oubliée.

- Oh, non... souffla Yuya.

- Tu as découvert tout ça chez les Mibu ? fit Kyo.

- Et bien d'autres choses encore.

Tsunae, la gorge sèche, laissa échapper un soupir. Bontenmaru la tourna vers lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Tsu, ça va aller. On finira par trouver le moyen d'annuler le sort. OK ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- En attendant, est-ce que tu sais qui était l'auteur de ces expériences ? demanda Tigre Rouge.

- Les Sages. C'est Hishigi qui écrivait ces rapports... et il restitue bien d'autres observations que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire. Je me demande pourquoi il prenait tant de soin à cela...

- On ne tardera pas à le savoir, trancha Tsunae brusquement. Et Sage ou pas, je le bute. Point barre.

Sa voix s'était faite sifflante, et Yuya se sentit presque écrasée tant l'aura de haine qui se dégageait d'elle était intense. Puis l'impression s'éteignit et Tsunae se détourna de Bontenmaru, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai trouvé une idée pour sortir d'ici.

oOo


	14. Gouffre

Chapitre 14 : 

Gouffre.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas tenir le coup ? fit Akari d'un air sceptique.

- Pas de problème.

Tsunae ajusta son obi de soie noire, considéra une nouvelle fois la trouée lumineuse au-dessus d'eux.

La Sacré du Ciel, malgré les protestations de Bontenmaru, s'était proposée pour tous les faire monter, avec l'aide de son élément.

Tous, un par un.

Les parois, polies par le temps et l'eau, étaient beaucoup trop lisses pour y trouver des aspérités. L'escalade était donc exclue, de même qu'un escalier de glace.

Kyo récapitula l'ordre de passage, confortablement assis contre la roche bleutée.

- Tu emmènes d'abord la grosse brute, ensuite le gosse, puis ce sera au tour du Tigre débile.

- Bontenmaru ? s'exclama Akari, mais t'as vu le poids qu'il fait ?

Le dragon borgne tiqua, mais reconnut la véracité des faits. De plus, Tsunae était blessée. A tout moment, sa plaie pouvait se rouvrir...

- Je peux infléchir la pression de l'air et agir sur l'apesanteur... l'élément du vent est en partie lié à celui de la terre.

- Mais ça ne le transformera pas en plume ! s'indigna Akira.

Cette fois, Bontenmaru émit un grondement significatif.

- Je veux me battre aussi... ânonna Luciole.

Yuya, franchement perplexe, considérait l'altercation des Sacrés du Ciel. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi détendus ?

- Ils semblent vraiment très proches... fit Okuni à côté d'elle. Je suis heureuse que Tsunae soit tombée sur eux...

- C'est vrai, admit Yuya.

Tigre Rouge sifflotait un air tranquille en rajustant son bandeau. Sasuke rangea son jouet et mit un terme à l'altercation - Akari commençant dangereusement à s'en mêler... et Kyo visiblement pas motivé pour les arrêter.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on y allait ? On perd du temps...

- Je vais d'abord vérifier s'il y a du monde.

- Oh, non ! geignit Akari. Tu gardes toujours le meilleur pour toi !

Tsunae eut un sourire indéchiffrable. Elle lança un regard entendu à Tigre Rouge qui, soudainement, tendit sa hallebarde devant son corps alors que la jeune femme s'élançait vers lui.

- Allez, Tsunae ! Let's go !

La Sacré du Ciel bondit souplement, et lorsque ses pieds s'appuyèrent sur le Hokurakushimon, Tigre Rouge, dans un immense effort, effectua une rotation sur lui-même afin de lui donner le plus d'élan possible. Il propulsa Tsunae aussi fort qu'il le put, et la jeune femme se servit de la marge qu'il lui donnait pour voler littéralement jusqu'en haut du puits. Elle disparut bientôt de leur champ de vision.

oOo

Tsunae entama sa descente et atterrit à genoux afin d'amortir sa chute. Elle resta ainsi immobile, l'oreille aux aguets.

Okuni s'était faite attaquer ici. Les Mibu ne devaient donc pas être très loin.

Un mouvement derrière elle attira son attention, et les guerriers se jetèrent sur elle dans un cri victorieux.

Tsunae esquissa un sourire glacial avant d'entamer sa valse mortelle.

oOo

- C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste ! gronda Luciole.

Une aura insoutenable irradiait de tout son corps, que les autres Sacrés du Ciel s'évertuaient à calmer.

Le vacarme du combat leur parvenait d'en bas.

Une forme hurlante chuta brutalement et alla s'écraser non loin d'eux, avant de se désintégrer dans un dernier crépitement.

- Eh ben, elle a retrouvé la forme... s'amusa Bontenmaru.

Kyo eut un sourire sarcastique.

C'était bien la Sacré du Ciel.

Okuni, perplexe, le bout des doigts comiquement posé sur les lèvres, s'interrogeait.

oOo

Tsunae laissa échapper un soupir avant de nettoyer ses lames sur l'herbe. Elle s'était amusée à se jouer des Mibu, restant toujours très près du rebord du puit. La jeune femme se retrouvait maintenant dos au vide.

Elle étendit les bras et s'y laissa tomber.

Tsunae atterrit à côté de Tigre Rouge, avant de se relever et d'épousseter négligemment sa tunique.

- J'ai fait le ménage, annonça t-elle en guise d'introduction.

Puis elle lança un coup d'œil complice à Bontenmaru.

- On y va ?

Le dragon borgne se sentit soulevé par un incroyable appel d'air tandis que Tsunae le saisissait par le bras... avant de bondir avec souplesse, et visiblement sans effort, l'entraînant dans son mouvement.

La jeune Sacré du Ciel s'appuyait sur les murs pour reprendre son élan, sans jamais s'arrêter, s'élançant sur les parois à une vitesse incroyable. Ses gestes étaient assurés, sa progression parfaite. Bontenmaru n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner qu'il se retrouva sur la terre ferme, en pleine lumière. Il se gratta pensivement la tête alors que Tsunae replongeait chercher Sasuke.

oOo

La Sacré du Ciel eut moins de soucis à se faire avec Sasuke. Le jeune ninja assurait lui-même ses prises avec une rapidité incroyable. Tsunae rectifia parfois son équilibre et le soutint sur les derniers mètres - la paroi tombait à pic et était véritablement impossible à escalader.

oOo

Tigre Rouge, puis Yuya se retrouvèrent bientôt en haut, à l'air libre.

Quand Tsunae atterrit une nouvelle fois en bas du puit, elle en profita pour souffler un peu. La sueur perlait à son front, sa respiration s'était faite courte, hachée.

Puis elle saisit Kyo par le bras et l'enleva à son tour.

oOo

Akira avait la sensation grisante de voler. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles tandis que le décor lugubre des parois défilait autour de lui. Tsunae prit appui sur une saillie et se propulsa un peu plus vers le haut.

oOo

Tsunae, assise en tailleur au sol, reprenait son souffle. Tout le monde était maintenant au-dessus du puit et contemplait l'étendue herbeuse autour d'eux, entourée d'un mur de pierres. Au fond du jardin, s'ouvrait une petite porte. L'ombre menaçante de la Tour Rouge, située un peu plus loin, s'étendait à leurs pieds.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Yuya.

Kyo poussa un soupir faussement excédé.

- C'est pas vrai... en plus d'être plate tu te permets d'être gourde ? fit-il d'un air sarcastique.

- Ma poitrine n'a rien a faire ici ! Sale pervers !

- C'était bête, comme question... s'amusa Akari.

- _Elle_ est bête, répliqua Kyo sous les vives protestations de la chasseuse de primes.

Le démon esquissa un sourire narquois.

- On y va !

oOo

Le jardin était véritablement immense, mais Yuya apprécia se retrouver à l'air libre. Elle entama une discussion joyeuse avec Okuni, à laquelle Akari se mêla. La chaman se débrouilla bien pour récolter quelques secrets, mais l'informatrice esquivait habilement ses questions. Tsunae se laissa distancer par Luciole, un peu devant pour une fois, et se maintint à leur hauteur.

- Okuni... qu'as-tu fait après ta fuite de la ville ? demanda t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Cette fois, l'informatrice ne se fit pas prier et répondit avec plaisir.

- Avec mon accoutrement, je ne serais pas allée bien loin... je me suis donc réfugiée dans une ruelle malfamée et j'ai attendu le lendemain. J'ai déniché une vieille tunique dans une poubelle. Je me suis enfuie en me faisant passer pour une clocharde. Ensuite j'ai vécu au jour le jour, de ville en ville. Je me suis fait un peu d'argent en travaillant comme serveuse et j'ai pu me racheter de nouveaux habits. Et puis...

Sa voix se fit plus douce, rêveuse.

- ... et puis j'ai rencontré Kyo aux yeux de démon. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que ma vie serait auprès de cet homme. J'ai donc décidé de le suivre.

Okuni marqua une pause, observant de dos le démon, en tête de marche. Puis son regard revint sur Tsunae.

- Mais si j'avais su que tu étais liée à Kyo, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui dire où tu te trouvais, ajouta t-elle d'un air désolé.

- Il ne m'aurait pas aidée, de toute façon, rétorqua Tsunae avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est vrai... admit Yuya de son côté.

Toutes les deux avaient adopté la même bouille, méditative et désabusée à la fois. L'ensemble était tel que Okuni et Akari éclatèrent toutes deux de rire.

oOo

La porte s'ouvrait sur un autre jardin, beaucoup plus petit cette fois, encerclé d'un mur d'enceinte grisâtre surmonté de tuiles au rouge passé. Le terrain partait en pente douce, et l'étendue herbeuse était parsemée d'arbres noueux, de fleurs aux couleurs nuancées de rouge.

Un homme leur tournait le dos et se dirigeait vers une nouvelle porte, encastrée dans le mur du fond.

Sous la grande épée accrochée dans son dos, sur la tunique de lin blanc, s'étalait l'insigne des Mibu.

L'homme ne semblait pas avoir senti leur présence.

Tsunae, saisie, s'arrêta net.

Sasuke n'hésita pas et,

- Il est à moi !

faisant siffler son sabre hors de son fourreau, il s'élança dans les airs.

La Sacré du Ciel réalisa à la dernière seconde.

- Sasuke ! NON ! cria - trop tard - Tsunae.

L'homme ne se retourna pas. Sasuke amorça sa descente, dans son dos, la lame de son sabre prête à le trancher d'un revers puissant.

Concentré sur la nuque dénudée de l'homme, Sasuke avait l'impression de tout voir au ralenti. Il distingua chaque détail avec précision, les analysa avant de les écarter sans hésiter, mettant toute sa force dans la rotation qu'il commençait à imprimer à son sabre.

« ... ! »

Et, comme au ralenti, il vit trop tard la main gauche de l'homme s'élever dans son dos. Les doigts s'enroulèrent presque nonchalamment autour de la poignée de l'épée.

Le métal gris jeta une lueur meurtrière avant de trancher nettement le double de Sasuke en deux.

Le jeune ninja se retrouva derrière l'homme alors que celui-ci était entraîné de côté par le poids de son arme.

« Avec cette arme, il perd en rapidité ! Il est pour moi ! »

- Je t'ai eu !

Mais l'homme, imprimant un angle puissant au mouvement de son épée, pivota sur lui-même et, entraîné par la force centrifuge, jouant avec la gravité et avec le poids de son arme comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple dague, il la fit tournoyer dans un geste ample, presque gracieux. D'une seule main.

Sasuke eut juste le temps de laisser la place à un autre double avant de le voir se faire découper en deux.

Le jeune ninja se retrouva au sol et, n'abandonnant pas, il s'élança de nouveau, une jambe pliée sous lui comme s'il avait pris appui au sol afin de mieux prendre son élan et bondir.

L'homme cessa son mouvement de rotation et la pointe de son épée se planta durement au sol. Il lui tournait le dos.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! s'exclama Sasuke.

Dans un grognement d'effort, l'homme saisit son arme des deux mains et se redressa, traçant un profond sillon dans le sol dur. La terre se mit à gicler autour de lui.

- Sasuke ! s'exclama Yuya.

Le jeune ninja était réapparu à côté d'eux, agenouillé au sol.

- Sasuke, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la chasseuse de primes d'une voix inquiète.

- Ouais... mais il n'y a pas été de main morte.

Sa main, crispée sur son torse, se desserra, et Sasuke laissa voir une entaille heureusement peu profonde qui lui barrait la poitrine. Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans ses yeux dorés.

Akari afficha un air ravi, convaincue d'avoir à nouveau le plaisir de se voir confier un secret - dans sa collection, ceux de Sasuke étaient plutôt rares.

L'homme s'était retourné totalement et les considérait un à un, en silence.

Son visage n'exprimait absolument rien d'autre qu'un air impassible.

Ce n'est que lorsque son regard tomba sur Tsunae qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres... avant que le groupe ne comprenne qu'il n'était plus là.

Il se tenait debout devant Tsunae, et avait entouré les épaules de la jeune femme de ses bras, la serrant brusquement contre lui.

- Tsunae ! fit-il d'un air joyeux. Je suis si content de te voir en vie !

oOo


	15. L'Ombre d'Aoki

Chapitre 15 : 

L'ombre d'Aoki.

Tsunae laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque le jeune homme la serra soudainement contre lui. Elle resta un bref instant immobile, les bras comme arrêtés dans un geste instinctif de recul.

- Tsunae ! Je suis si content de te voir en vie !

- ... Aoki... ?

Le moment de latence passa et le jeune homme s'écarta légèrement d'elle, la tenant toujours par les épaules. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire joyeux.

- Comment ça va ? Est-ce que ces gens t'accompagnent ?

Yuya, sidérée comme les autres, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très poli.

C'était un grand gaillard d'apparence maigre au premier regard, puis qui semblait plutôt svelte tant le moindre de ses gestes était fluide, gracieux. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille contrastaient d'étrange manière avec l'allure rangée de ses vêtements. Deux yeux gris étincelaient au milieu d'un visage affable, aux traits séduisants.

Le jeune homme semblait seulement moins naïf à Kyo qu'il lui avait paru au premier abord. Il se dégageait de lui une aura froide, glacée, qui s'étendait paresseusement autour de son corps comme un brouillard lent et sinueux. Kyo se secoua vivement ; l'impression disparut aussitôt. Ne restait que cette tête de simple ingénu, pas futée du tout. Le démon se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Sacrés du Ciel à côté de lui et fut conforté dans son idée première ; même Luciole serrait son arme à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, et son regard était devenu glacial, concentré. Attentif. Akira, une main sur le fourreau de l'un de ses sabres, restait silencieux, prêt à intervenir. Bontenmaru, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine, laissait deviner une aura monstrueuse et animale derrière son regard intrigué. Et Akari, son bâton de pèlerin placé devant son corps, se mettait en garde. Okuni et Yuya, intriguées, observaient la scène sans se rendre compte apparemment de rien. Le visage de Sasuke s'était fermé.

Même Tigre Rouge trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette apparente civilité.

Quelque chose que Tsunae sembla remarquer car elle repoussa Aoki d'un geste ferme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda t-elle en guise d'introduction. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

La Sacré du Ciel se méfiait visiblement. Aoki adopta un air perplexe, naïf à souhait.

- Bah... qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Réponds ! siffla Tsunae.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, perplexe, et un peu amusé aussi.

- J'ai été enlevé par les Mibu, tu te souviens ?

Tsunae hocha la tête, sans le quitter du regard.

Aoki recula en écartant les bras, montrant qu'il n'avait rien.

- Regarde, Tsunae ! Tu te trompais à leur sujet, ils ne me voulaient pas de mal ! Au contraire, ils m'ont aidé à devenir plus fort et ont réalisé mes souhaits !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Il se trouvait maintenant au milieu du jardin, un peu en contrebas, et les regardait avec amusement.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux, vraiment ! Ils m'ont demandé de te le prouver moi-même afin de te persuader de venir nous rejoindre !

- Quoi... ?

- C'est encore une ruse des Mibu pour réveiller le démon parjure ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Yuya. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que Tsunae allait te suivre dans leur piège et se laisser avoir ? C'est eux qui t'ont embobiné...

- YUYA !

La voix puissante de Kyo, pareille à un rugissement, la fit frissonner.

Elle se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur.

Le regard d'Aoki, auparavant chaleureux, s'était fait incroyablement glacial, mauvais.

L'aura sombre qu'avaient distingué Kyo, les Sacrés du Ciel, Tigre Rouge et Sasuke s'étendait maintenant comme un brouillard menaçant, écrasant.

Yuya sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de la nuque.

Aoki la fixait d'un regard cruel, meurtrier. Implacable.

- Ce ne sont que des mensonges... fit-il d'une voix sourde. Et ceux qui s'opposent aux Mibu...

Tsunae réagit au quart de tour lorsque Aoki disparut de son champ de vision

« Huh... ! »

- ... doivent MOURIR !

et bloqua la lourde épée du jeune homme à quelques centimètres de la nuque de Yuya, croisant ses deux lames devant son visage, dans un grand vacarme de fer et de chaînes. Aoki eut un regard surpris, et Tsunae le repoussa avec violence quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu t'attaques à plus faible que toi, maintenant ? fit-elle d'un air cinglant.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire sardonique.

- Tsunae...

- Laisse, Kyo, le coupa Tsunae, c'est mon combat.

Aoki souleva sans effort sa lourde épée et la provoqua d'un geste assuré, arrogant.

- Amène-toi, Tsunae. Mais attends-toi à perdre.

Et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Tsunae avait disparu... et ses deux lames s'abattirent avec une violence et une rapidité inouïes sur l'épée du jeune homme, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles autour d'eux.

oOo

« Ils sont si rapides qu'on ne les distingue presque pas ! » songea Yuya, suivant difficilement des yeux le combat qui se déroulait sur l'herbe tendre du jardin.

Aoki évita un coup d'estoc et bloqua la seconde lame de vent d'un revers adroit, avant d'aspirer l'angle et d'attaquer la Sacré du Ciel... qui para tout aussi facilement. Le jeune homme se prit un coup de pleine face et fut propulsé avec violence, percutant le mur d'enceinte de plein fouet.

- Agh !

Il ramena une jambe sous son corps et se releva, prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

Son regard étincelait de fureur, de hargne, empreint d'une envie indicible de sang.

Un regard que Tsunae ne lui connaissait pas.

La Sacré du Ciel baissa un peu sa garde et le toisa, comme si elle espérait lire dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

- Pourquoi elle ne dit rien ? demanda Yuya. Elle devrait essayer de le convaincre, de comprendre ses motivations !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu vois Tsunae se battre... ironisa Akari.

- Ca fait partie de sa stratégie, fit Luciole.

- Hein ?

Mais le jeune maître du feu retourna à son observation attentive, l'air soudain dur, indéchiffrable. Yuya l'imita et se concentra sur le duel.

Aoki, dans un grondement de rage, se lança à l'attaque. Cette fois-ci, il ne laissa aucune faille, maintenant son équilibre en jouant avec le poids de son épée.

- C'est dingue... il manie avec agilité une arme aussi lourde ! s'exclama Sasuke.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Aoki ne parvenait pas à avoir le dessus. Tsunae esquivait avec souplesse, se contentant de dévier les coups puissants en aspirant les angles, se coulant comme une ombre entre les mouvements d'une rare violence de son adversaire. Aoki redoubla l'intensité de ses coups et se laissa emporter par le poids de son arme, la faisant virevolter autour de lui. Tsunae n'hésita pas une seconde et, au lieu de reculer face aux éclats mortels de l'épée, fonça vers lui. Aoki hurla lorsque la jeune femme le frappa de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de force.

- Tsunae mène le combat ! s'exclama Yuya, ce sera une victoire facile...

Le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à esquiver les attaques de Tsunae. Il ne distinguait même plus ses mouvements, aveuglé par le sang qui lui coulait d'une entaille au front.

- Ah ! Hm...

Aoki s'efforça de lire les gestes fluides de la jeune femme, et au dernier moment dévia les lames de vent d'un coup d'épée. Il se recula sur quelques mètres, mais il dut placer un genou au dessous de lui pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer. Haletant, Aoki essuya le sang qui ruisselait sur son visage et à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? grinça t-il devant l'impassibilité de la jeune femme.

- ...

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Est-ce que... est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Les Mibu ne sont pas mauvais comme tu le dis, ils m'ont rendu plus fort !

- ...

- C'est quoi ton problème ! explosa soudain Aoki.

Le jeune homme se releva avec difficulté, en se servant de son arme comme d'un appui.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir plus fort, et toi aussi ! Si tu rejoignais les Mibu, ils t'aideraient à retrouver la mémoire et à connaître la vérité ! Mais tu ne veux rien savoir... Jusqu'à quand vas-tu...

- Ca suffit, le coupa Tsunae d'une voix dure. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré... à cause des Mibu !

Sa voix résonna sur le jardin, claqua comme un coup de fouet. Aoki, figé un instant par la surprise, baissa la tête.

- Ce n'est pas vrai... toi... tu m'as toujours menti... tu ne me disais jamais rien... et... tu voudrais que je comprenne ?

La voix d'Aoki n'était plus qu'un murmure tremblant.

Il serrait la poignée de son arme à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

- ... dois-je voir cela comme un refus ?

- ...

Akira, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, ouvrit un peu plus sa perception. Il distingua, derrière l'aura haineuse d'Aoki, quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus sombre. Quelque chose de foudroyant qui se tenait tapi derrière un rideau de rage impuissante, et qui se tenait prêt à jaillir.

- ... très bien... alors je dois... te tuer...

- ... ?

Yuya poussa un cri lorsque l'aura d'Aoki s'étendit de manière brutale, les enveloppant tous de poussière chaude. Elle croisa les bras sur son visage et eut juste le temps d'entrevoir Kyo qui se plaçait devant elle pour la protéger de l'aura destructrice qui émanait du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle put de nouveau regarder en contrebas de la petite butte, Aoki s'était débarrassé de son épée, et sa tunique, ouverte, laissait voir sur son torse des idéogrammes tracés à la peinture noire, entrelacés à ce qu'il lui sembla du sang.

Aoki tendit la main, paume ouverte vers le ciel, et une incroyable onde électrique en jaillit, l'entourant d'un bouclier d'éclairs jaunes.

- Je te présente Raijin... le tonnerre !

- Hein ? s'exclama Sasuke.

- C'est pas possible... souffla Tigre Rouge.

- Oh, non... les Mibu avaient tout prévu ! geignit à son tour Akari.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? la pressa la chasseuse de primes.

- Raijin... le tonnerre... c'est l'exact opposé de Fujin...

- L'élément céleste que possède Tsunae ! termina pour elle Okuni dans un éclat de compréhension soudaine. Mais Raijin est connu pour sa supériorité face à Fujin !

Yuya plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler.

Tsunae n'avait donc aucune chance face à Aoki ?

oOo

- Maintenant, je possède suffisamment de puissance pour t'écraser ! s'exclama Aoki dans un éclat de rire mauvais.

- Aoki, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'es plus le même... avant tu n'aurais pas agi ainsi !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu sais, les Mibu m'ont aussi ouvert les yeux. Sur tes mensonges. Sur ton hypocrisie.

Son aura se condensa dans sa main et dessina des arabesques électriques, avant de trouver un rythme autour de sa main, formant un sabre court, recourbé, parcourut de frissons jaunes.

- Ils m'ont tout dit, Tsunae...

- Aoki...

- Tu m'as toujours menti. Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. Alors que moi... je t'aurais tout donné. Et je me dis ça... je me dis ça depuis...

Aoki releva la tête, la dévisagea d'un air dur, sauvage. Son aura, insoutenable, se déroulait autour de lui.

- ... depuis que je sais que je suis ton frère !

oOo


	16. Liens de Sang

Chapitre 16 : 

Liens de sang.

- ...Depuis que je sais que je suis ton frère !

Le ton d'Aoki était froid, haineux, presque venimeux. Tsunae, interloquée, déglutit, et un peu au-dessus d'elle Yuya ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Q... Quoi ? balbutia Tigre Rouge.

- Les Mibu m'ont tout raconté, Tsunae, siffla Aoki.

- Ils t'ont raconté quoi ? grinça Kyo. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à leurs mensonges ? Ils t'ont monté la tête, crétin, les Mibu ne sont que des soi-disant dieux abjects et ignobles !

- La ferme, démon, fit Aoki d'une voix doucereuse.

Kyo plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux du jeune homme, pleins de morgue et d'arrogance. Aoki lui adressa un sourire méprisant, puis son regard revint à Tsunae.

- Tu ne dis plus rien... est-ce que j'aurais raison ?

- Tsunae, ne lui réponds pas ! intima Akari, il cherche à te déstabiliser...

- ...

- Tu te souviens, Tsunae, grinça Aoki, il y a longtemps, le petit prince...

- ... quoi... ?

La jeune femme se crispa, en proie soudain à un horrible pressentiment. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient comme les remous d'une mer en furie, ne lui laissèrent qu'un arrière-goût pâteux dans la bouche, et une petite musique douce, l'enveloppant comme un cocon de soie.

- Le petit prince... c'était toi... ?

Aoki partit d'un petit rire, mais son regard se fit de nouveau mauvais. Bontenmaru n'appréciait pas cela du tout. L'aura qui se dissimulait derrière cet homme était véritablement monstrueuse, et le Sacré du Ciel sentait sa peau se hérisser sous sa force écrasante. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Yuya se sentit parcourue d'un frisson qu'elle ne put réprimer. Dégoût. Terreur. Un cri lui montait à la gorge, et la chasseuse de primes avait que, si elle le laissait s'échapper, il monterait sans cesse, jusqu'aux confins de la folie. Yuya ferma les yeux, déglutit.

- Oui, c'était moi, reprit Aoki. Ce petit prince... abandonné par son père... pour un être qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Est-ce que tu te souviens, Tsunae ? trancha le jeune homme.

Son regard étincelait de haine. De rage.

- ...

- Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Il y a longtemps, deux clans se faisaient la guerre. Les Kami no Aishiteru, Seigneurs du Feu, et les Gardiens Célestes, Seigneurs du Vent. Mon père mettait tous ses espoirs en moi. Dès ma naissance, j'étais promis à une grande destinée ; celle de débarrasser la terre de ces pourritures de cracheurs de feu. Mère était une grande chaman, et son pouvoir, mêlé à celui du Vent, devait faire de moi un être exceptionnel. J'avais à peine deux ans lorsque Mère m'annonça qu'elle attendait un enfant... d'un autre homme. Père était encore trop amoureux pour répudier cette sorcière, aussi a t-il caché ce scandale et interdit à ma mère de revoir cet homme. On dit qu'elle mourut en couches. A peine l'enfant était-il né que Père m'oublia complètement. On négligea mon entraînement, mon éducation, on me donna deux servantes pour qu'elles s'occupent de moi. Parfois, dans les couloirs du palais, je croisais des hommes étranges, qui me faisaient peur. Les Quatre Sages. Ils parlaient avec Père du « démon parjure ». Et toi, Tsunae, que je n'avais jamais connue, tu prenais ma place dans le cœur de Père, tu me volais tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Même ma vie, tu me l'as volée. Quand les Seigneurs du Feu ont envahi le territoire et que tu t'es révoltée, je me suis enfui. J'ai erré pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un village de pauvres gens, qui m'ont accueilli... et jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes me hanter.

- ...

Tsunae hésita. Aoki releva la tête, la fixa de ses yeux gris.

- Mais maintenant que je connais la vérité, je vais te tuer.

oOo

Tsunae sentit l'électricité grésiller contre sa joue alors qu'elle esquivait habilement le sabre d'Aoki. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de faire glisser son pied sur le sol afin de se retourner et parer la lame en croisant les siennes devant son visage. D'un geste fluide, Tsunae aspira l'angle et attaqua sur le côté. Aoki esquiva le coup d'estoc, et tout aussi rapidement saisit le poignet de la jeune femme alors que la seconde lame de vent lui arrivait par la droite.

- Tu es trop prévisible, ricana t-il.

Il laissa Raijin jaillir en une onde électrique démesurée, qui éclata avec violence, les enveloppant tous les deux d'une lumière aveuglante. Tsunae libéra son poignet de l'étreinte d'Aoki, fit quelques pas rapides en arrière. La lame de fond, ondoyant d'éclairs, se projeta sur la jeune femme qui ne pouvait plus l'esquiver.

L'ombre de Tsunae se détacha un instant sur le fond de lumière incandescente qui enveloppait Aoki. Elle eut juste le temps de condenser son pouvoir afin de former une barrière protectrice. Devant elle, Aoki plia Raijin un instant à sa volonté et le dirigea droit sur elle.

- Merde... !

Yuya crut discerner une bête monstrueuse, aux yeux dilatés et jaunes, dissimulée dans l'orage mouvant, avant que Raijin n'engloutisse Tsunae dans sa gueule béante. L'onde électrique s'écrasa contre le rempart d'énergie, parut comme envelopper une minuscule lueur. Puis elle la recouvrit totalement, entourant Tsunae de leur chaleur insoutenable. L'éclat aveuglant qui en émanait lui brûlait les yeux et l'obligea à les fermer.

- Tss...

La sueur perlait à son front, et sous l'intense appel de chaleur dégagé par la foudre, ses cheveux se soulevaient, sa tunique déchirée semblait flotter autour d'elle.

Elle entendait faiblement, comme venant d'un autre univers, les voix de Yuya et des autres, qui hurlaient son nom.

Sasuke sentait sa peau se hérisser au contact de l'électricité statique. Dans ses veines, son propre pouvoir ondulait sous sa peau tel un serpent, le brûlait de l'intérieur comme s'il cherchait à lui échapper. Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à le maîtriser. Le Raijin qui déployait toute sa puissance devant eux semblait émettre comme une exhortation, à laquelle cependant le jeune ninja résistait de tout son être.

Aoki, sous l'aveuglement de lumière et d'orage, cachait mal sa joie. Son rire de damné se répercutait dans le jardin, et des lanières foudroyantes, lâches, allèrent exploser les arbres alentour, claquer contre les murs de brique grise.

- Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque chose... se lamenta Okuni.

La nuée d'orage violent autour de Tsunae était intense et ne semblait pas régresser. Elle ne paraissait que plus puissante, plus démente. La jeune femme força encore. Aoki, pestant d'impatience, plia Raijin à sa volonté, et dans un grondement féroce, un nouveau vomissement d'azur orageux déferla. L'enfer s'amplifia, pris une puissance telle que Raijin, prit d'un délire meurtrier, commençait à éclater en flammèches avides.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Yuya.

- Raijin se sert de l'oxygène contenu dans l'air afin de se consumer lui-même ! s'écria Bontenmaru par-dessus le grondement de plus en plus puissant du brasier.

Akira étendit sa perception, saisit l'ombre de Tsunae mais ne put en savoir plus, repoussé par la puissance du Raijin.

- Tsunae est à bout de force, cria t-il à son tour, elle ne tiendra plus longtemps !

- Elle le nargue, réalisa Akari, Tsunae veut le mener à ses limites car elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas vaincre Raijin !

Tsunae sentait ses forces décliner. Sa vue se brouillait, des taches noirâtres dansaient devant ses yeux.

« Oh, on dirait que la situation n'est pas fameuse, » ironisa la jeune femme.

La barrière de vent se fendilla sur toute la surface, s'amincit, devint aussi fine et fragile qu'un voile d'eau. Tsunae perçut la chaleur au travers de ce qui la séparait et la protégeait encore des flammes.

Et, bientôt, tel un barrage affaiblit par le poids des ans et l'incessante poussée des flots contenus, sa barrière de vent se brisa. Les jets brûlants s'engouffrèrent au travers de la brèche, l'élargirent, et l'anéantirent entièrement.

Tsunae se sentit soulevée, enveloppé par la chaleur et son silence mortel.

Raijin se condensa autour du corps de la jeune femme. Et Yuya cria d'horreur et de surprise lorsque Aoki le fit imploser.

Tsunae, repoussée violemment par l'explosion, freina son élan, mais à bout de souffle retomba à genoux. Sa tunique, brûlée, flottait lamentablement autour d'elle, et son hakama de soie noire, déchiré par endroits, n'était pas en meilleur état. Tsunae replia son pouvoir sur elle-même et reforma les lames de vent, se redressa, prête à attaquer de nouveau. Sous la puissance dégagée par le vent qui se concentrait sur ses lames, quelques mèches de longs cheveux noirs se soulevèrent, détachées de sa natte.

- Tu veux encore te battre ? ironisa Aoki.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard chargé de mépris, d'arrogance.

Un sourire narquois vint effleurer ses lèvres.

- Amène-toi, Aoki.

oOo

- Tsunae reprend le dessus ! s'exclama Tigre Rouge avec soulagement.

La jeune femme semblait en effet parvenir à anticiper les mouvements d'Aoki et à les esquiver. La violence que dégageaient leurs coups était telle que l'atmosphère elle-même se répercutait de leur écho et se chargeait d'électricité.

- C'est faux, rétorqua Akira.

- Hein ?

- Pourtant Aoki ne lui a plus porté un coup depuis tout à l'heure, protesta Yuya, il semble même épuisé...

- Ca n'en a pas l'air, fit Bontenmaru à son tour, mais porter un coup à Aoki est très difficile. Tsunae parvient juste à éviter ses attaques.

Autour du groupe, l'air devenait de plus en plus statique.

Okuni se concentra sur les mouvements fluides, presque coordonnés des deux adversaires en contrebas.

« Ils sont si rapides que je ne vois presque pas leurs mouvements... ! »

- C'est vrai, admit-elle au bout d'un moment, elle transpire et sa respiration est haletante. C'est bien la preuve qu'éviter les coups d'Aoki lui demande beaucoup d'efforts.

- Oh, non... geignit Yuya.

- De plus, reprit Okuni, Fujin est impuissant face à sa force opposée ! Tant que Tsunae n'aura pas trouvé de faille, elle ne pourra rien faire.

- Attention ! gronda soudain Kyo.

Le démon plaqua Yuya au sol, Bontenmaru fit à Okuni un rempart de son corps. Les autres se protégèrent tant qu'ils le purent. Akira entr'aperçut la gueule béante de Raijin fondre sur eux, avant que l'air autour d'eux n'explose. Le souffle brûlant les enveloppa de son silence... puis tout s'effaça. Raijin poussa un cri rageur.

- Arrête de te la jouer, Tsunae ! gronda Aoki. Bats-toi plus sérieusement !

Tsunae, dans un immense effort, repoussa Raijin, les deux lames de vent croisées devant la gueule crépitante du monstre. La jeune femme serra les dents, ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol mais Raijin, invariablement, reculait. Aoki finit par abandonner la partie, et replia un peu son pouvoir.

Tsunae s'effondra à genoux, haletante.

- Tu es plus forte que je ne le croyais... susurra Aoki comme pour lui-même. Intéressant...

Yuya se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kyo et voulut se diriger vers la Sacré du Ciel.

- Tsunae, est-ce que...

- _N'approche pas !_ enjoignit la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

Le collier autour du cou de Yuya s'était fait, sous l'injonction, soudainement plus lourd, et la chasseuse de prime ne put réprimer un frisson. Tsunae se redressa lentement, et, un pas après l'autre, redescendit à la rencontre de son frère.

- Ne t'attaque plus à eux, ordonna t-elle. C'est toi contre moi.

Mais, alors qu'elle rajustait sa tunique sur son dos, Kyo devina une arabesque sinueuse, couleur de sang, qui ondoyait étrangement sous le tissu. Quelque chose qui chatoyait sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

oOo

Tsunae remarqua que la stratégie d'Aoki avait changé. Il semblait presque danser autour d'elle, et ses pied glissaient de manière étrange, presque gracieuse, sur le sol.

Ce manège n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Sasuke.

- On dirait que c'est lui qui cherche à la provoquer, maintenant ! persifla t-il.

- Et alors, tu fatigues ? ironisa Tsunae.

Aoki, soudain, s'arrêta. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

- Un pas de plus, et tu es finie.

- Tss...

- TSUNAE, NE... !

Mais le cri d'Okuni avait jaillit trop tard de ses lèvres. Autour de Tsunae, sur le sol, le cercle dessiné dans la poussière - vestige d'un jardin autrefois resplendissant - se mit à étinceler, puis à émettre une lueur rougeâtre, malsaine. Tsunae sentit un vent violent, brûlant, soulever les lambeaux de son hakama, sa tunique, ses cheveux, puis l'envelopper toute entière d'un halo de poussière et de terre alors que toute la puissance du sort invoqué par Aoki s'élevait.

Tsunae hurla.

- Tsunae !

- _Tsu_ _!_

La jeune femme tomba en avant, s'écrasa au sol. Une onde incroyable de souffrance s'insinuait dans ses membres.

- Hun...

Elle aspira de la poussière, toussa, tenta de se redresser sur un bras. Malgré elle, des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues. Une cruelle sensation d'absence lui martelait la poitrine. Elle se sentait faible, incroyablement faible. Et désespérée. Tout son corps tremblait. Et, au-dessus d'elle, Aoki, victorieux, éclata de rire.

- Rien ne semble l'atteindre ? s'exclama Yuya.

Aoki saisit Tsunae par le col de sa tunique et la souleva de terre.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? chantonna t-il. Maintenant tu ne peux plus rien faire contre moi...

Une bourrasque violente arriva sur lui et l'enveloppa.

- Hein ? fit Tigre Rouge.

- C'est pas possible... le vent le protège ? cria Sasuke.

- J'ai volé ton pouvoir ! s'exclama Aoki avant d'éclater de rire. Raijin et Fujin sont désormais liés... et tu ne peux plus me battre !

Mais le jeune homme cessa soudain de rire. Car dans les yeux de Tsunae brillait désormais une intense lueur de chagrin. Aoki réprima un frisson, et d'un simple mouvement du bras envoya la jeune femme s'écrouler un peu plus loin, dans la poussière. Elle s'appuya sur un coude, glissa, se releva dans un immense effort. Elle glissa les gardes de ses deux sabres, à présent inutiles, dans son obi de soie. Puis Tsunae redressa la tête, souffla, et leva les yeux vers le petit groupe rassemblé sur la butte de terre. Son regard s'arrêta sur Akira, et sur un signe le Sacré du Ciel saisit l'un de ses sabres, avant de le lancer dans la direction de la jeune femme. Le sabre vint se planter en sifflant dans le sol.

Tsunae leur adressa un sourire de connivence, qu'elle voulut rassurant.

Puis ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler presque paresseusement autour de la poignée du sabre, avant de le détacher du sol.

Okuni et Yuya émirent une plainte surprise lorsque Tsunae se replaça en position d'attaque.

La jeune femme pointa Aoki du sabre. Dans ses yeux, une lueur résolue étincelait avec hargne.

- Aoki, je te mets en garde. Tu mourras par ta propre faiblesse.

oOo


	17. L'Outil des Mibus

Chapitre 17 : 

L'outil des Mibu.

Akira planta durement ses ongles dans ses paumes. Lutta. Résista.

Il avait envie de se donner des baffes.

Il refusait de la voir mourir.

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sourire de Tsunae lui avait fait cet effet. Un flot de pensées l'envahissait, il se sentait perdre pied, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Akira serra les dents

- Ah... hm...

mais soudain sa hargne l'emplit totalement, et il éclata.

- Tsunae !

L'interpellée se retourna, surprise. L'interrogea du regard.

- Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à mourir ! Tu as une dette à payer !

Tsunae resta un instant immobile, silencieuse, avant de hocher la tête.

Akira déglutit.

oOo

Un étrange crépuscule tombait peu à peu sur ce qui avait été autrefois un immense jardin. Yuya leva la tête ; des cumulus se massaient à une vitesse impossible au-dessus de leurs têtes et devenaient de plus en plus denses.

- ... !

Okuni et Tigre Rouge suivirent le regard de Yuya, et le jeune homme étouffa une exclamation surprise.

- L'aura d'Aoki est d'une telle puissance qu'elle

Il s'arrêta juste avant de finir d'exprimer sa pensée à l'instant où un éclair frappa un vieil orme, de l'autre côté du jardin. Il y eut un formidable crépitement électrique et un éclat lumineux insupportable. Il mit un bras devant ses yeux, mais l'image rétinienne persista, imprimée en bleu aveuglant, tandis que l'orme s'effondrait avec une noble lenteur.

Bontenmaru, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine, considéra Tsunae avec perplexité. Ses traits étaient tirés par l'inquiétude. Autour de lui, le groupe se taisait, attentif et angoissé à la fois. Les deux combattants étaient immobiles au milieu du champ de bataille. Ce n'est que lorsque les premières gouttes s'abattirent froidement sur eux que Aoki se lança en hurlant à l'assaut.

oOo

Tsunae para à nouveau le sabre d'Aoki puis se jeta sur le côté, n'évitant que de justesse l'ondée orageuse qu'il jetait sur elle. La jeune femme glissa dans la terre détrempée, se retrouva à genoux. Tout son corps, engourdi, affaibli, refusait de lui obéir. Elle replia une jambe sous elle et se releva au prix d'un immense effort, et le sabre d'Akira surgit à une vitesse impossible pour parer une lanière foudroyante

- Tss...

avant que Raijin ne déploie une fois de plus sa rage sur elle.

oOo

- Pourquoi n'attaque t-elle pas ? s'exclama Yuya avec angoisse. Elle va se faire dévorer par le Raijin !

- Elle ne peut pas, rétorqua Akari non moins inquiète. Le vent le protège, maintenant. Et elle se sert du sabre court d'Akira comme d'un sabre de défense.

- Non... ce n'est pas ça... fit Luciole comme pour lui-même.

- ...

Dans les yeux rouges du démon, les éclairs que dégageaient Aoki faisaient danser des reflets ensanglantés. Le regard de Kyo se fit plus dur à la réplique de Luciole.

- Luciole n'a pas tort, poursuivit Bontenmaru, le sabre d'Akira ne lui permet pas uniquement de se défendre. Le sabre...

Il hésita à poursuivre. Baissa le regard sur ceux, follement inquiets, d'Okuni et de Yuya.

- ... le sabre était l'arme de prédilection du Démon parjure. C'est pour cela que Tsunae a abandonné le katana pour le sabre de bois. Ainsi, elle diminuait la puissance du Démon.

- Elle pouvait ainsi mieux le maîtriser, non ? lança Sasuke.

Bontenmaru poussa un soupir en guise d'assentiment.

A cet instant, Raijin implosa.

Tsunae fut propulsée dans la boue et percuta le mur de plein fouet. Yuya poussa un cri.

- Non, nooooooon !

La chasseuse de primes voulut partir en avant, mais la poigne de Bontenmaru la retint avec force.

- Non, Yuya.

- Tsunae va mourir, s'emporta t-elle, pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? Elle fait partie des Sacrés du Ciel, vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner !

Yuya se rendit compte alors à quel point l'expression sur le visage de Kyo semblait distante. Presque triste.

- ... Kyo... ? appela Okuni.

- ...

- Est-ce que Tsunae a un plan, au moins ? hasarda Tigre Rouge.

Sasuke concentra son attention sur le duel au milieu du jardin. Des grésillements faisaient éclater des éclairs tout autour d'Aoki, reflétant son aura écrasante, la lueur démente dans ses yeux. Tsunae avait de plus en plus de mal à parer ses coups.

- Je l'ignore, fit enfin Akari, mais si elle utilise un sabre c'est bien parce qu'il y a une raison... Et j'ai bien peur que le Démon parjure ne soit en train de s'éveiller.

Akira suivait la conversation d'une oreille peu attentive, concentré sur les mouvements de Tsunae. Il s'aperçut que ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus saccadés, irréguliers. La danse fluide de la jeune femme laissait place à un tout autre kata, qui lui rappelait sourdement quelque chose. Le Sacré du Ciel enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans ses paumes, et un filet de sang se mit bientôt à goutter le long de ses doigts, dilués par les perles d'eau qui lui glissaient sur le corps, détrempant ses cheveux, ses vêtements. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

oOo

Une douleur monstrueuse commençait à lui brûler l'omoplate. Tsunae sentit la marque dans son dos s'agiter, se contorsionner. Luttant contre la souffrance, elle s'efforça de se relever tandis que Aoki, dans un cri de rage, fondait sur elle.

« Encore un peu... »

Tsunae bloqua le sabre d'Aoki, mais sous la puissance dégagée par le coup glissa dans la boue. Son dos vint s'appuyer contre le mur. La jeune femme fit un pas de côté et sentit l'appel d'air dégagé par une lanière d'orage, qui alla s'écraser sur les briques.

« Allez... tiens encore un peu... ! »

L'électricité grésilla contre sa joue. Tsunae, avec un cri de rage, repoussa son adversaire avec violence.

« S'il te plaît... juste... quelques secondes... ! »

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, Aoki se retrouva juste devant elle.

- Huh...

Le jeune homme la saisit par le col de sa tunique et la souleva sans effort.

Derrière lui, Yuya hurla, imitée par Okuni.

- On dirait que tu commençais à être appréciée... commenta t-il froidement. Dommage pour toi... mais ils te rejoindront bientôt, sois patiente.

Tsunae cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser la torpeur qui l'envahissait. Le sabre d'Akira lui glissa des doigts et tomba mollement dans la boue. Le bruit de la pluie étouffait les appels de Yuya. Tsunae crut entendre la voix d'Akira se mêler à celle de la chasseuse de primes.

« Aaaah... je dois rêver... »

Les sons lui parvenaient de plus en plus indistincts, les couleurs se fondaient les unes aux autres devant ses yeux. Tsunae se mordit violemment la langue, et la douleur ainsi provoquée chassa un peu les ténèbres du Démon.

- Maintenant que je te tiens

« Si je sombre, je ne pourrais plus le contrôler... je dois... tenir encore un peu. »

- ... je ne te laisserai plus t'échapper. Tu ne survivras pas à un coup donnée d'aussi près.

Aoki éleva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Une formidable lueur orageuse se condensa autour de la lame.

- _A moi, Raijin !_ hurla Aoki.

- Tsunae !

- _Tsu, défends-toi !_

Le sabre jetait des lueurs mauvaises, des crépitements électriques formidables imprimèrent des reflets dorés à la gueule ouverte du Raijin. Une énorme boule de lumière troublée d'éclairs se formait autour du sabre. Les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient, sous le gigantesque appel d'air chaud dégagé par le Raijin, n'étaient déjà plus que vapeurs autour d'Aoki.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Le jeune homme imprima une pression monumentale sur son sabre pour le faire ployer vers la jeune femme.

- _TSU !_

La lumière insoutenable lui éclata au visage.

- AAAAAAAAAAGH !

Aoki hurla. Les nuées d'onde et d'éclairs crépitèrent, émirent une lueur violente, bestiale.

Puis le Raijin sombra.

L'onde orageuse s'affaissa sur elle-même, se déversa tout autour d'eux, créant sous la chaleur intense un rideau de vapeur.

Yuya étouffa une exclamation.

- Oh, non... murmura Okuni.

La pluie étouffa rapidement la brume dense qui s'était formée.

- Ugh...

Aoki retenait encore Tsunae légèrement au-dessus du sol, par le col de sa tunique. La poigne du jeune homme trembla, faiblit, puis la Sacré du Ciel retomba à genoux au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! s'indigna Aoki.

Il hurla à nouveau, et son cri se répercuta à travers tout le champ de bataille. Il porta ses mains à sa tête, tenta d'étouffer la douleur qui explosait.

- Gnn... aaaaah !

Aoki tomba sur les mains, ses doigts griffèrent la boue convulsivement.

- Huff... huff...

Tsunae le considéra en silence, se releva lentement.

Okuni eut une brusque bouffée de compréhension.

- J'ai compris... Raijin et Fujin... ils s'autodétruisent !

- Quoi ?

- Comme le Yin et le Yang, Raijin et Fujin ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre. Mais si on cherche à les mêler l'un à l'autre...

- Alors ils s'annulent ! compléta Tigre Rouge.

- Exactement.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle le savait ? demanda Sasuke.

- Mais rien ne garantissait cette réaction dans le corps d'Aoki ! s'exclama Yuya. Tsunae aurait très bien pu...

- Mais elle a tout misé sur ce coup-là, la coupa Akari, car elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de le vaincre sans éveiller le Démon parjure. Sinon Aoki serait mort.

- ... alors... elle fait tout... pour le sauver ?

Le regard de Tsunae s'était voilé de chagrin. Aoki releva la tête et considéra un instant le visage de la jeune femme, tiré par la fatigue, la tristesse.

- Tu...

- Aoki, fit-elle en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, tu as été mené en bateau. Les Mibu savent que Raijin et Fujin sont complémentaires, mais pas compatibles. Si tu avais porté ce coup, tu serais mort avec moi, et tu le sais.

- Je... je...

La pluie diminua d'intensité. Les grondements, jusqu'alors étouffés par la violence du combat, retentissaient au-dessus d'eux, plus doucement.

- Aoki, accepte ta défaite. Rends-moi le Fujin. Sinon les deux forces vont finir par s'autodétruire et te tuer.

- ... pourquoi... fais-tu ça ?

- ...

Tsunae hésita. Chercha ses mots. Dans ses yeux, une lueur de détresse étincela.

- Pourquoi, Tsunae ? J'ai voulu te tuer... je n'ai pas cru en toi... et tu continuerais à me faire confiance ?

- Parce que tu es Aoki... fit soudain Tsunae. Et parce que je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici.

oOo

Sous les yeux du groupe, rassemblés sur la butte, Aoki se releva brutalement et se jeta sur Tsunae. Il y eut un cri.

Souffrance.

Puis une lueur aveuglante.

oOo

Tsunae eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit que Aoki se lançait violemment en avant et bondissait sur elle. Le jeune homme posa deux de ses doigts sur son front. Elle sentit un courant d'air chaud l'envelopper, elle entendit Aoki crier son nom, puis

un chuintement, un éclat de lueur mauvaise

_« Meurs, minable ! »_

son hurlement lorsque le sabre de Fubuki lui transperça la poitrine.

oOo

Une lueur aveuglante éclata.

Tsunae se réceptionna durement, se releva.

- Non...

La jeune femme trébucha dans la boue, reprit son équilibre, fonça sur Aoki.

- Non !

Son cri se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque le jeune homme s'effondra en avant. La pointe du sabre dépassait dans son dos, et un filet de sang imbibait son vêtement, suivant la courbe du corps. Les gouttes d'eau diluaient déjà la belle couleur grenat.

Yuya porta les mains à sa bouche pour empêcher l'effroi de franchir ses lèvres. Autour d'elle, les Sacrés du Ciel, Kyo, Tigre Rouge et Sasuke se mettaient en position d'attaque. Okuni vit sa protégée, sous les lueurs de l'orage, arriver sur le corps inerte du jeune homme.

Tsunae saisit doucement la tête d'Aoki, la plaça sur ses genoux.

- Aoki... murmura t-elle.

Du sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres, bientôt entraîné par des gouttes de pluie le long de sa joue.

- Tu... pardon... chuchota Aoki.

- Non, tais-toi... Akari va te soigner, elle...

- Non... c'est... trop tard... pour... moi... Tsu...

La jeune femme sentit sous ses doigts fins la peau d'Aoki s'effriter comme du sable. Bientôt tout son corps fut pris de tremblements incoercibles.

« Oh... » songea Yuya avec tristesse « le corps d'Aoki se désagrège ! »

- ... pardonne-moi... petite sœur... j'ai pas été... un frère... idéal...

Un mince sourire vint effleurer les lèvres du jeune homme. Il leva une main, dispersant ainsi une cascade de sable vaporeux, qui disparut avec le vent. Tsunae sentit les doigts rugueux d'Aoki se poser sur sa joue.

- Aoki, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît... pas maintenant...

- ... pardon... je peux pas... je... c'est fini pour moi... alors... sois heureuse... après tout ça... je souhaite que... tu sois... heureuse...

Et une dernière brise, légère, emporta le sourire d'Aoki avec elle. Son corps s'effrita, se transformant en paillettes dorées qui se dispersèrent au gré de la brise d'orage, puis s'anihilèrent entièrement.

Tsunae resta ainsi, à genoux dans la boue, tandis que la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Un éclat lumineux déchira le ciel noir, aussitôt suivi d'un grondement formidable.

oOo


	18. Les Larmes du Démon

Chapitre 18 : 

Les larmes du Démon.

Seul le triste chuintement de la pluie perçait le silence. Un léger voile de brume flottait au-dessus du sol, masquant à peine le sol fangeux, étouffant dans une vapeur moite les dernières ondes du Raijin. Le groupe se tenait sans bouger, un peu en retrait sur le petit monticule de terre au fond du jardin.

- Tsunae... dit Yuya.

Akari la retint par l'épaule.

- Non, Yuya.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Regarde. Le long des murs.

Interdite, la chasseuse de primes obtempéra. Ce ne fut qu'à la faveur d'un nouvel éclair qu'elle les vit : des soldats, peut-être une centaine, affublés d'une armure à l'insigne des Mibu, s'étaient glissés dans le jardin, et se mettaient en position d'attaque. Mais ce qui faisait trembler Yuya, c'était l'aura pesante, glaciale qui repoussait lentement la chape de brume autour de Tsunae. La jeune femme restait immobile, toujours à genoux dans la boue.

Les quatre Sacrés du Ciel, Tigre Rouge et Sasuke s'étaient placés en un cercle défensif autour de Yuya, Okuni et Kyo. Un voile d'eau glissait sur les lames. Dans un mouvement fluide, parfaitement orchestré, les Mibu passèrent à l'attaque ; le groupe se resserra instinctivement sur lui-même, les doigts se crispèrent un peu plus autour des poignées des armes. Yuya poussa un cri lorsque le sabre jumeau d'Akira vint se planter avec un bruit feutré dans la boue, à quelques centimètres du jeune Sacré du Ciel. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant

- ... !

et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le pendentif en forme de plume accroché à la garde du sabre, avant que le collier que Yuya portait autour du cou ne se mette à luire avec violence.

- Oh... !

Une lueur aveuglante émanait des deux pendentifs ; celui de Yuya fut parcouru d'étincelles blanches. Elle tenta de les repousser, recula, sentit le collier devenir froid sous sa main, Yuya glissa sur le sol détrempé - et à nouveau, le pendentif en forme de plume se désagrégea entre ses doigts. Un éclat bleu sembla exploser autour du sabre d'Akira planté dans la boue. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel avança la main vers son sabre, et ses doigts vinrent butter contre une barrière invisible.

- Quoi... ?

Un peu en contrebas, le premier des Mibu se mit à hurler, les doigts de la

_Démon parjure_

profondément enfoncés dans la gorge.

- Akira, reprends ton sabre ! s'exclama Tigre Rouge.

- Je peux pas... !

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel cogna du poing sur le kekkaï, sans se soucier de la barrière magique qui lui tailladait la peau.

- Tsunae ! _Tsu_ !

Akira sentait le froid et la douleur engourdir peu à peu ses doigts, mais il persista à frapper le kekkaï avec violence. Le démon leva lentement la tête vers eux. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs. Le tatouage du dragon ondula jusqu'à l'arrête de la mâchoire, envahit de ses écailles rouge sang la joue gauche de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la gueule, sembla bailler, exhibant sa langue fourchue, ses dents effilées et immaculées.

- _TSU_ ! hurla Akira.

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel frappait la barrière du poing, puis du plat de la main, s'entaillant les paumes, indifférent à la douleur sourde qui montait le long de ses bras. Luciole l'attrapa par le poignet et l'éloigna un peu du kekkaï. Akira sentit l'aura du Maître du feu qui s'étendait autour de lui, intense, froide, rageuse. Impuissante.

Le démon émit un ricanement sinistre et lâcha le cadavre déchiqueté du Mibu. Dans un mouvement fluide, presque gracieux, le démon le dépouilla de son arme et se lança à l'assaut des soldats ennemis. Son rire de joie intense explosa alors que le sang éclaboussait les restes déchirés de sa tunique, tachait ses mains et son visage. Le goût âcre lui envahit la bouche, l'enivra, l'excita encore et encore. Dans un éclat de rire hystérique, le démon taillada un à un les Mibu impuissants. Aucun d'entre eux, quand bien même ils en vinrent à y songer, ne réussit à prendre la fuite, ni même à esquiver les attaques foudroyantes du Démon parjure. Ils s'effondraient, un à un, sur les corps toujours secoués de spasmes de leurs frères. Et le rire affreux, impitoyable, ne fut plus que le seul son qu'on entendit sur le champ de bataille. Le tonnerre s'était tu ; la pluie continuait de tomber, impassible, diluant le sang et la boue.

Bientôt le dernier Mibu s'écroula, alors que le sabre qui lui avait traversé le corps de part en part ne retenait plus son poids. Le Démon parjure resta planté là, pantelant, le visage déformé par l'exaltation.

Alors le sabre lui glissa des doigts, et à sa suite, le démon retomba à genoux dans la boue.

Yuya n'hésita pas plus longtemps : elle attrapa le pendentif accroché à la garde du sabre jumeau, arracha la chaîne d'argent d'un geste vif, sans se soucier des faibles étincelles qui crachottaient dans sa main, et alors que la protection du kekkaï s'effondrait, la chasseuse de primes se précipita vers le démon.

- Yuya, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

La réaction surprit tout le monde, et Kyo n'eut pas même le temps de la rattraper.

- _Yuya_ !

Glissant dans la boue, effrayée, mais déterminée, Yuya courut vers la forme agenouillée. Les doigts, mollement posés dans la fanche, se saisirent d'un mouvement rapide de la poignée du sabre.

- Non, Yuya ! _Non ! _cria Kyo.

Mais la chasseuse de primes était déjà parvenue aux côtés du démon, et l'avait entouré de ses bras.

Surpris, indécis, le Démon parjure ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa main se crispa autour du sabre. Une douce brise s'échappa du pendentif, sembla l'envelopper un instant.

- Tusnae, je sais que tu m'entends, souffla Yuya. Reviens, s'il te plaît. Ne laisse plus la haine et la rage t'envahir.

Le démon grogna, souleva le sabre au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper.

Mais brusquement, il se sentit partir en arrière. Des larmes amères, douloureuses, coulèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie. Le sabre retomba dans la boue. Le dragon trembla, ses écailles mordorées luisèrent alors que le corps du serpent s'agitait violemment sur la nuque de la jeune femme, puis le tatouage disparut d'un coup de son visage. Dans son dos, le dragon ouvrit la gueule, lutta contre le sceau qui se refermait impitoyablement autour de lui.

Kyo s'arrêta de courir et lâcha la garde de son sabre. Bontenmaru stoppa les autres. Lui aussi avait vu.

- Aoki... mon frère...

Les yeux bleus de Tsunae se troublèrent. Yuya resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi... cela fait-il si _mal_... ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la douleur, Tsunae, murmura Yuya avec douceur. Ne l'emprisonne pas au fond de ton coeur.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune Sacré du Ciel. Tout son visage se crispa, et elle ferma les yeux, les bras ballants, laissant son immense peine parler pour elle, laissant la pluie noyer son chagrin.

oOo

« Trop de choses ne valent pas la peine d'être vues... »

oOo


	19. Le Démon qui dormait depuis mille ans

Chapitre 19 : 

Le démon qui dormait depuis mille ans.

- Bienvenue dans notre palais du Ying et du Yang... ricana Tokito.

Au fond du jardin transformé en une sanglante hallucination jonchée de cadavres, la porte de la Tour Rouge s'était ouverte. Négligemment appuyé sur le chambranle, Tokito, vêtu d'un costume d'apparat, un paquet de cartes à la main, observait le petit groupe d'un œil goguenard.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama le sage avec ironie.

Les lourds nuages de pluie s'étaient éloignés, et un faible rayon de soleil vint frapper la Tour Rouge.

Akari avait à peine eu le temps et la force de soigner les blessures de Tsunae. Bontenmaru soutenait la jeune femme. Malgré son immense lassitude, son regard bleu brillait. Ses larmes s'étaient taries d'elles-mêmes, laissant des traînées plus claires sur le sang qui lui maculait le visage et le cou. La tunique de Yuya était froissée et boueuse, mais la chasseuse de primes s'en fichait. Une nouvelle connivence s'était installée entre les deux jeunes femmes, scellant leur amitié à jamais.

- Vous êtes autorisés à entrer dans le Palais du Yin et du Yang, dit Tokito d'un air mielleux. Veuillez cependant excuser les autres sages... ils sont en retard pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue...

- Arrêtez votre petit manège ! s'exclama Tigre Rouge avec force. Ca suffit maintenant !

- Pourquoi devrions-nous arrêter ? demanda Tokito avec un petit rire. De toute façon, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants... Vous n'avez fait qu'accomplir votre destin. Vous êtes trop naïfs !

- Comment ça, notre destin ? répliqua Sasuke. Nous sommes venus ici parce qu'on avait envie de vous en coller une !

- Pfff... chaque destin est établi dès le départ, expliqua Tokito avec dédain. En clair...

Soudain, une aura destructrice les paralysa tous. Une forme sombre s'était matérialisée derrière le sage.

- Le passé, le présent et le futur sont déjà déterminés, poursuivit Tokito. Vous n'êtes ici que parce que votre destin vous y a amenés... pour servir notre cause.

- Arrête de raconter de telles conneries ! gronda Kyo. C'est moi qui décide de ce que je fais ou non, et si quelqu'un se fiche en travers de ma route, je le bute !

- Tu as beau palabrer, Kyo aux yeux de démon, tu sais que tu ne peux pas lever le petit doigt contre nous, avertit Hishigi.

Le sage sortit de l'ombre de la porte et s'avança de quelques pas. Sous son masque de cuir, son regard impassible dévisagea longuement chacun des membres du groupe, et sembla s'attarder sur le visage de Tsunae. Hishigi tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, qu'il maintenait dissimulés dans l'ombre. Tokito esquissa un sourire.

- Tokito a raison, Démon aux yeux rouges. Vous n'êtes ici que pour notre dessein. Tout ceci n'a été... que manipulation.

Bontenmaru sentit Tsunae trembler contre son épaule. L'aura qui les écrasait lui fit penser au pouvoir qu'avait Chinmei sur l'apesanteur.

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Et je ne crois pas non plus à la divination. Si on est ici, c'est pour vous anéantir.

Kyo dégaina son sabre. Akira l'imita, bientôt suivi de Sasuke. Bontenmaru serra les poings et se plaça en position défensive alors que Tsunae, s'écartant avec peine de lui, reformait ses lames de vent. Yuya extirpa ses pistolets de sa tunique alourdie par la boue et la pluie, et Okuni glissa des fils entre ses doigts fins ; Akari plaça son bâton de pèlerin en travers de son corps. Tigre Rouge ôta le tissu qui protégeait le Hokurakushimon. Des flammes avides dansèrent autour du sabre de Luciole.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyo. Il sentait derrière lui toute la concentration du groupe, attentif, prêt à l'attaque, malgré l'aura des deux sages qui les retenait paralysés, comme si un poids incommensurable pesait sur tout leur corps.

- Nous anéantir ? répéta Tokito avec une surprise feinte. Tu crois ça ?

Il fit un geste vers le sage derrière lui.

- Vous nous avez amené _ce que nous cherchions_... comme prévu. Et tu voudrais te débarrasser de nous comme ça, alors que nous avons presque traité _en amis _?

Tokito eut un sourire narquois alors qu'Hishigi sortait entièrement de l'ombre. Yuya ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras ; un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, tassé par le poids du temps, à la peau si parcheminée et si fine qu'elle en paraissait craquelée. Les yeux de la momie étaient tombés à l'intérieur du crâne, et alors qu'Hishigi déposait le cadavre au sol, la chasseuse de prime put les entendre rouler et cliqueter comme des billes. Les lèvres s'étaient retroussées, découvrant des dents un peu jaunies en un sourire immonde, presque jubilatoire. Les bras et les mains, crispés par la mort, semblaient prêtes à agripper, à griffer et à tuer. La momie avait été revêtue d'une tunique noire légère, pareille au plumage du corbeau. Une coiffe étrange, faite de breloques, de perles multicolores et de plumes, ornait le crâne ridé, comme accrochée dans les cheveux couleur de poussière.

- Voici le Démon parjure... susurra Tokito. Savez-vous comment elle est morte ? A genoux, dans la boue, le sabre à la main, en éructant des malédictions contre les humains... Oui, elle a juré la perte des humains et a prêté allégeance aux Mibu... avant de s'endormir. Aujourd'hui, nous, les Mibu, allons la réveiller, pour lui permettre d'accomplir sa vengeance... et son serment.

En un instant, si bref qu'il semblait n'avoir existé que dans un mouvement de sabre, Hishigi fut devant Tsunae. L'aura froide, sinistre, l'enveloppa comme une chape de ténèbres menaçantes. Et le sage plongea brusquement sa main dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Ack !

- L'opération de l'âme qui a stimulé le dragon dans la poitrine de Yuya n'était rien comparé à ceci ! dit Tokito dans un éclat de rire. Contemplez l'oeuvre du maître !

Akira lutta de toutes ses forces contre le fardeau qui appuyait sur tout son corps, lui enserrant les jambes comme dans un étau. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'effort. Mais même Bontenmaru, qui avait de loin la plus forte masse musculaire, ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste. La sueur perla à son front et dégoulina bientôt dans son cou et sur son torse. Il serra si fort la mâchoire qu'il parvint à éclater quelques veines autour de sa bouche... mais il ne put bouger d'un centimètre. Kyo s'appuya sur son sabre pour rester debout, mais Yuya et Okuni s'étalèrent au sol, écrasées par l'aura destructrice.

Tsunae sentit une douleur monstrueuse remonter son épaule, alors que les doigts d'Hishigi enserraient son coeur, dont les battements précipités ralentissaient de plus en plus. Tsunae fut prise d'une convulsion si forte qu'elle parvint presque à repousser Hishigi ; mais le sage, imperturbable, attrapa le bras de la jeune femme de sa main libre et la maintint tout contre lui.

Tsunae entendit, très loin au-delà de sa conscience qui sombrait, qu'on hurlait son nom. Elle tenta faiblement de résister à l'étreinte du sage, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Sa vue se brouillait, confondant le masque de cuir et la peau d'Hishigi en une hallucination trouble percée d'un regard bleu. Elle sentit les doigts du sage saisir quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa poitrine - et la douleur fut alors tellement atroce, tandis qu'Hishigi retirait sa main, qu'elle engloutit tout, et Tsunae sombra.

Le sage lâcha le bras de Tsunae, dont le corps, uniquement retenu ainsi, tomba mollement au sol. Hishigi tenait quelque chose dans sa main, qui palpitait doucement, au rythme des battements d'un coeur. Quelque chose qu'Akira, malgré toute l'attention qu'il portait au corps inerte à quelques pas de lui, perçut comme étant une pierre aux reflets ondulants couleur de sang.

- Bien Hishigi, commenta Tokito, il est temps de la réveiller.

Le sage s'approcha de la momie, déposa presque avec délicatesse la gemme vermeille sur le tissu qui recouvrait la poitrine, et appuya doucement. Des filaments rouge s'échappèrent de ses doigts alors qu'il enfonçait le sceau du Démon parjure à l'emplacement de son coeur, serpentèrent le long des membres momifiés, s'enfoncèrent sous la peau parcheminée, retraçant le contour des muscles, des veines, des tissus depuis si longtemps transformés en poussière. Une sorte de hurlement immonde jaillit du sceau, à la fois de douleur et de jubilation - un hurlement si féroce et si douloureux que Yuya, ne pouvant se bouger les oreilles, se mit à crier à son tour pour ne pas devenir folle.

Et alors que le hurlement devenait rire, la poitrine du Démon parjure se gonfla d'un souffle hoquetant, qu'elle expira en un geignement d'agonie.

Hishigi s'écarta prestement de la momie, qui commença à bouger. Ses orbites vides se remplirent d'un liquide squameux noir, et le regard du Démon tomba sur ses bras décharnés, figés par la mort. Elle poussa une longue plainte déchirante, ses doigts craquèrent alors qu'elle tentait de les remuer. La chair se reforma autour de ses bras, de sa nuque, reconstitua le visage déformé, les lèvres disparues. Un sourire étira la bouche du Démon alors qu'elle se relevait sans mal, et que tout son corps se détendait, quittant sa raideur cadavérique.

Le regard noir du Démon parjure erra un moment dans le jardin dévasté, s'arrêtant sur chacun des visages.

- Démon parjure, dit Tokito dans son dos, il est temps de remplir ta part du contrat.

L'interpellée se tourna lentement vers les deux sages, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Donne-moi mon sabre, annôna t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Hishigi détacha de sa ceinture un long paquet recouvert de soie, qu'il lui lança. Le Démon parjure le rattrapa d'un geste preste, déchira le fin tissu qui emprisonnait le sabre.

- Allons-y, déclara Hishigi en disparaissant derrière le seuil de la Tour Rouge.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec ceux-là, dit le Démon parjure.

Tokito eut un petit sourire.

- Très bien. Tue-les. Retrouve-nous dans la salle du trône.

Le sage s'esquiva à son tour. Et au moment même où la porte se refermait derrière lui, l'aura oppressante disparut. Yuya se releva, glissant dans la boue, et courut vers Tsunae.

- Tsunae, oh Tsunae, appela t-elle la voix étranglée par les larmes.

La chasseuse de primes retourna doucement le corps inerte, déposa la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux, écarta d'une main tendre les cheveux collés par la sueur et la boue du visage de la Sacré du Ciel. Des larmes amères roulèrent sur les joues de Yuya alors que le Démon parjure se mit à siffloter un air gai, faisant jouer son sabre autour d'elle.

Okuni se laissa tomber aux côté de Yuya.

- Elle respire encore, mais faiblement, constata t-elle. Il y a peut-être encore un moyen de la sauver...

- Comment ? gronda Kyo.

Okuni désigna le Démon parjure du menton.

- Si ce que j'ai lu dans les rapports d'Hishigi est vrai, alors le Démon parjure est devenu en quelque sorte « l'âme » de Tsunae... ce qui lui permet de « vivre ».

Le Démon parjure haussa les sourcils, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Bien deviné. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je n'ai pas l'intention de me constituer prisonnière à nouveau pour que cette idiote reste en vie. Il faudra me battre pour cela... si vous le pouvez, ajouta t-elle d'un air narquois.

Kyo laissa glisser son pouce sous la garde de son sabre, prêt à dégainer.

- Attends, Kyo.

Akira le retint d'un geste.

- Laisse-moi me battre contre elle, moi, Akira des Cinq Sacrés du Ciel.

- Huhuhu, ricana le Démon parjure, un nabot contre un minable. De toute façon, vous mourrez tous les deux. Qui passe en premier ?

- Eux partent devant. Moi, je reste, répliqua Akira.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Kyo et les autres.

- Je promets de la battre et de ramener Tsunae. Partez devant. Récupérez le corps de Kyo et battez l'ex-roi Rouge. A moins que je ne vous rattrape avant.

Kyo le jaugea un bref instant. Mais sa réponse fut loin de ce qu'attendait le Sacré du Ciel.

- Non, Akira... je ne peux pas te confier ça. Tu as atteint tes limites. Et si tu es mon serviteur, alors ne me fais pas répéter plusieurs fois, ajouta t-il d'une voix grave.

- Quoi ? M... mais...

Akira des Cinq Sacrés du Ciel déglutit. Il serra durement les poings alors qu'une nouvelle fois, il contemplait le dos de Kyo aux yeux de démon qui s'avançait à la rencontre du Démon parjure. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Tsunae, contempla son visage presque serein. Yuya pleurait doucement, l'appelant sans cesse, la suppliant de lutter encore, de ne pas sombrer totalement. Akari essayait vainement de la ranimer à l'aide de son pouvoir de guérison.

- Si c'est ça, je ne veux plus faire partie des Sacrés du Ciel.

oOo


	20. La Force qui émane du Coeur

Chapitre 20 : 

La Force qui émane du cœur.

Les yeux rouges du démon se posèrent sur Akira.

- Je me suis juré de protéger Tsunae quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors je me moque de mes limites, ou qu'il y ait une « promesse de sang » entre nous ! explosa le jeune homme. Si c'est de faire partie des Sacrés du Ciel qui m'empêche de respecter ma parole, je ne veux plus en être !

Akari la chamane n'osa pas intervenir. Elle sentait le désespoir la gagner, alors même que son pouvoir de guérison ne suffisait plus à soigner et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à guérir Tsunae. L'aura glaciale du Démon parjure la berçait de noirceur et d'abattement. Akari sentait qu'il en allait de même pour les autres. Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, tournant et retournant le pendentif en forme de plume entre ses doigts pour tenter de le réchauffer. Okuni, impuissante à faire autre chose, tissait de pauvres fils de soie qui vinrent raccommoder les vêtements déchirés de Tsunae. Tous les muscles de Bontenmaru bouillaient vainement de rage ; les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire serrée, son regard allait du visage de la jeune femme à Akira, puis à Kyo. Luciole faisait danser des flammes intenses le long de son sabre, les doigts serrés si fort autour de la garde qu'ils en blanchirent. Sasuke faisait mollement jouer la corde de son bilboquet. Et Tigre Rouge, la tête baissée, les poings serrés, n'osait esquisser un seul mouvement.

Le Démon parjure les observait chacun à leur tour comme s'il s'était agi d'un spectacle de marionnettes, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Akira renonce à faire partie des Sacrés du Ciel, alors qu'il y tient tant... » songea Akari, « ... s'il renonce à être aussi fort que Kyo... n'a t-il donc plus aucun espoir ? »

- Je regrette, Kyo, poursuivit Akira, mais je ne pourrai plus protéger tes arrières.

- Akira, qu'est-ce que tu racontes... murmura Akari incapable de protester de manière plus convaincante.

Quelque chose commençait à apparaître dans son esprit. Quelque chose que la chamane ne réalisait que maintenant... mais qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre tout à fait, refusant de voir Akira grandir. La Sacré du Ciel aperçut cependant le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Bontenmaru, et le regard à nouveau rêveur de Luciole.

- D'accord... admit Kyo au bout d'un long moment de silence. Je t'enlève le titre de Sacré du Ciel. A partir de maintenant, tu es juste Akira.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et s'avança de quelques pas, devançant Kyo. Mais ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

- Alors... ceci n'est pas un serment de sang des Sacrés du Ciel, mais un serment d'homme à homme, un serment sur nos vies. Promets-moi de rester en vie et de revenir avec Tsunae. C'est compris ?

A travers ses larmes, Yuya aperçut le sourire de Kyo. Akari comprit enfin, elle aussi, ce qui se tramait. Ce qui avait fini par « changer ». Et le désespoir instillé par le Démon parjure et son aura maléfique la quitta, remplacée par un sourire empreint d'espoir.

Kyo lâcha l'épaule d'Akira, et à la surprise générale, lui frappa le dos d'une claque monumentale qui fit vaciller le jeune homme.

- Oui, je te le promets, déclara Akira en étirant les muscles douloureux de sa nuque et de son dos.

Le Démon parjure haussa un sourcil, narquoise.

- Ahah, tu veux me battre... tout seul ?

Son sourire devint soudain glacial, et son aura s'étendit autour d'elle, puissante, mauvaise. Yuya sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir l'échine, et la sueur perla à son front.

- La plaisanterie a assez duré. Va rédiger ton testament ailleurs. Je vais me débarasser de vous tous d'un seul coup.

- Désolé, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, répliqua Akira.

Le Démon parjure inclina légèrement la tête de côté, sarcastique.

Akira savait que son corps était en piteux état, et qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Il sentait tous ses muscles gagnés par la fatigue, il les entendait protester alors qu'il les forçait à se mouvoir. Il ne faisait plus partie des Sacrés du Ciel, il n'était maintenant plus qu'un homme, dont le sang n'était pas même celui d'un samouraï. Il était, à cet instant, juste Akira.

Cependant, le jeune homme dégaina ses sabres jumeaux, et se prépara au combat.

- Je vais te battre seul !

Le souffle de son aura fut si puissant qu'il parvint pendant un instant à surpasser celle du Démon parjure, transformant l'air qui les entourait en fins cristaux de glace.

- Comme tu veux... soupira le Démon parjure. Mais tu ne fais que retarder leur échéance.

Elle leur tourna le dos, avança jusqu'à la porte, et repoussa le lourd battant, ouvrant grande l'entrée de la Tour Rouge.

- Allez-y, fit-elle d'un geste indifférent en direction du passage béant, je vous promets de ne pas vous attaquer tout de suite.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un rire sec, moqueur.

Kyo jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Akira, puis partit aider Yuya à se relever. Elle résista un peu, arguant le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas laisser Tsunae ici, mais Kyo la fit taire d'un geste. Yuya comprit, sans qu'il n'y ait rien de plus, la douleur intense du démon, et ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de le suivre - elle lança un regard suppliant à Akira avant de passer le seuil de la Tour Rouge, imitée en cela par les autres membres du groupe.

Akira se retrouva seul, face au Démon parjure.

- Quelle charmante scène d'adieu, susurra t-elle d'un air mielleux, j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas déjà tes paroles.

- Je n'ai aucun regret, rétorqua Akira en plantant fermement ses pieds dans la boue. Car c'est la voie que j'ai choisie. Je suis prêt au combat ! s'écria t-il.

oOo

- Kyo, Akira a besoin de nous ! protesta Okuni. On doit retourner près de lui et le soutenir...

Seul le sourire de Kyo lui répondit. Okuni poursuivit, inquiète :

- Akira a fait beaucoup d'efforts et s'est battu plus que n'importe qui ! Aujourd'hui, il est obligé de quitter les Sacrés du Ciel, alors que ça comptait tellement pour lui...

- Moi, je lui fais confiance, dit Akari.

La chamane secoua la tête face à la mine circonspecte d'Okuni.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Okuni, j'aurais pu le dire moi-même, mais... Je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à présent...

- Compris quoi ? la pressa Okuni.

- Akira a grandi, répondit simplement Luciole.

Yuya, qui marchait machinalement depuis quelques instants, s'interrompit soudain. Les mots de Luciole venaient enfin de lui faire réaliser les véritables sentiments d'Akira.

- Oh... laissa t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Un immense sourire illumina son visage. La chasseuse de primes essuya ses joues striées de larmes du revers de son kimono.

- Akira va gagner et va nous rattraper, poursuivit Luciole. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Qu'as-tu compris, Akari ? insista Okuni.

- Akira n'a pas besoin de sang de samouraï pour se battre contre le Démon parjure, expliqua Bontenmaru. Aujourd'hui, il ne se bat plus « pour être le plus fort », mais pour « protéger ».

- Parce qu'il tient à elle. Il tient énormément à Tsunae, acheva Yuya.

- C'est plutôt difficile à concevoir, connaissant Akira, grinça Tigre Rouge d'un air moqueur.

- Je sais... mais... il m'a dit une chose que je n'oublierai pas... dans la grotte, quand il a trahi Nobunaga et qu'il a essayé de tuer les Généraux Sacrés, il m'a dit « tu ressembles beaucoup à une personne qui m'était chère ». Maintenant j'ai l'impression que tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru n'était en fait que pour Tsunae. Pour pouvoir la retrouver et réaliser sa promesse.

- T'as pas remarqué, Akari ? demanda alors Kyo. Akira était toujours en train de me suivre comme une petite souris. Maintenant, il a un dos solide sur lequel on peut donner une bonne baffe.

- Oui, tu as raison, admit la chamane.

- Kyo... fit Yuya, tu ne crois pas que ce sixième sens qu'Akira a réussi à posséder grâce à tous ses efforts... c'est aussi la « force du cœur » ?

- T'es lente à la compréhension, toi aussi, ricana le démon avec ironie. Bien sûr que si, je le crois. Et si on n'avance pas très vite, Akira va arriver avant nous à la salle du trône.

oOo


	21. Celle pour qui je me bats

Chapitre 21 : 

Celle pour qui je me bats.

Akira reforma la gangue de glace qui le protégeait à peine des coups du Démon parjure. Elle était beaucoup plus puissante qu'il se l'était imaginé, et si rapide qu'il avait de la peine à distinguer ses mouvements. Son kata, pourtant, lui était familier, et il parvenait à anticiper et contrer la plupart de ses coups.

- Décidément, tu n'apprends pas vite, Akira... le nargua le Démon parjure. Tu ne peux ni me stopper, ni me figer avec la glace. Tes coups n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

Elle se plaça en position d'attaque.

- Ce genre de farce ne m'amuse pas. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un pantin minable comme toi. Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, alors meurs.

Elle l'attaqua une nouvelle fois ; Akira put à peine l'éviter, et la lame du sabre ennemi vint entailler profondément sa jambe.

- Argh !

- Tu es coriace... pourquoi t'acharner ?

Le Démon parjure se rendit compte alors d'une chose ; depuis le début de leur combat, Akira s'était toujours retrouvé entre elle et le corps inerte de Tsunae. Un sourire satanique vint effleurer ses lèvres. Et le Démon parjure fonça sur la jeune femme.

- NON !

La puissance que dégagea l'aura d'Akira fut telle que l'air qui l'entourait se changea instantanément en piques de glace. Elles fondirent sur le Démon parjure, qui les esquiva en riant.

- Trop prévisible. Pourquoi avoir gardé ton talon d'achille près de toi ?

Akira était à bout de souffle. Tous ses membres hurlaient de douleur. Sa perception se brouillait, les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçues ces dernières heures, soignées uniquement en surface par Akari, s'ouvraient à nouveau. Ses vêtements déchirés s'imbibaient de son propre sang. Mais Akira se força à tenir bon. Un air de défi se peignit sur ses traits.

- Très bien... soupira le Démon parjure. Je vais te tuer en premier.

D'un mouvement preste du poignet, elle fit exploser les piques de glace en milliers de cristaux. Puis elle passa à l'attaque. Akira en profita pour se glisser à nouveau entre elle et Tsunae, mais n'esquiva plus les coups portés ; au lieu de contrer, il para chacun des assauts de son adversaire, s'efforçant d'absorber la violence des chocs. A chaque fois, manquant de s'écrouler, il se replaça de telle façon qu'il parvenait à amortir le coup suivant à l'aide de ses sabres.

- Tss tss... siffla le Démon. Tu es encore debout ? Tu es vraiment coriace.

Le sabre d'Akira surgit à une vitesse impossible pour bloquer le coup qui arrivait par la droite. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et para un violent coup de taille ; mais le poing du Démon parjure s'abattit sur sa poitrine et le fit reculer. Akira n'eut que le temps de croiser ses sabres jumeaux devant lui pour stopper la lame de son adversaire, qui continua de le harceler malgré tout. Mais pas une seule fois, le Démon ne parvint à faire tomber Akira.

- Oh décidément... grinça le Démon parjure en cessant d'attaquer. Pourquoi t'obstiner ? Tsunae va mourir de toute façon. Tu es naïf de croire que tu pourras la sauver... c'est sans espoir. Laisse tomber.

- Peut-être que tu dis vrai...

- Hm ? Enfin un peu de lucidité ?

Akira se servit de son sabre comme d'un bâton pour se redresser. La pointe glissa sur le sol détrempé, mais le jeune homme resta debout.

- Malgré tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire, j'ai perdu quelque chose de précieux une première fois... j'ai surmonté les obstacles qui se sont dressés sur mon chemin, j'ai surpassé la faiblesse de mon sang... et maintenant je suis confronté à un mur, celui de mes propres limites. Pourtant je suis obligé d'en rire, même si c'est vain, même si la réalité est dure... même si j'ai l'impression que c'est peine perdue... Malgré cela, je veux devenir plus fort ! Je me battrai tant qu'il y aura une lueur d'espoir !

Akira, à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, raffermissait sa prise autour de son sabre, et se redressait lentement, faisant face, encore, au Démon parjure.

- J'ai promis à Tsunae de la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne renoncerai pas alors que je...

Akira s'interrompit, serra les poings.

- Je dois devenir plus fort ! Je n'ai pas le temps de rester à terre !

Le Démon parjure secoua la tête, exaspérée, alors que le jeune homme passait à l'attaque. Elle esquiva habilement et larda Akira de coups rapprochés et d'une force toujours croissante. Il hurla de douleur, ne put qu'opposer une résistante désespérée face aux assauts foudroyants du Démon parjure. Akira eut l'impression que des centaines de poignards chauffés à blanc transperçaient entièrement son corps à chaque nouvelle attaque. Lorsque la souffrance le pliait en deux alors que la lame ennemie lacérait sa poitrine ou son estomac, une nouvelle vague de pure douleur explosait dans son dos.

- Tu as assez fait d'efforts, je te félicite, dit le Démon parjure d'une voix cinglante. Mais maintenant, il est temps de mourir.

Elle se replaça en position d'attaque, la lame de son sabre devant son visage.

- Dis-toi que tu as atteint tes limites. C'est tout. C'est la dure réalité de la vie.

Le mouvement du sabre fut si rapide qu'Akira ne le vit pas arriver. Le jeune homme ne put rien faire pour l'esquiver. Il sentit sa poitrine se déchirer sous la lame, son pied glissa, et il s'effondra de tout son long, haletant.

Le Démon parjure s'approcha en sifflotant, s'accroupit non loin de lui.

- Alors alors, enfin, tu es tombé... tu as compris ? tu ne peux pas me vaincre.

Akira banda ses muscles, sa main griffa convulsivement la terre fangeuse, trouva du bout du doigt son sabre jumeau, s'y agrippa fermement. Mais il ne put se relever. Une plainte douloureuse lui échappa. Tout son corps souffrait, et Akira sentait le sang couler de ses nombreuses blessures. Il étendit sa perception, sentit le corps de Tsunae, à quelques centimètres de lui. Akira rassembla toutes ses forces, allongea un peu ses doigts, saisit un bout de la tunique de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai même plus la force de me relever... » songea t-il, « Je suis donc incapable de te protéger contre toi-même, Tsunae... ? Mon existence... ma force... n'ont aucune valeur sans le titre de Sacré du Ciel... Je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse sans ce titre... Même si je porte à ma main droite le « sabre de l'Effort », je ne mérite pas son sabre jumeau, le « sabre de la Promesse ». Je ne peux rien faire... Je suis juste un homme, si petit et si faible... »

Akira perçut le pendentif en forme de plume, que Yuya avait abandonné sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Sa main lâcha le bout de la tunique, s'avança lentement vers la chaîne argentée. Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin le métal froid et attirèrent le collier à lui. Le Démon parjure le regardait faire avec curiosité, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme serra dans sa main ensanglantée le pendentif fragile, risquant de le briser entre ses doigts.

« Tsunae... cela vaut-il encore la peine que je me batte ? Tu es si... froide... et pourtant je sens que tu respires encore. Même toi, tu as dû faire tant d'efforts... contre le Démon parjure... contre les Mibu... contre la vie qu'on t'a refusée depuis ta naissance... contre les autres... »

Il sentit, imperceptiblement, le pendentif se réchauffer contre sa main.

« J'ai toujours pensé devenir « l'homme le plus fort » après Kyo... peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours eu peur de ce qu'il y avait « au-delà » de son dos... peur de la voie que j'empruntais... plus seulement de te protéger, mais... »

Une douce chaleur se diffusait entre ses doigts, remontant le long de son bras, se diffusant dans son cou, dans son dos, atténuant la douleur écrasante de ses blessures. Akira crut percevoir une brise légère l'envelopper un bref instant. Une force nouvelle réveilla ses muscles et ses membres endoloris. Akira ramena ses bras vers sa poitrine, les glissa sous son corps, s'y appuya pour se redresser. Tout son être tremblait sous l'effort immense qu'il faisait pour se relever. Mais, aidé par l'ardente douceur qui le réchauffait, Akira, les pieds glissant dans la boue, haletant, parvint à se remettre debout. Le Démon parjure, toujours accroupie, l'observait avec désinvolture, presque amusée. Akira laissa pendre un moment la chaîne entre ses doigts, puis l'enroula autour de la poignée du « sabre de la Promesse ». Il sembla soudain étinceler d'un vif éclat bleuté, et un souffle de vent s'enroula brièvement autour de la lame.

« Tsunae compte sur moi. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. J'ai encore des choses à lui dire... alors je n'ai pas intérêt à perdre. »

- Tu en veux encore ? s'étonna le Démon parjure en le voyant se mettre en position d'attaque. Tes coups ne me font rien... Et je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas me tuer, autrement ta gentille copine mourra elle aussi.

Akira raffermit sa prise au sol. Son aura s'enroula autour de lui, glaciale, et s'étendit en minces filets de brume givrée. Il murmura quelque chose, que le Démon parjure ne comprit pas.

- Hm ? Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te tuer... j'ai dit que j'allais te battre, dit Akira avec un sourire.

- Ah, je demande à voir, ricana t-elle.

Mais elle recula prestement, évitant un filet de brume.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

Elle en repoussa un autre qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet. L'atmosphère autour d'elle devenait de plus en plus glaciale. Le Démon parjure se sentit transie de froid ; des volutes de vapeur s'échappaient de sa bouche au rythme de sa respiration. De minuscules stalagtiques pendaient sur les breloques de sa coiffe, transformant les perles multicolores en cristaux teints de pastels.

- Tu veux l'emprisonner à jamais dans un cercueil de glace ? grinça t-elle. Amusant. Je ne te savais pas si romantique.

Elle grogna son mécontentement en essayant d'éloigner la brume tenace qui recouvrait désormais le jardin dévasté. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle vit l'épaisse croûte de glace sur les sabres d'Akira, une glace mouvante, presque vivante, qui remontait le long des lames, des gardes, emprisonnait ses mains, figeait ses bras, ses épaules, son torse. Akira cria. Il tendit le cou, serra les dents, hurla de nouveau alors que la gangue gelée liait ses pieds au sol.

- Bon, tu te suicides toi-même en te portant le coup du Hell Ghost ? Je n'aurais pas besoin de te tuer... tu es trop gentil !

La croûte formait comme des dizaines de doigts gantés de glace qui remontaient lentement le long de son cou, saisissant sa mâchoire.

- Huh... huh... argh !

Akira sentit sa conscience ployer sous l'intensité immaculée de la glace. Sa bouche s'emplit d'un froid polaire qui descendit le long de sa gorge, jusque dans son estomac, traversa ses organes, envahissant ses muscles, parcourant ses veines. Il sentit les dizaines de doigts glacés s'introduire dans son nez, remonter le long de ses joues, s'insinuer comme des milliers d'aiguilles de givre entre ses paupières fermées. La douleur fut si intense alors, si froide, qu'il sombra.

oOo

« Où suis-je ? »

_...il fait si... froid... j'ai peur... j'ai l'impression... de... disparaître..._

« Tsunae ? »

_... pourquoi... pour... quoi... ?_

« Tsu, où es-tu ? est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

_... fait... si... fr...oid..._

« Ne laisse pas tomber, Tsunae, je t'en prie ! Je... »

_ ... je dois... rêver... j'entends la voix... d'Akira..._

« Tsu ! je suis là ! »

_... comment... est... ce... possible..._

« D'une manière ou d'une autre... oh, et puis, on s'en fiche ! Tsunae, écoute-moi ! Je suis là, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais tenir ma promesse ! »

_... A... ki... ra... ?_

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas... ! »

... _pourquoi... risques-tu ta vie... pour une si... vieillle... promesse... ?_

« ... très bien... je vais te le dire, mais t'as pas intérêt à me le faire répéter une deuxième fois ! »

_... si... vieille... si... fr... oid..._

« Tsu... ! »

_... oui... ?_

« Je

_**t'aime !**_

oOo

- Bon, si c'est ainsi que ça doit finir... lâcha le Démon parjure dans un soupir.

Elle se détourna du corps complètement recouvert de glace et s'avança de quelques pas vers Tsunae.

- Adieu, ma belle, merci de m'avoir servi de réceptacle... maintenant c'est l'heure de mourir.

Elle posa la lame de son sabre sur le cou de la jeune femme. Appuya juste assez pour faire perler du sang.

- Hehehe...

Le Démon parjure releva son sabre au dessus de sa tête. Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres.

_ Boum !_

- Quoi ?

Elle arrêta son geste. Se retourna. La glace qui recouvrait le corps d'Akira se craquelait. Le Démon parjure percevait les battements de son cœur à travers l'épaisse croûte de givre.

_BOUM !_

La gangue de glace explosa soudain, et le Démon parjure n'eut que le temps de croiser les bras devant son visage pour éviter les éclats acérés. Quand elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, Akira avait disparu. La boue épaisse avait gelé, se transformant en terre craquelée.

- Huh !

Le Démon parjure dévia le violent coup d'estoc avec un bref temps de retard, suffisant au sabre d'Akira pour couper l'une des breloques de sa coiffe. Le jeune homme se repositionna devant le Démon parjure, _et son beau regard vert, calme, attentif, était posé sur elle._

- J'ai enfin compris que tous mes efforts n'étaient pas vains, dit-il sur un ton de défi. Je peux voir « au-delà » de mes limites... tout comme je peux voir celle pour qui je me bats ! c'est pour ça que j'ai retrouvé la vue, juste le temps de ce combat ! Maintenant, j'ai mes véritables yeux et mes « yeux du cœur ». Tu ne m'échapperas plus !

- Hum... intéressant... tu as trouvé la « confiance » en toi, ainsi qu'en tes sentiments... depuis le temps que je suis enfermée dans ce corps faible, j'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour tu finirais par réaliser. Dommage, mon grand, mais c'est trop tard. Tsunae est morte.

Elle se plaça en position défensive.

- Voyons voir, maintenant, si tu as vraiment appris quelque chose.

« Grâce à cette technique... le « capteur de froid »... je n'ai pas seulement retrouvé la vue, je perçois et je ressens absolument tout ! »

Akira fixa un bref instant son attention sur Tsunae.

« Tsunae, je sens que tu respires encore... mais ton pouls est si faible... tiens bon, je t'en supplie ! Ca ne devrait être qu'une question de temps... ! »

Et le jeune homme passa une nouvelle fois à l'attaque.

oOo


	22. Celle qui m'est précieuse

Chapitre 22 : 

Celle qui m'est précieuse.

Akira parvint à esquiver un autre coup de taille. Il fit rapidement passer sa lame de côté et attaqua de revers, entaillant la manche du Démon parjure. Celle-ci grogna, surprise de voir tous ses coups parés si facilement, mais ne relâcha pas ses assauts répétés. A nouveau, Akira anticipa son geste, et d'un mouvement fluide lui entailla la joue.

- De simples égratignures ne seront pas suffisantes pour me battre, imbécile ! s'exclama le Démon.

Pourtant Akira persista à lui érafler la peau, provoquant des sensations de piqûres aussi brèves que vives. Le jeune homme répliquait habilement, toute son attention portée sur le Démon parjure - et toujours en se positionnant entre Tsunae et elle, ce qui finit de l'exaspérer. Elle fit plusieurs tentatives pour approcher le corps inerte et mettre fin à cette mascarade ; chaque fois, elle récolta une nouvelle douleur cuisante, sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps. Bientôt sa coiffe compliquée tomba en morceaux sur le sol gelé, et le sang avait partout imprégné son habit. Le Démon parjure et Akira étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, couverts de sang, de boue et de sueur. Mais le Démon parjure avait perdu son sourire narquois. Maintenant, elle le sentait, Akira parvenait à être à égalité avec elle. Elle se demanda brièvement d'où il tenait sa force, avant de croiser les immenses yeux verts et d'esquisser une nouvelle attaque. Sa poitrine s'orna d'une autre estafilade, plus profonde cette fois. Le Démon parjure ne s'en soucia pas plus que les autres. Elle savait qu'Akira ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme trop intense. Même sa technique ne l'empêchait pas de faiblir, petit à petit.

Elle sentit, brutalement, un froid intense s'échapper de ses plaies.

- Ouch...

Le Démon parjure interrompit son geste, paralysée par la torpeur glacée qui montait de partout à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Et en un instant, un cocon de givre la recouvra toute entière. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

- C'est un air froid qui dépasse le Hell Ghost... c'est le Heaven Ghost. En ce moment même, tu n'as sûrement plus aucune sensation... ton épiderme est touché, bientôt le froid attaquera tes os et tu mourras. Mais pendant que tu agoniseras, je récupèrerai ton cœur et le rendrai à Tsunae.

- Pff... imbécile... mon âme ne lui appartient en rien... c'est son corps qui me sert de réceptacle ! Ta « Tsunae » n'est qu'un pantin, juste un corps de chair sans âme !

Le Démon parjure éclata de rire alors que la glace la figeait.

Akira tomba à genoux sur le sol, appuyé d'une main à son sabre, l'autre crispée sur sa poitrine. Il hurla. Tous ses muscles criaient au supplice. Son système nerveux se désagrégeait, ses nerfs se déchiraient, sa peau se craquelait. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, revenant à sa perception d'aveugle, concentrant ses dernières forces sur son corps en miettes.

- Huh...

Il prit le coup du Démon parjure de plein fouet.

- AAAAAAH !

- Boooon... maintenant, j'en ai marre, arrête de me tenir tête ! Tu ne peux pas mourir tranquillement ?

La prison de glace, brisée, gisait en morceaux derrière elle. Le Démon parjure passa un doigt sur son sabre couvert de sang et le suça machinalement.

- Dommage, j'aurais aimé avoir un distributeur de glace pilée, c'est mon dessert préféré.

Elle hésita pourtant, le sabre levé au-dessus de sa tête, en voyant l'effort désespéré d'Akira pour se relever, encore.

- Pourquoi autant de ténacité... pour elle ? demanda t-elle doucement. Tu sais que ton combat est vain. Si je disparais, elle meurt. Si tu perds, elle meurt.

- Parce que c'est Tsunae. Quelle question !

Le Démon parjure inclina la tête, surprise. Puis éclata de rire.

- Ahahahah ! Imbécile, « Tsunae » n'existe pas. C'est vous qui l'avez créée, en donnant un nom à ce corps faible, ajouta t-elle en la désignant de la pointe de son sabre. Dis-moi, Akira... crois-tu que tu pourrais accepter le fait que ta promesse n'est que du... vent ? Tu as promis à un cadavre ambulant de le protéger, pauvre idiot !

- C'est... complètement faux... répliqua Akira en s'appuyant sur son sabre. Depuis toujours, tu fais partie d'elle. « Tsunae », c'est aussi une partie de toi ! Je ne peux pas croire que ce ne soit qu'un corps privé d'âme... Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! Cette promesse est aussi la preuve que « Tsunae » est bien en vie ! Tsunae... est celle qui m'est précieuse, Démon parjure ou pas !

- Intéressant...

Le Démon parjure était profondément touchée par ces paroles. Mais elle refusa de se laisser gagner par la pitié.

- Mais le combat n'est pas fini. Désolée, ma conviction, c'est que tu dois mourir ici. Si tu veux sauver « Tsunae »... tu devras m'y obliger.

Elle releva son sabre. Commença à imprimer une pression irrépressible vers le bas.

- Meurs donc, tu n'attendras pas longtemps ton « âme » sœur dans l'au-delà !

Dans le bref sifflement qui accompagna le mouvement de la lame vers son cou, Akira rassembla toute la faible force qu'il lui restait, tous les efforts qu'il avait faits, il réunit ses convictions, son amour, ses faiblesses, pour soulever son « sabre de la Promesse » et porter son dernier coup. Le Démon parjure laissa échapper son arme, alors que la souffrance déchirait sa poitrine. La lame d'Akira ressortit dans son dos, suintante de sang.

- Raté... souffla le Démon parjure la bouche pâteuse. Mon cœur est depuis longtemps devenu poussière.

- Ton cœur, c'est Tsunae qui l'a. C'est ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Le Démon parjure esquissa un pauvre sourire. Un filet de sang coula aux commissures de ses lèvres, alors que la peau de son visage se craquelait. L'abysse de noirceur qui emplissait entièrement ses yeux se brouilla, comme si elle se teintait de glace. Akira sentit le corps appuyé sur son sabre se faire plus léger, les membres se décharner. Il n'hésita pas un instant, déchira la poitrine du Démon d'un revers, plongea la main au milieu des chairs et des cendres, sentit quelque chose palpiter sous ses doigts. Le jeune homme attrapa le sceau du Démon parjure, et au moment où il le tirait à lui, le corps ne fut plus que poussière et sable dispersés par la brise glaciale qui régnait sur le jardin.

oOo

_Où... suis... je ? _

_Il fait si froid... Oh, Akira, où es-tu ? Je me souviens maintenant... ton nom... ta promesse... c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas totalement oublier. Et maintenant, comment faire ? comment faire alors que j'ai l'impression de... disparaître ? Je ne sens plus mon corps... ni douleur, ni souffrance, juste ce froid intense... j'ai si froid... _

N'oublie pas qui tu es.

_... qu'est-ce que c'est... ? _

Si tu oublies même ton « nom », alors tu perds tout. Tes souvenirs... ton âme.

_... je sais déjà tout cela... _

N'oublie pas ce qu'Akira t'a dit.

_... qui es-tu ?_

Quoi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? c'est plus grave que ce que je craignais...

_... je devrais te connaître ? _

Je suis toi, idiote. Enfin, une partie de toi. Celle qu'on appelle le « Démon parjure ». Tu te souviens ?

_Que fais-tu ici ? _

_ « _Ici », c'est ta conscience. Je suis revenue. Akira a gagné.

_Gagné ? Gagné quoi ? Contre qui ? Toi ? _

Gagné oui, notre combat, ton combat, contre moi, contre lui-même. Alors maintenant, ma belle, t'as intérêt à remonter, parce qu'il doit attendre avec impatience que tu ouvres les yeux. Il devrait te donner un baiser, il est tellement romantique qu'il croirait à n'importe quel conte de fées...

_Remonter... où ? _

A la surface.

_Et toi... vas-tu disparaître ? _

Disparaître ? tu rêves. Sans moi, t'es rien qu'un pantin. Tu saurais même pas cuire un œuf toute seule. Dire que les Mibu ont fait tout un flan de ma force, de mes capacités... j'ai du mal à croire qu'un simple humain, même pas un samouraï en plus, ai réussi à me faire tomber.

_..._

Désormais, le sceau qui nous séparait n'éxiste plus. Il a été brisé. Ma force est tienne. Je resterai en retrait, à tout jamais. J'aimerais bien connaître la suite des événements, maintenant...

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

Bon, t'as pas fini de pinailler, non ? Allez, hop,

_REVIENS !_

oOo

Le sceau avait depuis longtemp cessé d'émettre ses petites étincelles vermeilles. Mais même si le souffle de Tsunae était redevenu régulier, son corps restait horriblement glacé. Akira chassa ce qu'il restait des brumes de givre, tenta de repousser le froid qui les environnait. Agenouillé auprès de la jeune femme, il l'implora une nouvelle fois de se réveiller. Il glissa une main sous la nuque de Tsunae, souleva sa tête, la reposa doucement sur ses genoux.

- Tsunae... tu m'entends ?

Du bout des doigts, Akira repoussa quelques mèches noires soulevées par la douce brise qui finissait de chasser les vapeurs glacées.

- Tsu... je t'en supplie... réveille-toi...

Il sentit sous ses doigts la chaleur revenir au visage de la jeune femme. Son souffle se fit plus profond. Ses paupières frémirent.

- Entends ma voix, Tsunae. Reviens.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Akira... ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

L'immensité bleue de son regard l'enveloppa tout entier. Akira sentit un poids énorme se retirer de sa poitrine. Ressentant alors pleinement son corps meurtri, ses muscles douloureux, ses membres couverts de plaies, ses mains et ses paumes écorchées par ses sabres, Akira glissa sur le côté. Tsunae se redressa, bondit, et le rattrapa alors que le jeune homme allait s'écrouler au sol.

- Akira... regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Akari va se mettre en rogne quand elle verra ça.

Il émit un petit rire.

- M'en fous. J'ai suffisamment de choses à lui raconter pour pouvoir être soigné jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Le jeune homme perçut la faiblesse de ses gestes tandis que Tsunae l'aidait à s'asseoir.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux que toi, j'ai l'impression, railla t-elle.

Akira fut heureux de la retrouver telle qu'il la connaissait. Mais il sentait aussi une gêne presque tangible qui flottait entre eux. Ce fut Tsunae qui brisa leur silence.

- Enlève le haut de ton kimono. Je vais essayer de te soigner.

Il obtempéra, grimaça lorsqu'il plia les bras pour se débarrasser des manches de sa tunique. Tsunae fit fondre un peu de glace dans le creux de ses mains pour nettoyer les plaies. Le contact des doigts engourdis sur sa peau fit frémir Akira, et il espéra que Tsunae ne le voyait pas rougir. Il sentit la jeune femme découvrir, peu à peu, sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos. Elle fit doucement courir le bout de ses doigts sur les nombreuses cicatrices, parcourant chacune d'elles, suivant les tracés sinueux qui, à eux seuls, racontaient toute l'histoire d'Akira. Tsunae reposa presque timidement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Sous ses doigts, le cœur palpitait.

- Akira... pourquoi tous ces efforts ? Pourquoi te donner tant de mal pour une promesse vieille de plus de dix ans ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

- A ce stade, si tu ne peux pas deviner, c'est que tu es aussi peu perspicace que Yuya !

Tsunae le contempla, perplexe et amusée à la fois. Akira l'entendit pousser un petit soupir, puis il la sentit appuyer sa joue tout contre son dos. Son souffle lui chatouilla l'omoplate. Et Akira se dit qu'il resterait bien comme ça encore un petit moment.

oOo


	23. Epilogue

Chapitre 23 : 

Epilogue : 

Ce qui doit être achevé... et ce qui commence.

Bontenmaru avait vu juste : il s'avéra que Chinmei, l'un des Cinq Planètes, avait orchestré leur paralysie au moment où Hishigi et Tokito réveillaient le Démon parjure. Le Mibu, hilare, était venu à leur rencontre alors que le groupe gravissait les marches qui menaient à la salle du trône. Mais son rire était resté coincé dans sa gorge - lorsque le sabre de Sasuke l'avait transpercée de part en part.

Yuya n'aurait su dire avec certitude combien de temps ils avaient tous passé dans cette tour. Elle doutait même de sa capacité à se remémorer les nombreux combats qui ponctuèrent leur progression. L'ascension vers le sommet de la Tour Rouge resta gravée en elle comme un maelström de visions fugitives, de souvenirs fugaces. Elle se rappelait la mort de Yuan, puis Hishigi, tués par Fubuki. La rédemption de Tokito et son combat contre son ancien mentor. Le désir d'Akari d'éradiquer la maladie qui rongeait les Mibu. Le combat de Tigre Rouge et Bontenmaru contre les derniers Généraux Sacrés, transformés en Shikigami par Fubuki. Le sourire de Kyo lorsqu'elle-même, Yuya, en le protégeant d'une attaque du Sage, avait fini par avouer ses sentiments au démon. La rébellion des Mibu contre l'ex-Roi Rouge. Et finalement, la mort de ce dernier.

Yuya ne saurait dire si ce furent là les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait - alors qu'un silence étrange planait sur la salle du trône dévastée. Le toit s'était effondré, laissant les rayons du soleil jouer avec les volutes de poussière. Kyo avait retrouvé son véritable corps, et Akari, agenouillée auprès de lui, s'efforçait de le soigner. Elle se mit à chantonner, perçant soudain le silence. Puis sa mélodie fut entrecoupée de hoquets. La chamane laissa son rire remplir les ruines de la Tour Rouge, bientôt imitée par Bontenmaru, puis Kyo. Sakuya eut un sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre Kyoshiro, qui lui aussi se mit à rire. Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur les joues poussiéreuses de la chasseuse de primes. Tout était fini.

- On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien, ici.

Tigre Rouge se retourna avec surprise en entendant cette voix, si près de lui. Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'héritier Tokugawa.

- Kyo ! s'écria t-il en s'étranglant à moitié, Akira et Tsunae... !

Akira, soutenu par la jeune femme, avait la jambe gauche serrée par une attelle, le bras en écharpe. Son torse et son dos dénudés étaient entourés de fins bandages, que Tsunae avait déchirés dans son propre kimono, mais déjà maculés de sang. Le reste de son corps avait presque perdu son teint naturel tant les contusions et les plaies étaient nombreuses. Akira grimaça cependant un sourire.

- Je te l'avais promis, non ? dit-il à l'attention de Kyo. Je suis vivant. Et j'ai ramené Tsunae.

Le visage du démon s'éclaira d'un franc sourire.

oOo

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant. Trois ans que l'ex-Roi Rouge avait été vaincu. Trois ans que Tigre Rouge - non, Hidetada Tokugawa, était proclamé Shôgun. Yuya sourit à cette idée. Jusqu'au bout, elle aurait manqué de perspicacité. Elle attrapa machinalement la petite chaîne d'argent autour de son cou, et l'emmêla autour de ses doigts. Hidetada croyait en la paix et s'efforçait de maintenir un pouvoir puissant, mais pacifique. Il était parvenu à faire accepter, aux yeux de son peuple, le pacte de non-agression entre le clan Mibu et son royaume - un contrat qui s'était peu à peu transformé en relations commerciales, puis franchement amicales. Akari, assistée d'Okuni, avait retrouvé les rapports d'Hishigi, et essayait de trouver un antidote à la maladie des Mibu. Tokito, malgré son sale caractère, l'aidait de bonne grâce. Yuya n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Sasuke, de Yukimura ou de Bontenmaru. Elle supposait qu'ils ne renonceraient pas à leur volonté de prendre le pouvoir aux Tokugawa. Quant à Luciole... Yuya l'avait vaguement entendu dire qu'il partait à la recherche de son demi-frère Shinrei... et qu'on avait retrouvé la trace d'un drôle d'énergumène qui se baladait dans les forêts de bambous, quelque part en Chine, parmi les pandas. Sa tête était mise à prix - la jeune femme ne savait trop pourquoi.

Yuya poussa un profond soupir. La tristesse s'emparait d'elle chaque fois qu'elle évoquait leur séparation. La jeune femme avait du mal à se dire que tout était fini. Parfois même, elle se prenait à regretter ce temps-là - voire, à s'ennuyer fermement face à tout ce bonheur. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était le chemin qu'elle avait choisi, songea t-elle en attachant son obi de soie verte de manière à soutenir son ventre proéminent.

« Alors... s'interrogea t-elle en contemplant sa silhouette dans le miroir, petit démon ou... petite ? »

Le panneau de bois coulissa derrière elle.

- Yuya, appela doucement Sakuya. J'ai préparé du thé aux algues.

- Merci, Sakuya. Ca nous aidera à attendre le retour des hommes !

La chamane partit d'un petit rire.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

- Volontiers, répondit Yuya en lui tendant une large pièce de tissu.

La jeune femme commençait à se faire une raison. Oui, c'était la voie qu'elle avait choisie. Elle n'avait pas de regrets.

Le petit être dans son ventre donna un franc coup de pied, comme pour attester ses pensées.

oOo

Seul le sifflement régulier de la lame fendait le silence majestueux qui régnait sur la clairière. Le jeune homme ramena à nouveau son sabre au-dessus de sa tête, imprima un mouvement leste et puissant devant son corps.

- ... neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept...

La sueur avait collé des mèches de cheveux sur son front et dessiné des stries poussiéreuses sur son visage. Haletant, obstiné, le jeune homme persista à frapper l'air de son sabre, reconstituant par son labeur, peu à peu, sa force perdue.

- ... neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-huit...

Après son combat contre le Démon parjure, Akira avait craint que son état ne lui permette plus jamais de se battre. Mais son acharnement et sa volonté légendaires avaient rapidement repris le dessus, et le jeune homme continuait à s'entraîner.

- ... neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf...

Il sentait ses nerfs et ses tendons travailler sans relâche sous les bandes de tissu qui lui enserraient les bras. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la terre sableuse à mesure que son sabre fendait l'air, compensant la perte d'équilibre qui le menaçait à chaque fois.

- ... mille !

Akira, reprenant un moment son souffle, étendit sa perception. Tsunae l'attendait patiemment un peu plus loin. Elle tenait quelque chose à la main, que le jeune homme prit pour un broc d'eau. Il remit son sabre dans son fourreau, tâchant d'écouter son corps tandis que ses muscles engourdis reprenaient leur lent travail de récupération. Akira s'avança vers Tsunae.

Il but avec reconnaissance l'eau fraîche que lui donna la jeune femme. Elle le regardait faire avec amusement.

- Tu as vraiment un caractère de cochon, à t'entraîner comme ça pendant des heures, le tança t-elle gentiment.

- Et toi, tu es une tête de mule, à venir m'observer à chaque fois sans bouger.

- Il faut bien te surveiller. Sinon tu ne t'arrêterais même pas pour déjeuner.

Akira esquissa un sourire.

- Enlève ta tunique, enjoignit-elle soudain.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas assez profité la nuit dernière ? répliqua Akira avec un sourire entendu.

- Ta blessure s'est remise à saigner, soupira Tsunae en désignant le sang qui avait imprégné le fin tissu.

Akira ôta le vêtement. Trois longues estafilades barraient son torse.

- Akari ne croirait pas une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait d'un ours, ironisa Akira tandis que la jeune femme nettoyait la plaie à l'eau claire.

- Quelle idée tu as eue, aussi, de t'interposer...

- Quelle idée tu as eue, aussi, de lui tourner le dos !

- J'avais le vent en face, grinça Tsunae. Je ne l'ai pas senti approcher.

- Ca ne t'a pas empêchée de le liquéfier presque entièrement avec ton attaque Element Line !

- J'étais en colère parce qu'il t'avait blessé, dit la jeune femme en boudant à moitié.

- C'est pas encore cette fois qu'on aura mangé de la viande, plaisanta Akira devant la moue adorable de Tsunae.

Un sourire irrépressible vint éclairer le visage de la jeune femme.

- On n'est pas doués pour chasser l'ours, ajouta Akira.

- Non... absolument pas ! admit Tsunae avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

Autour d'eux, la forêt étendait son immensité de jade, impassible. Un vent sec et chaud faisait frémir la cime des arbres. Tsunae sembla l'écouter un instant, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

- Le prochain village n'est qu'à quelques jours de marche, annonça t-elle simplement en sortant un petit paquet enveloppé de sa besace. Mais là-bas... ils ne chassent pas l'ours. C'est un animal bien plus noble que les paysans appellent « éléphant ».

Elle tendit une boulette de riz au jeune homme. Akira s'en saisit, en profita pour attraper sa main et porter les doigts fins de la jeune femme à ses lèvres. Tsunae sourit avec douceur, ne pouvant toutefois empêcher une rougeur maladive de lui envahir le visage. Akira s'en amusa, prolongeant son baiser, s'abreuvant de son odeur, se souhaitant pas tout de suite la lâcher.

OWARI

* * *

Et voilà, chers lecteurs, chers lectrices, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ma fanfiction en deux parties est terminée !  
J'espère que vous aurez passé un agréable moment à la lire. Et que vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser vos commentaires - ils sont la bienvenue ;)

Je sais que ce dernier chapitre peut paraître bâclé, mais j'avais le sentiment que si j'ajoutais encore plein de chapitres, ma fanfiction serait beaucoup trop longue. D'autant qu'il se serait agit de raconter les différents combats qui mènent Kyo et son groupe à la bataille finale contre l'Ex-Roi Rouge... ce que Akimine Kamijyō dessine et narre parfaitement dans le manga ! Aussi, j'ai décidé de le laisser à votre imagination... et de restreindre ma fanfiction à ce couple Akira/Tsunae ! J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir suivie jusque-là !

Et on ne le répètera jamais assez : que vous ayez aimé ou pas... laissez vos commentaires !

A bientôt

Bobby Cowen


End file.
